Crazy Love
by Dream.J
Summary: What happens when the RRBZ and PPGZ are in the same school? They don't know they're real identity but love blossoms between them. But somehow they were accused of stealing the Morbuck's inheritance and they're punishment? To become maids and butlers to Himeko Morbucks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story so hope you like it.**

**I am big fan of Butch+Buttercup/kaoru.**

**Momoko POV**

It has been two years since professor found a way to extract chemical Z from Mojo Jojo and the other villains (permanently). He told us to bring them to the lab, but unluckily we didn't get the Rowdyruff boys. After our flying kisses 'incident' we never saw them. Must be hiding. Anyway professor used this gun thing to extract the bad chemical Z. So mayor made a holiday for Townsville for the removal of every villain (almost). THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z HOLIDAY. Even though there are a few villains making trouble.

**Miyako POV**

Time really passes fast. We are 15 years old. We told our family about as being Powerpuff girls. They were really happy. Kaoru's brothers, Dai and Shou were making fun of her saying things about her wearing skirt. Her father was really happy about her, well for her being the tough one. He said he would teach her how to wrestle.

When we transformed again in front of them (which Kaoru wasn't happy about), Grandma said I was really cute with the uniform. We asked them to keep it as secret.

Today we are in a shooting set which princess's uncle owned. This is so exciting. The shooting started and a man in black suite came and started telling things to the camera.

"Hello everybody welcome to P-P-G-Z show. That's right today we are going to interview the Powerpuff girls."

We walked into the stage and waved our hands to the camera. OMG! This is so exciting; my heart's beating really fast. The man pointed to a black couch for as to sit.

"My name is Mike, and I will be the host of the show. I am going to be ask a few questions to you guys"

"Okay"

"So girls are you full time hero or do you girls go to school?"

"We go to school and we attend the same school" blossom/Miyako replied.

"Which school are you girls going?"

"That will be a secret."Kaoru replied. "We don't want people finding out would ya?" she smirked.

Mike smirked and said "That's what we are trying to find out, but we will stop that for the time being. Buttercup your smirk and the death glare are the talks of the show and the fans."

"Thanks, I will take it as a compliment."

"What do you girls want to do in the future? Be a full time hero or do jobs?" Mike asked.

"We are going for the jobs." Blossom said.

"What jobs are you planning to take?"

"I am planning to become a fashion designer." I said.

"I am going to become a wrestler." Kaoru replied.

"I am going to study law." Momoko said.

"Even though you wanna get married to a handsome man?" Kaoru teased.

Now Momoko was blushing red while we laughed.

After few more questions the show was over. We went to the opposite direction of our house. We transformed in the park and went home.

**Mojo Jojo's house:**

"Butch, Bommer come here I found something from the monkey's lab." A red haired boy shouted. He had red half sleeve shirt and black pants. He wore a backward basketball cap. He had red eyes.

"What did mama leave for us?" A boy with blond hair and blue eyes said. He wore blue full sleeve shirt and black pants. His hair was messy with dirt. Boomer.

"Brick is this something interesting the monkey left for us?" a boy with black hair asked to the boy who called them. The boy had black hair which was held into a ponytail and a side bang which covered his right eye. He wore green sleeveless shirt and black pants. He had green eyes. Butch.

"Butch, look at this. It looks like some kind of drink. Wait a minute, that stupid monkey wrote something about it."Brick said holding out a paper. "It said,' that this is to make us, the Rowdyruff boys strong.' "Come on let's take sip."

Each boy took a sip from the drink and waited. Nothing happened so long.

"Is this thing spoiled? Or is doesn't work." Boomer said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe doesn't work."Butch said yawning. "I am going to sleep. See you tomorrow morning."

Brick and boomer also went to their room and slept. But their sleep was a bit different. They felt their body change.

**NEXT MORNING:**

"Ahhhhh!" Brick and Bommer jumped from their bed and ran to their brother's room.

When they saw their brother looked different. A bit maybe or maybe a lot. When he saw them he yelled again.

"Butch, why the hell are you yelling at us like we are aliens from outer space?" Brick said confused.

"Because you look like one." Butch said.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Brick went near Butch and looked himself at the mirror. He looked completely different.

"WHAT! Do I look like a green shaped creature? How am I supposed to go shopping?" Boomer asked panicking.

Brick rolled his eyes and replied:

"Butch said that because we look ….. Older.

Boomer went near the mirror and looked at himself. His hair has grown to his shoulder. He looked al lot taller compared to yesterday. He looked masculine.

He examined Brick and Butch. Brick's hair had to his mid back. He became a lot taller and masculine. Butch also he became a lot taller, taller than Bommer and Brick. He became masculine and his hair was still in the pony tail, except it was long.

"Boomer even though your freckles disappeared, you looks like a girl."Butch teased.

"Butch, stop it we don't have time for this let's find the cause of the 'change'." Brick said.

"OK" Butch said.

Brick, Butch and Boomer went to Mojo's lab and found HIM.

" Hello mother." Boomer said happily.

"Hello boys", HIM said waving.

Brick took a deep breath and shouted "what the hell are you doing here HIM?"

"Because I want you boys to go to school." He replied happily.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Boomer do you have some of your ear buds left?" Brick asked.

"Brick stop joking I am being seriously."HIM said angrily. Stem was coming out of his ear.

"What the hell are you saying?" Butch asked coming out of the shock of the announcement.

"Well if you don't want it, you don' have to do it. It's for defeating the Powerpuff girls only."HIM said, a small smile forming in its face.

"I will do it." Butch said raising his hand like a kid. He sure did want to defeat the green puff.

Brick thought for a moment and said, "Its okay I guess but going to school is not ours. We don't do studying."

"That's okay, because you guys will have special teacher to teach you." HIM said happily.

"Okay. Brothers, I think it's fun to study in a while."

While Butch looked at Boomer with 'what the hell' face, Brick looked at Boomer and at HIM.

"Is it because of the portion that Boomer began talk like that?" He asked confused.

"Yep" HIM said. "It applies for all of you.

"Okay" he said expanding the 'a'.

"It's vacation for the school. You have to study for the time being. You can start school as freshmen." HIM said ready to leave.

"And oh! You have to select an alias. We don't want people to recognize by your name." with that he left.

They decided to select a name for themselves. They named themselves:

Brick: Masashi

Boomer: Daichi

Butch: Kenta

They were wondering what they do with their hair when a woman with black hair and eyes came to them. They stood in a fighting position.

"My name is Megumi. HIM sent me here to teach you boys. In important cases I will act as your mother okay." Megumi said to them.

"Okay" they said leaving their position.

"You have to use your fake name to go to shop, school etc." she said. After looking at us for a while she said "and to cut your hair."


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Boomer's POV**

So we got our hair cut. We all went with our old hair style except that my hair was dark dirty blonde after the wash (the hairdresser was mad at me for keeping my hair so dirty.). Brick hair was orange auburn, of course with his cap. The whole salon thought that he was a girl, well a masculine girl. Butch hair has turned raven colored considering that his hair was dark ash color when he was 10. He thinned his bang.

Well the other days we were studying and studying and studying. But we also had gym classes. Butch said he wanted to join a wrestling club, after watching some wresting of ….. What was that mask guy's name…. yeah, Mask Wonder! He saw Wonder defeating the evil powder of HIM and that turned him into a instant fan. But I am surprised someone who could defeat HIM's evil power. Well other than the powerpuff girls.

Today we are in front our new school or our first school we ever went. HIM said the power puffs were here.

_Flashback:_

_Day before our first day of school we were visited by HIM. His sure acted like a mother, even though Megumi is supposed to be our acting mother (no other words to describe her)._

"_Oh boys the Powerpuff girls are studying in your school. So it's easy to find them."HIM said before leaving with a puff._

_End Flashback_

Butch sure was angry about it. I was sure he cursed under his breath.

We meet our homeroom teacher Ms Keane.

**Brick's POV:**

When we entered our class we were invited with lots of 'wow' and 'hot'. Well except with three girls. They sure look familiar.

"Class we have new students in our class and they are freshmen so be nice to them okay." Miss Keane said in a sweet to her students.

"Okay", the girls said excited.

"Okay boys please introduce you selves." Ms Keane said.

I went first "My name is Masashi Yamamoto. I like video games and cakes. My hobby is to play video games." All the girls were like 'kyaa'.

Boomer went second "My name is Daichi Yamamoto. I like to design clothes. My hobby is to design clothes. A roar of 'wow' came from everyone's mouth.

Butch went last. "My name is Kenta Yamamoto. I am a boy. I like seeing wrestling matches, skateboarding and annoying my brothers. My favorite wrestler is Masked Wonder." Every girl were screaming 'hot boy', except three girls.

They didn't say anything. They were looking at us suspiciously.

**Butch's POV:**

The girl with green eyes looked kinda cute. When we made eye contact, she smirked. I smirked back, bad idea. All the girls now had hearts in their eyes and were screaming crazily.

**No one's POV:**

"Boys you sit in the back." Miss Keane said.

Kenta sat next to the girl with green eyes. She had short raven hair spiked up in the back.  
>"Yo. Name's Kaoru Matsubara." She said.<p>

"Name's Kenta Yamamoto." he replied.

"I know. You just said in front of the whole class." She said smirking.

Masashi sat next to a girl with sunset orange hair tied with a big red bow. She had pink eyes.

"Hello, my name is Momoko Akatsutsumi. I also like cakes." She said.

"Okay, which one?" Masashi asked.

"The strawberry one" she replied.

"Me too" Masashi told happily.

Daichi sat next to a girl with blonde hair tied in pigtail with curls at the ends. She had light blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is Miyako Gotokuji. I also like to design clothes. Can I see the clothes you designed?" she asked.

"Okay. I never showed anyone, well except Kenta who made fun of Me." he replied shyly.

"that's okay" she said smiling.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

While Kenta, Kaoru, Masashi, Momoko, Daichi and Miyako were discussing about their fav things, a girl with orange puffed hair came to their place. She had purple eyes and freckles on her face.

"Hello my name is princess." the six of them looked at her. She wore a purple dress with un-matching shoes and accessories.

Boomer looked at the design of her clothes with disgust. Brick looked at Princess with goose bumps. Butch went back to talk with Kaoru.

Realizing that they were ignoring and staring at her with disgust her, well… she screamed.

"What the hell are you people ignoring me? I am princess and I am beautiful." She screamed.

"Princess, when did you come? You look ugly" Kaoru said rather bored.

Kenta chuckled at what Kaoru said. She looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"What so funny?" she asked

"Because what you said right now is true."

Angry that they were making fun of her, she screamed at them and walked away stomping her high yellow heels.

"Doesn't she have a dress sense?"Daichi asked confused.

"I don't know."Miyako asked sadly.

"Daichi, she is lying. Miyako doesn't want to sound rude." Momoko said.

While they went back to talking, princess went to her father (reaches home rather fast) and complained about the she was treated by the puffs and the ruffs.

"Don' worry, I will do something about it."

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"I will forgive you for what you said to me, if you apologize to me." Princess said to the boys and girls standing in front of you.

"Why?" Kaoru asked raising her eyebrow.

"I am a princess, that's why." She said annoyed.

Masashi just rolled his eyes.

"I am sor-" Miyako was cut out by Kaoru.

"That ain't happening,"

They all looked that Kaoru, while stream was forming in princess's face. But she controlled it. She had to go with the plan. She tried to smile.

"Well that doesn't matter. You have to come to my house and see the beauty of the house. Then _**someone**_ will be ready to apologize." She said looking at Kaoru.

"Sure. Whatever."

They were picked up in a black _Rolls Royce_ and taken to the Morbucks's mansion. The six (including Princess) were welcomed by six maid and butlers.

"That's cool, are we in the 18th century?" Kenta asked admiring all the painting, arts and chairs carved into beautiful forms. If he sells one of them, he could be a millionaire.

"Does that mean we get to wear 18th century's dress?"Daichi asked happily. Everyone looked at him with 'what the hell' face.

"Really?" Miyako said happily.

"Ahem." Everyone looked at princess and near her was a tall man with brown eyes and hair. He wore a brown colored Italian suit.

"Hello," he said, "I see that you're my daughter's friends. It's nice to meet you. I am her father, James Morbucks." He said to them in a nice sweet voice.

"_Why didn't she get her father's behavior?"_ Momoko thought.

"Well I wanted to show you the family inheritance. You six have the chance to see it." Princess boasted.

_My God,_ Masashi rolled his eyes.

After walking a long hallway with many beautiful paintings and artifacts, they reached a room with a huge door (the one you find in palaces). It was brown in color and had beautiful flower designs carved into it.

"Well enjoy the beautiful inheritance of the Morbucks family."Princess said letting out a laugh after that.

With no other option, the entered the room and saw different colored diamonds placed in the middle of the room.

Shining silver

Raven black

Crimson red

Light pink

Midnight blue

Light ocean blue

Dark emerald green

And a light forest green diamond.

They were amazed at the beauty of the diamonds.

"What do you think of the beauty of the inheritance which will be passed on to me?" Princess said happily at the amazed faces of the People staring at the diamonds.

"It's beautiful" all of them said in unison.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter7:**

After they went out Princess's mansion, the boys suggested they help the girls to their home.

**Masashi (Brick) and Momoko:**

"The diamonds were beautiful weren't they?"Momoko asked Masashi.

"Yeah, especially the red ones." he replied.

"Yeah"

They were silent for sometimes.

Not knowing what to say next, Momoko said the first thing that came into her mind.

"By the way you said you liked strawberry cakes right?" she asked. She felt stupid the next moment. What if she asked him a stupid question? Maybe he will think she is nuts?!

"Yeah the one called the Strawberry Summer Slice." He replied.

"I also like it too. It is so delicious with the juicy strawberry and the soft cakes right?"

"Are you trying to make my mouth water?"

"No." They both laughed.

They looked at each other.

He noticed her light pink eyes that matched with her face tone. Her pink lips and her straight sunset orange hair tied with a red bow.

Her black T-shirt matched with her brown frilled skirt and shoes. She looked cute. His felt his cheeks getting hot. He controlled himself from getting his cheeks red.

She noticed that his eyes were a shade darker than her. A bandage was on his right cheek. His hair was messy spiked orange auburn; he wore a backward red cap.

He wore a dark red full sleeve hoodie and light brown pants. She then noticed that her cheeks were getting hot.

They both looked away from at each other. They continued to walk. When they reached Momoko's home, they waved goodbye and she closed the door behind her.

**Daichi (Boomer) and Miyako:**

They were talking about the house.

"That house is really beautiful isn't it, Princess-san's right?" Miyako asked Daichi.

"Yeah, all the designs look beautiful. I like the blue diamonds. How about you Miss Miyako? Which one did you like?"

"I liked the blue ones too." She said smiling. "Daichi-kun can you bring your drawing book tomorrow? Maybe you can join in the designing club with me."

"I will."

While they taking about each other, they both took quick glances at each other.

Daichi noticed she had light crystal blue eyes. She had light pink lips; she wore her hair in two pigtails with curls which reached her shoulder (her hair grew).

She wore a baby blue half sleeve shirt and white skirt. She wore a baby strap scandals. She had a tiny cute hairpin on her hair. She looked like an angel. (He blushed)

Miyako noticed that he had ocean blue eyes; his hair was a shade darker than her.

He wore light blue t shirt with dark half sleeves. He had light chocolate brown pants and white shoes. (She blushed)

"Miss Miyako-,"

"You don't have to call be 'Miss' all the time. You can just call me Miyako" she said.

"Okay" he said shyly.

They noticed that they reached Miyako's home.

"Your house is really big and beautiful" Daichi said amazed.

"Thank you. It's my grandmothers." She replied. "Daichi-kun thank you for helping me for dropping me home." She bowed.

"It's okay" he bowed back. They waved goodbye.

**Kenta (Butch) and Kaoru:**

"That Princess sure is boasting a lot isn't?" Kenta murmured under his breath.

"If she hears that now, you will bust her bubble and she will bust yours also." Kaoru replied.

Kenta just raised his eyebrow and asked, "How?"

"Because she is gonna boast more. Which will annoy the hell out of you." She said.

"Then I have to get a speech ready and do meditation." he said smirking.

"That is the most important thing to do before you meet Princess." They both laughed about and continued to walk home.

When they reached Kaoru's house, they looked at each other a moment, when Kaoru finally asked, "Kenta, do you how to skateboard?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then come to the skate park tomorrow, okay?"She said.

"Okay" he replied.

Kenta went to his house and lay down in the couch. His brothers haven't reached home yet. Momoko's and Miyako's house are farther away from there's right?

He then thought about Kaoru.

Her skin had darker tone than other girls. She sure played a lot. Her eyes were the color of emerald green with light rose red lips. Her hair was a messy raven color

She had perfect body curves. The green sleeveless top which covered her neck; the tight up to knee yellowish green jeans matched her perfectly.

His cheeks are getting hot when he thought about Kaoru.

"Damn"

**Kaoru's room:**

She was lying on her bed, thinking about Kenta.

His face had a pale color; with forest green eyes. His hair was tied in a small ponytail with a thinned side bang covering his right eye.

He wore a dark green shirt and dark blue jeans. He had a fit body. She felt her whole face turning bright.

"Why?"


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Next morning:**

**Butch's POV:**

_Flashback:_

"_Kenta do you know how to skateboard?" Kaoru asked._

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Then come to the skate park tomorrow."_

_Flashback ends_

* * *

><p>I was thinking about the time Kaoru invited me to skateboard with her when Boomer entered the room.<p>

He looked at me and asked, "Butch, why are you smiling goofily like an idiot?"

I came out of my thought, remembering what Boomer called.

"What the hell? I am an idiot? I am going to kill you, Boomer." I shouted.

"SORRY. Please forgive me." Boomer cried. Hmph. Who told him to make fun of me like that?

Suddenly the doors bust open and Brick came in. Angry.

"Will you shut up anyway? Screaming like kids." He said angrily.

Don't make him angrier when he is already angry.

"Sorry." We both said in unison.

"Guys get ready we have school remember." Brick said.

When we got ready, we didn't have time to walk to school. So we flew to school.

There was a huge commotion in the class. When we entered the class everyone looked at us. We sat down in our places and everyone was staring at us and Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako.

"What?" Kaoru asked turning her head from the window to everyone.

"Isn't that a bit rude to ask to Himeko-sama like that when you stole the diamonds from her family inheritance?"

"Ahem." Everyone looked at Princess, "I told you my name is Princess not Himeko and don't you dare call me that." She said to girl who called her 'Himeko'. So princess's real name is Himeko.

"Kaoru-san weren't you the one to steal one of the green diamonds weren't you?" Himeko/ Princess asked.

What.

"Okay. What the hell is happening here?" I asked confused.

"Well you guys wanted to come to my mansion so much and see my 'inheritance', I let you do that. But you stole that didn't you?" said asked glaring at us.

Now what the hell is happening here? Why the hell do I feel like to punch her face so much that it will be disordered?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" Kaoru asked standing up, banging her hands on the table.

Suddenly Masashi came behind me and said, "Stop her. Momoko said Kaoru reached her limit. And I told her that you can do something about it."

"YOU ONLY WANTED TO SHOW YOUR 'INHERITANCE'. WE NEVER SAID WE WANTED TO SEE IT." Wow Kaoru's bubbled busted, and it is bad.

"Kaoru calm down. Getting angry won't do anything." I said trying to calm her down.

"HIMEKO, JUST BECAUSE YOU RENAMED YOURSELF 'PRINCESS' DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE ONE OR YOU ACT LIKE ONE. YOU WEREN'T LIKE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE."

Why isn't Kaoru calming down?

"DON'T CALL ME HIMEKO" Himeko screamed.

"HIMEKO"

"DON'T"

"HIMEKO"

"CLASS WILL YOU BE QUITE?" The teacher screamed at us. I didn't notice that she was there.

Kaoru finally calm down. She wanted to punch something. I know that feeling, when you are right and others criticize you for no damn reason.

"Kaoru you want a punching bag?" I asked her teasing.

"NO" she said punching me lightly in the arm.

"Kaoru, Momoko, Miyako, Masashi, Daichi and Kenta please come to the staff office." Miss Keane said to us. "Himeko-san you also." She said to Himeko while she walked out of the room.

We followed her to sta-… the principled office! We saw a chubby man. Near him sat Himeko's father. This is bad.

"You stole our family inheritance, give it back." He said to us, in an angry tone.

"Sir you may be mistaken but he haven't stolen the diamonds." Masashi said coming forward.

"Well what do you explain for this?" Himeko said taking the diamonds from our bags.

Okay what the hell is happening here?

* * *

><p>Confused? you will find out in the next chapter. and Review!~<p> 


	8. Punishment

**Chapter 9: Punishment **

**NO ONE'S POV: **

"Princess, we didn't do that." Miyako said.

"But the diamonds are here and it proofs that you took it." She said getting irritated. "Daddy, they stole the family inheritance didn't they?"

James stood and said to the principal in angry tone, "As you see, it has been proven that they stole the inheritance. Call their parents. They should be expelled from the school."

Everyone gasped…. Well except Himeko and her dad. The principal cleared his voice and said, "Sorry sir but we cannot do that. They are one of our best students in our school. If you want a punishment, it can be accepted right children?"

They all nodded unable to tell anything.

"Then I want to choose the punishment they will receive." Himeko said excited .

"Okay honey" James said to his daughter.

"Then I want them to be…" she said thinking, "…my maid and butlers! Yes I want them to be my maid and butlers."

Ms Keane gasped while Kaoru and Kenta were really trying to control their anger to punch Himeko.

"What?" the principal said surprised (anyone would be) "But you cannot do that."

"They stole our family inheritance, I think the punishment is fair enough," James said, "or should we call cops?"

They all were astonished. While Ms Keane, the principal, Himeko and James were arguing if the punishment was fair enough or not, the girls and boys discussed about the punishment of Himeko.

"She hid the diamonds in our bags I am sure of it." Kaoru said angrily.

"And she wouldn't back out in the punishment either." Momoko said."I think we should give in for now."

"What?" Kenta and Kaoru said astonished.

"I agree with Momoko-chan. We can prove we are innocent when Princess lets her guard down." Miyako said.

"I agree with Momoko-san also." Daichi said lowering his head.

"Okay. Whatever." Kenta said scratching the back of his neck.

Kaoru went up the adults and Himeko arguing about the punishment and said rather annoyed, "We will accept the punishment."

Ms Keane and the principal looked at Kaoru surprised while James and Himeko smiled evilly.

"We will call your parents about it okay? They need to know what you have done to the Morbucks family's inheritance." James said.

* * *

><p>Sakura Akatsutsumi, Momoko's mother was affair woman with a chubby cheek, orange eyes and auburn hair like Momoko. She was worried when her daughter was said to steal the inheritance of the Morbucks family. The Morbucks has a very powerful company; famous to the foreign country and Japan also.<p>

Adachi Matsubara, Kaoru's mother also came to school when she heard that her daughter stole the inheritance of the Morbucks family. She truly believes her daughter would never do that.

Aiko Gotokuji, Miyako's grandmother was called because she was the guardian of Miyako. She thought it was a prank when she heard her grand-daughter stole something! But it was not.

Megumi Yamamoto wondered what her 'sons' have done wrong. Did they really get bored of the normal lives that they wanted to steal something?

The three women sat down in the couch in the principal's office. Akatsutsumi-san, Matsubara-san, Gotokuji-san looked nervous while Megumi-san looked irritated. She glared at the boys.

James sat opposite to the couch to the ladies and said, "They accepted our punishment to make them our maids and butlers for sometimes."

They were completely shocked. The principal came next to them and said that it was their decision only and that they will be coming home late.

"The matter will not leak out to the students." He assured the parents.


	9. Maid and butler uniforms

**Chapter 10:**

**Its about the dresses the six will be wearing.**

* * *

><p>Daichi's POV:<p>

We went back like nothing happened and no one in class asked us anything. Ms Keane taught us the lesson and break came, classes, lunch break and the last period. Everyone except Himeko, the girls and we (my brothers) stayed back. After sometimes we went outside and went to Himeko's mansion in a 'Rolls Royce.'

An old butler let as to a changing room while the girls were taken into another, guided by a maid.

"You can change your dress here. Come to the last room in the doorway and you can start your work." he said sounding bored.

We entered and wore our dresses and went to the room. The girls were already there, Miyako was looking really cute in the maid uniform.

NO ONE'S POV:

The boys were looking at the girls dreamily in the maid uniform.

Momoko was wearing a dark brown full sleeve frock which was below her knee. She wore a light pink apron, a thick shoulder strap with frills on the strap and the end of the apron. She had pink earrings and small, cute accessories.

Miyako was wearing a black half sleeve puffed frock which was up to her knee with baby blue apron, a thick shoulder strap with frills on the sides of the apron. She had blue earrings with small necklace.

Kaoru's was a butler's dress. She wore a full sleeve light forest green shirt with a black sleeveless vest. She also had black full length pants; with chains on it.

Brick wore a crimson red shirt with black full sleeve tailcoat. He wore black full length pants; his hair tied with a red ribbon and kept his hat away.

Boomer wore an ocean blue shirt with full sleeve black tailcoat. He wore black full pants; his hair was still in a messy style.

Butch wore a dark forest green shirt with black full sleeve tailcoat. He wore black full pants; his hair tied in a green ribbon. He only changed one of his ring earrings to studs. He wore two or three chains on his pants.

They were all blushing at each other when Himeko came and observed them.

_They all look cute in those dresses__**, **_Himeko thought looking at the girls. She noticed Kenta's ring earrings and frowned. She clapped her hands twice and the old butler came in.

"His earrings" she said annoyed to the old butler.

He bowed and went up to Kenta, giving him a book, "Rules of being a butler. Don't wear ring earrings" he said looking at Kenta's earring. He gave Kenta some stud earrings.

"Fine fine" Kenta said removing his earrings and changed them to studs.

"Miss why are you not in your 'maid' uniform?" The old butler asked Kaoru.

Himeko smirked and replied, "Kazuki-san (the old butler) she doesn't like to wear a girl's dress. She won't look good in it."

Kaoru glared at Himeko and just sighed. "I prefer pants rather than skirts."

"Okay okay. We don't have time to waste. Start working."Himeko said clapping her hand twice.

* * *

><p><strong>I like see all your reviews. And thanks for reading this.<strong>

**By the way butch wasn't that happy with Kaoru's dress but anyway thought she was cute.(and blushed)**


	10. which couple?

Which couple should I write about?

**Miyako X Masashi**

Or

**Daichi X Miyako**

**Kaoru and Kenta I will be doing in the end.**

i have a doubt.


	11. boomer got a date

Chapter 11:

James assigned each of them their jobs. Momoko and Masashi to do the cleaning; Miyako and Daichi to do the laundry and Kaoru and Kenta to wash the dishes and to serve the family.

"Your jobs may change sometimes. So don't whine." Himeko said, "You may get help from James and Noriko-san if you're unable to do it."

Momoko swept the floor while Masashi dusted the lamps, chairs etc. Miyako did the laundry while Daichi hanged the clothes. Kenta washed the plates while Kaoru arranged the plates on the table for the dinner.

Daichi's POV:

That Himeko girl is sure making us do lots of work. But thinking about Miyako-chan is making my face red. I glanced over to the side to see Miyako-san doing the laundry. She is really working hard.

"Miyako-san do you need any help?" I asked worried.

"It's okay Daichi-kun. I do these kinds of work in my house." Miyako replied smiling.

I wonder if Butch and Brick are surviving there. We do these kinds of work in our house using turns. It was helpful after all. But I cannot resist looking at Miyako. She looks like an angel. When I was looking at her, she noticed it. We were both looking at each other, when I finally managed to look away from her. My face was feeling really, really hot. And I was sure Miyako, was blushing.

After our works ended for the day, I asked Miyako-san if I could take her to her home.

"Sure Daichi-kun. Thank you for your help." She said smiling.

When she was going to close the door behind her, I gathered and asked her, "Would like to go to the park on the weekends with me?"

She just looked at me for a moment and nodded slightly, blushing. I was surprised by her answer.

"O-Okay then 10:30 am on the weekend." I said stuttering and walking fast out of the house.

I got myself a date with Miyako.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the delay of uploading. The net wasn't working and other stuffs.<p>

It was Momoko X Masashi not Miyako X Masashi. Sorry:(

Review!


	12. The fight

Chapter 12:

Boomer thought he was first of the brother to get a date, but he wasn't. Brick asked Momoko to the park also.

When Brick and Boomer were fighting who was the first to get the date, Butch came in smiling. He looked as if he got possessed by a clown.  
>"Wow, Butch did the cupid target you?"Boomer said confused.<p>

_GRR, Boomer and his stupid questions, _Butch thought irritated. Brick just laughed at his brothers.

"So Butch, what really happened?" Brick asked.

"Kaoru said we can go to the skate park together" He said happily.

"We also got a date. Lucky." They said shrugging.

The next day:

It was a bit different. Brick, Butch and Boomer went and transformed to steal some food. Megumi didn't pack the lunches.

Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako were eating their lunches when there belt rang and the Poochi informed they found an evil aura much stronger than before.

They transformed and was looking the 'evil aura' when they were hid with some strong power. When they looked, they found the Rowyruff boys. They were different. They were soon hit by another strong power by Boomer. The girls took out the Yo-yo, Wand and hammer to attack the boys. Blossom attacked first with her Yo-yo followed by bubble's 'Bubble Popper'. For the finishing them Buttercup used 'Hurricane Lutz'.

There was huge amount of dust and smoke around the girls and boys. The girls were trying to find the boys when the some people came behind them and threw them to a skyscraper. They looked up to find the boys smirking at them.

Butch's hair was in a long high ponytail which was to his neck, Brick's hair was to his mid back which was tied in a low ponytail while Boomer's hair was dark dirt blond and it was messy.

Kaoru got up and tried to hit Butch with her hammer which he taught it and threw her and her hammer far away. He followed her and they were fighting above the rest of the group.

Meanwhile the blues and reds also started to fight each other; the puffs noticed changes in the boys, while the boys also noticed changed in the girls.

Blossom's features changed her way of fighting. She was fast. Bubbles hair grew to her knees, she was stronger than before and she got new power. Kaoru's hair was wilder than before; she was faster and stronger than before.

They were still fighting when Brick and Blossom noticed that lunch break was going to end soon.

"Blossom, we will end this fight someday."Brick said angrily.

"Sure we will." She replied panting.

"Boys retreat." Brick shouted to the blue and green ruffs while Blossom called the blue and green puffs. The greens were not happy about leaving the fight without knowing the winner.

Buttercup glared at Butch, he smirked at her knowing they will finish the fight someday. They went to their leaders grumbling. The six somehow managed to reach the school without anyone knowing.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. Only in the puff and ruff form their hair length will change.<p>

Review.


	13. My heart is beating fast

Chapter 13:

_On the cafeteria: _

The girls were discussing about the return of the Rowyruff boys.

"They are much stronger than before." Kaoru said frustrated.

"But I feel like they have grow older or something, right?" Miyako asked the girls.

"That's true." Kaoru and Momoko replied thinking.

After HIM was defeated and their powers returned, even though they cut their hair it grows back during their transformation.

_On the roof:_

"They changed haven't they?" Brick asked the boys as they de-transformed.

"Yeah, I know." Butch replied smirking.

"Okay Butch why are you smirking?" Boomer asked confused.

"Cause I got a person to fight who could stand with equal powers as me in a match." Butch replied annoyed.

"We should be careful."Brick warned.

"But I like our hairstyle." Boomer said happily.

"But our hair turned back to normal when we de-transformed." Butch said confused.

"Yeah, that's true." The others said.

They went to meet the girls who were eating their lunch. They joined them and decided to stop thinking about the Puffs or the ruffs.

Himeko called them as usual to do their jobs in her mansion. She was getting more and more annoying to them. They controlled their angrier until the 'stain event' happened.

What really happened?

_The others finished their jobs except Kaoru. She was supposed to serve the family meal. Kaoru was carrying the curry for Himeko, when Himeko purposely stained wine in Kaoru's shirt. Now this made Kaoru mad. She was going to punch Himeko when Kenta came in and stopped her._

"_Daddy, she was going to hit me."Himeko said innocently._

_James glared at Kaoru and sighed, "Honey, leave her alone, she just doesn't have any manners."_

_Kaoru tightened her fist, controlling her anger, to not to punch James and Himeko._

They left Himeko's house/mansion. Kenta asked if he could take Kaoru home which she nodded with a yes.

"Kenta, do you have any punching bags?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" he replied confused.

"Bring them next time because I need to punch them." She said annoyed, remembering the stain incident.

He just chuckled and said yes.

"You will be coming to the skate park on the weekend, right?" Kaoru asked, a bit blushing.

"Yeah, I will be." He said nodding.

They wave each other goodbye.

Kaoru's POV:

I wasn't sure if Kenta will come to the skate park with me, so I asked him. It's normal…... unit I blushed. I blushed, and I was sure he saw me blushing. My God what the hell happened? My heart for no reason is beating fast. Why?

Kenta POV:

She was blushing when she asked if I was coming to the skate park on the weekends. She looked so cute. I just felt like hugging her and for no damn reason my heart is beating fast.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. The date of Miyako and Boomer will be coming soon. So Miyako X Boomer fans watch out.<p>

Review~


	14. Miyako's date

Chapter 14:

Finally the weekends came. The boys and the girls were happy, Kenta and Kaoru having a mixed feeling for each other.

Miyako, Daichi, Masashi and Momoko went to the park. Kenta and Kaoru went to the skate park.

Miyako's POV:

Daichi and I went to the park; he brought me a ice-cream, so nice of him.

"Miyako do you also like vanilla ice-cream?" he asked me.

"Yeah, they are really tasty aren't they?" I replied happily.

But for some reason I couldn't keep eye contact with him. When I look at his eyes my heart was beating fast and my face was turning red. We brought our drawing books and were seeing each other's pictures.

"Daichi you draw really nicely, I like all your design." I said amazed at his drawing skills.

"And I really like yours, they are beautiful." He replied, he was looking at me.

Boomer's POV:

Miyako's drawings are really nice. They are so lovely. I was looking at her baby blue eyes when she suddenly turned her face away and blushed… and my heart was beating fast all of a sudden.

There was silence between us, I looked at the time and told her its getting dark.

"I may drop you home." I told her.

"Thank you very much Daichi." She replied smiling, her angelic smile. My cheeks are getting hot.

Miyako's POV:  
>We reached my home, stopping in front of the door; we were staring at each other.<p>

"Daichi thank you ver-" I was cut off by something soft on my lips. I looked to see Daichi kissing me.

It was a sweet kiss. I closed my eyes, knowing one thing…...I like you Daichi.

He pulled away looking at his feet, blushing.

M heart was beating fast, my face getting red and I am playing with my thump remembering Daichi kissed me.

"B-b-b-b-bye, see you in school." He said stuttering, quickly walking away from my house.

I stood there for a moment, and quietly walked in my house, into my room and flopped into my bed hugging Octi.

* * *

><p>MiyakoBubbles X Boomer fans, the date of Miyako and Boomer.

Review.


	15. The date

Masashi's POV:

I quickly went and hid behind a tree, seeing that Momoko was standing there for a moment surprised and went inside walking like a penguin, except slowly.

_This is what really happened:_

_I dropped Momoko home, smiling and leaving, feeling a bit unhappy leaving her. She was going inside when I turned around and called her, "Momoko."_

_She turned around and with a fast movement I went to her and kissed her nose, staring at her beautiful eyes._

_Momoko's POV: (it's when he kissed her)_

_I turned around when Masashi called me and he kissed me on the nose, he pulled away staring at my eyes. Our faces was an inches away and he smiled a sweet smile at me. He turned around and walked away, without turning around._

_Masashi's POV:  
>I quickly turned the corner and flew up to a tree and looking and seeing her reaction, I felt so stupid doing like that. <em>

_End of what really happened._

The ruffs home:

When I reached home Butch was already there, lying on the sofa daydreaming.

"Butch, are you ok?" I said. He stood up, shocked and looked around.

"What," he said finding it was me standing at the door. "Brick, why is your face red?" he asked worried.

"I-I-I-it's nothing." I said stuttering. Now he is going to bother me until I tell him.

Suddenly, the door opened and Boomer came in like a strawberry. He was completely red.

"Boomer what happened?"Butch asked worried.

"I kissed Miyako on the lips." He said dreamily. Butch's lower jaw was in the floor, he was completely shocked, so was I.

"Well, I kissed Momoko on the nose." I said hesitating.

"What, why am I the only one who didn't get to kiss someone?" Butch shouted.

"Don't tell me you like Kaoru."Boomer said happily.

"N-n-n-no it's not like that." he said stuttering. His face was completely red. "I am going to sleep."

Butch's POV:

I do like Kaoru, but I am no ready to admit that. Just thinking about her makes my heart beat wildly.

Kaoru's house:

"Kaoru who was the boy you were going out with? Is he your boyfriend?" her mother asked happily when Kaoru came home.

"Who is my boyfriend?"Kaoru asked confused.

"Don't lie to me Kaoru, I know you better. I am talking about the boy with black hair and green eyes." She said happily.

"He's not my boyfriend; he's one of the new boys at school and my friend." Kaoru said blushing.

"What is his name, dear?" she asked happily.

"Kenta Yamamoto." She replied sighing

"She has a what?" Dai and Shou said in unison.

"A boyfriend." Her mother replied happily.

"I am telling he is not my boyfriend."Kaoru yelled.

"What Kaoru has a boyfriend?" Her father asked surprised, coming from the bath.

"My God."She said rolling her eyes and went to her room.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, doesn't she?" her father asked mama (Kaoru's mother) sadly.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Kaoru shouted from her room.

"Mom, he is not my boyfriend, but my heart beats fast when he's around." Kaoru mumbled from her room.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not uploading. There was exams, but it is over and i am flying happily:)<p>

Review~


	16. The reds

Himeko's Mansion:

"My birthday is tomorrow and I need you people to do the butler and maid stuffs seriously." Himeko said to the ruffs and the puffs.

"Okay." Everybody said.

Himeko leaves happily and satisfied.

"We will make sure that her birthday will be the best she ever had." Miyako said excited.

"Yeah." Masashi said sighing.

They started doing the decoration and the maids and butlers were commanding them around all the time. The maids made the girls run around the whole house and made sure they clean every spot. The boys were told to carry the things from one floor to another, and the things were heavy.

"Why do we have to do these things?" Butch asked lifting the heavy boxes.

"We got into a situation where we didn't do anything." Boomer replied.

"Or because Himeko maybe stupid." Brick said carrying the stuffs.

After all the carrying and the cleaning the girls and the boys went home exhausted. They went home and slept, didn't even bother to eat, drink, do their homework or remove their dress.

Next Morning:

Momoko's POV:

I woke, and it was 6:00 am in the morning and I didn't do my homework.

I quickly went the washroom, washed my face and as fast as I can, I did my homework and packed my bags. My mom came to my room, to find me selecting my dress for the day.

"My dear, you woke up early today didn't you?" Sakura (her mom) asked quite surprised.

"I know, mom is breakfast ready?" I asked her, taking note that the time was 7:30am.

"I just have to toast the bread." She replied going down the stairs.

I quickly went downstairs, to find my dad and sister eating their breakfast.

"Good morning dad, good morning Kuriko." I said to them as I sat down to eat my breakfast.

"Good morning." They replied.

"Momoko dear its 7:40 am, hurry before the school gate closes."

"Okay." I replied, quickly grabbed my breakfast and ran.

I ran to school as fast I can, I am going to be late. Just before the gate was going to close I entered the school.

"Just in time." I said breathing in heavily.

"Wow."

"Safe."

"Safe."

"My God."

"Whew, that was close."

I turned to find Masashi, Kaoru, Kenta, Miyako and Daichi panting heavily behind me.

"I think Himeko's work tired as a bit out."Masashi said.

"Yeah." We replied agreeing.

We all ran to class, just in time before Ms. Keane entered. We sat down quickly, Masashi was sitting next to me and looking at him remained me the time when he kissed me in the nose.

As always the class was same, people doing their work, Himeko boasting about her upcoming birthday party. To cover up that we work there, she invited us also in front of the class. In times she really does have brains.

After school:

As always we had to go to her mansion to 'work' for her. Today the work was even harder, but..… today maybe we will give her the best birthday she had. Masashi and I met a few times during work when we were walking down the hallway and I always turned my face away from him. The incident made me too shy, to look him in the eyes.

Miyako, Kaoru and I was told to clean the hallway. I was dusting the 'antique', Miyako and Kaoru sweeping the floor. A maid came and told Miyako to Sweep the gardens with the other maids. Miyako excused herself and went with the maid. I continued dusting while Kaoru swept the floor.

"Momoko, I am done with the sweeping…. And I have to mop the floor." She said sighing.

"Okay."

She went away with the broom and I am lonely now. Then I saw a redhead coming towards me. I blushed seeing Masashi coming towards me. I started sweeping the floor, to avoid making eye contact with him. He was walking towards me and I started moving away from my spot. He was only few feet away from me, when I was going to turn around and walk away he caught me by my hand and I turned around to stare at his eyes.

"Momoko." He said.

"Y-y-yeah, what?" I asked stuttering.

"I am sorry, for what I did last time." He said lowering his head slightly.

"No no, it's okay." I said quickly, he looked at me.

"N-no, I'm not saying I like you, it's just….. That umm….." I just stood there, looking at my toes and not knowing what to do.  
>"Momoko, what will you do if I say-If I say that I like you." He asked.<p>

* * *

><p>here is the next chapter (hit the music)<p>

From 20th August i may get a bit busy with my school works (sorry). but i will try to upload as much as i can.

* * *

><p>Momoko: am i still holding hands with Masashi?<p>

dreamgirlworld (me): Yes.

Masashi (Brick): Her hands are soft.

Momoko: T-thank you.

Me: Ahem Masashi, then i should write that you let go of her hand.

Brick and Momoko: No! (looked at each other and blushed)

Me: Kawaii!

Momoko: Please upload the next chapter.


	17. Party

Momoko's POV:

Ehhhhh! What did I just hear now?

He liked me.

I just stood there staring at his eyes, my heart beating fast. He let go of my hand and walked away.

Brick's POV:

I really did something stupid. To tell her that I like out of nowhere, am I that stupid? I walked away from her to hide my blushing face. I saw Kaoru going to the hallway. Is Momoko going to tell Kaoru about what I said to her?

Kaoru walked in with the mob and bucket full of water, I turned around so she couldn't she my face.

"Momoko." She called.

I walked further away from her, "Yeah, Kaoru."

"Did something happen?" she asked worried.

"N-n-nothing, it's nothing." I said.

Kaoru quickly ran and came in front of me and she looked completely surprised.

"Momoko, what happened? Why are crying?" she asked.

Kaoru's POV:

Momoko was crying, what happened?

"It's nothing, I think something got into my eye." She said rubbing her eye.

"Really, don't lie to me." I said. I know she changed a lot in the years.

"Girls, what are you doing? Go back to work quickly." The maid came and shouted at us.

"I will tell you later," Momoko said to me.

We went back doing our work. I wonder what really happened to Momoko.

Butch's POV:

Brick came to pick up the boxes and he looked completely red. What happened?

"Dude, what happened? You looked completely red." I said, it's true he looked completely red.

"It's nothing." He replied as he picked up the boxes.

"So it's okay for people to look completely red." I said a bit annoyed because I didn't get an answer for my question.

He sighed and said, "Okay okay, I will tell you later."

He took the boxes and went away and making me really confused.

No one's POV:

Himeko's father's friends started coming and her sister came to visit her, giving her gifts. Duchess also brought some trophies. Her parents boasted about her in front of their colleagues, which made Himeko a little jealous.

"I feel a bit bad for Himeko." Miyako said sadly.

"Sibling jealously." Kaoru said whistling.

Himeko heard this and came to Kaoru, "What's your problem green head?" she asked.

"Happy birthday." Kaoru replied.

"Eh?'She said confused, and was going to walk away when she heard 'Happy birthday' from the girls and boys she made as her maids and butlers.

Himeko's POV:

I was going to walk away from Kaoru when I heard 'Happy Birthday' from Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Masashi, Daichi and Kenta.

And I was really happy about it, because the only people who said happy birthday to me was my sister, and two best friends and this girls and boys. Mama and papa didn't bother to say that to me.

I walked away, to my parents and I was sure Miyako said, "She looks a bit happy now."

But that doesn't mean I will be friends with them.

No one's POV:

After boasting about her birthday party with the girls and boys she went to eat the dinner with her family.

"We shouldn't have said happy birthday to her." Kaoru said annoyed.

"But she was happy we said that." Momoko said.

"how did you know that?" Kaoru asked .

"because I saw her smile." Miyako replied.

"That's true." Daichi agreed.

"Maids and butlers please serve the guests." The old butler said through the public addressing system.

There were many guests that whole ballroom was filled. (They had a ballroom, wow).

Himeko cuts a cake, shaped as 'princess'. Some people started doing slow dancing, while others talked and ate their food. Himeko sat down to eat her lunch noticing that kaoru was going to serve her.

"Hello, my little girl butler." Himeko said mocking.

"Hello." Kaoru said trying to hold her anger.

"This place is filled, take my food and come to the garden with me." Himeko ordered Kaoru.

To not trying to ruin Himeko's birthday, Kaoru took the food and followed Himeko to the garden.

Miyako saw Kaoru following Himeko to the garden with food and felt something bad going to happen. She immediately told about it to Momoko and the boys. They followed Kaoru and Himeko the garden and what they saw was shocking.


	18. Exhausted

Kaoru kneeling down in front of Himeko, and Himeko was eating her food and making fun of Kaoru. Butch was about to go to Himeko and punch her, when Miyako and Daichi stopped him from going to Himeko.

"Kaoru doesn't want us to see this." Daichi whispered.

"She is doing it for Himeko for today only, don't worry." Miyako said.

"Let's go." Brick said to them and they went back to the ballroom. Butch wanted to go back to the garden and punch Himeko in the face.

Kaoru came from the garden with Himeko. Kaoru looked really uncomfortable, an unhappy face. Kenta wanted to go to her and make her unhappy face happy. He remembered what Miyako and Boomer told him and decided not to go to her.

The party continued for a long time. The sun went down the horizon and the moon shined high above the sky. Himeko however did not let the puffs and the ruffs go home. When the party finished, it was almost midnight.

"You may go now." Himeko said to the puffs and the ruffs.

They were exhausted from their work, having to serve from one person to another. Knowing that they won't reach home and that it will be a bad option to go home alone, they decided to sleep in Kaoru's house.

"Good thing your house is nearby." Momoko said exhausted.

"Yeah but you should tell your parents about sleeping in my house." She replied.

"Then we will be borrowing your phone." Daichi said smiling.

They followed Kaoru to her home. She still lives in the flat. They followed her, up the elevator, looking exhausted.

Kaoru knocked on her door, her mother opening the door with worried face and then turning into surprise.

"Hello Adachi-san." Momoko and Miyako said exhausted.

"My God! You people didn't go home?" she asked.

"They party only ended now. So we decided to stay in your house." Masashi said.

"I hope we won't disturb you." Miyako said politely.

"It's good to have you here." She replied happily. "My name is Adachi Matsubara and I am Kaoru's mother."

"Nice to meet you." The boys said bowing.

Adachi noticed a familiar person with black hair and green eyes; he was the boy from the skate park.

"Mom, this is Masashi." Kaoru said indicating to the redheaded boy. "This is Daichi." Kaoru said signaling to the blonde headed boy. "And this is Kenta." She said pointing to the boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get inside."Adachi replied happily, letting the six people inside the house.

"Um, can we use the phone? We didn't tell our parents about staying over at your house." Momoko said to Adachi as they entered the house.

"Kaoru dear, can you please show them where the telephone is?" she asked to her daughter.

"Okay mom." Kaoru replied, telling others to follow her.

After they made the phone call and told their parents about staying in Kaoru's house, their parents said they will pick them up in the morning.

* * *

><p>Sorry for no uploading for awhile. I took time and I uploaded two chapters(yay!).<p>

I will try to upload on weekends and on Wednesday.


	19. PPGZ

"Good thing tomorrow is a weekend." Momoko said happily.

Kaoru's father had come home to find five children talking to his daughter. His wife soon greeted him happily, much more happy than he expected.

"Hi dad." Kaoru came to him followed by her friends. He noticed that a raven haired boy had a shocking expression on his face.

"Kaoru is that your dad?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, why did you ask Kenta?" she asked.

Kenta quickly went to the living room and came back with a book and pen.

"Can you please sign this?" he asked.

"Okay sure." Masked Wonder (Kaoru's father) said.

"I am your biggest fan." Kenta said happily, there was warm, happy aura around him.

Butch's POV:

Wow! Wonder mask is Kaoru's father? I didn't know that. I feel so happy now that I am acting like Boomer right now.

"Kenta, Do you know how to wrestle?" Masked wonder asked coming towards me.

No but I wanted learn." I replied confused. Why did he ask me that?

I nodded smiling. Adachi-san called us for dinner. When we were going to the living room, Masked Wonder said, "I can teach you wrestling, I see the spirit in you."

I was happy to hear this. Masked Wonder was going to teach me wrestling. I saw Kaoru, Momoko, Miyako, Brick, Boomer, Dai-san, Shou and Adachi-san sitting down to eat their food. We ate our dinner happily, talking about school Himeko and our jobs. When we were talking about Himeko's party, I noticed that Brick and Momoko stiffened up a bit.

Me, Brick and Boomer were given the guestroom to sleep; Momoko and Miyako were going to sleep in Kaoru's room.

No one's POV:

It was around 11:00 pm and everyone was fast asleep. Butch woke up in need of water, got out of his room to find that the lights were still on in Kaoru's room. He went near the door, to find Kaoru and Momoko talking.

"Masashi said he like." He heard Momoko say in a worried tune.

Wow! Brick like Momoko. He thought surprised at what his brother said to her. He listened again to hear Kaoru's voice.

"Do you like him?" Kaoru asked Momoko.

"Yes." She mumbled, almost impossible for Butch to clearly hear it out.

"Then go tell him you like him." Kaoru replied yawning.

"But I cried in front of him." She said, tears almost forming in her eyes.

"You did what?" Kaoru said raising her voice, which in turn made Momoko to tell Kaoru to keep her voice down.  
>"Sorry." Kaoru said apologizing.<p>

"What should I do then?" Momoko asked.

"Momoko why don't you just go to him and say you like him." Kaoru said.

"Maybe he won't like me anymore." Momoko said sobbing.

"But didn't he say that he liked you?" Kaoru replied confused.

Meanwhile Butch was a having a fun time listening to the girls talking about his brother.

'_Brick is going to get a girlfriend soon. I envy you.'_ Butch thought.

He was still thing about it when something about the PPGZ came into the conversation.

"Kaoru I am not saying he like me as Momoko. I am saying that maybe he won't like me being Blossom." Momoko said.

'_Huh, What did I just hear now?'_ Butch thought confused.

"Then keep it a secret from him." Kaoru said rather confused. "Momoko you're worrying too much. Go get some sleep." She replied going back to bed when suddenly Momoko stopped her.

"Kaoru you know how it feels right, being a PPGZ." Momoko said.

"Momoko, I know you're worried but you're worrying too much." Kaoru replied to her. "Being a powerpuff is not easy but you cannot change the fact that we're the PPGZ."

Momoko just nodded and said, "I think I am worrying too much."  
>"Come on lets go to sleep. We will discuss this with Miyako in the morning." Kaoru said.<p>

They switched of the lights and went to bed. Butch was still standing there, really confused with what he have heard. '_Is Momoko really a powerpuff? Does that make Kaoru and Miyako one?'_


	20. Kaoru's breakfast

Butch silently went back to his room, lying on the bed staring at the ceiling having millions of thoughts. Momoko is a PPGZ? Is Kaoru one? What about Miyako?

He sat on the bed, looked at Brick sleeping beside him. Should tell about Momoko being a PPPGZ? What about Boomer?

He decided to go back to sleep, a hint of sadness in his face. Is Kaoru really a powerpuff? He laid on his bed, his eyes open, but soon sleep took over him and he went to sleep.

**Next Morning:**

Adachi's POV:

After I woke up, I told my husband about Kenta and Kaoru.

"What?!" he shouted. I sighed and lowering my head.

"You will wake the children." I scolded him.

"Sorry." He replied, rubbing the back of his head.

I smiled. "I will make breakfast." I said, as I got out of the bed.

"But what about Kaoru and Kenta." He asked.

"We will talk about it after they go home." I replied smiling.

"Fine." He mumbled.

I went and woke Kaoru and asked her to help me make breakfast. She woke lazily, rubbing her eyes; asking me for five more minutes.

"Kaoru, don't be so lazy, we have guests you know." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Fine." She murmured. So like her father. We quietly went to the kitchen without waking up others.

Kaoru's POV:

We went to the kitchen and made Tamagayoki (egg rolls), orange juice, toasted bread and salad. Tasty.

Soon Dai and Shou woke up. We went to brush our teeth while mom arranged the table. Soon everyone woke up and we all ate our breakfast. Miyako commenting how good the breakfast was….. proud of myself.

After everyone finished eating their breakfast, we all went to the park and after chatting for sometimes, they went home, leaving me and my skateboard. I went home to find to find my mom giggling at me. I felt a pink, warm aura around; for an unknown reason it scared me.

"What, mom?" I asked nervously.

"He-he Kaoru, you're going to be a great wife." She replied happily. Something's wrong here.

"Mom."

"Ohh Kaoru, have you heard how Kenta complimented on your food. He said he liked it so much." She squeaked.

I felt my cheeks becoming pink for no reason and I had to pull my cap over my face so that my mom doesn't see me blushing. My father soon came into the situation, hearing my mother squeak happily.

"W-what happened?!" he asked running into the room, almost tripping.

"Honey, you know wha-"

"Mom stop." I yelled.

"What happened." Dad asked again, getting a bit annoyed.

"Nothing dear, it's just that she so cute when she is near Kenta" she replied happily.

"Kaoru is that true?" dad asked me with teary eyes.

"No dad." I yelled, both blushing and angry. I went to the kitchen, took a glass of water and snacks; went to my room, my face feeling hot.

Kenta's POV:

We all went home leaving Kaoru. After a few miles of walking, we started flying.

"Don't you think Kaoru is a nice cook?"asked Boomer, quite happy with his breakfast.

"Maybe you're saying that because you don't have to cook today." I replied. He just crossed his arms and pouted, "Butch stop teasing me."

Brick just chuckled; looking at me and grinning, he asked, "But won't you get a girlfriend who can cook well?"

I blushed.

We soon reached home, after a few fights (well about Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako, you know). But after bringing Momoko and Miyako into the conversation, it did make Brick and Boomer blush.

I went and laid down in my bed, but soon my mind went back to the night at Kaoru's house. Is Momoko really a PPGZ? What about Kaoru and Miyako? How will I really know that they are the PPGZ?

Soon I got an idea. I jumped out of the bed and told my brothers that should rob the mall tomorrow. They agreed excited…. well we are the RRBZ. I told them that we should rob the mall during lunch break. They were confused; I just told them to follow my plan.

* * *

><p>thank you for waiting. My exams are still not over but i got time to upload (yay!)<p>

review~


	21. Treat your wound

My exams are over YAY!

This is the longest chapter I have typed.

I was surfing in the net when i found **Powerpuff girls: action t****ime.** Do you guys know where we can watch the show or is it a comic... i don't know but you PM me (its for that right?)

* * *

><p>'<em>I need to find out if they really are the powerpuff girls. But what will I do if they really are the powerpuff girls?'<em>

Butch was still thinking about it when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Boomer entered the room. He wore a white shirt, blue jacket, light grey ash pants and his Rowdy ruff belt. He frowned as he found Butch still in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Butch, you're not ready yet? We have school." He said angrily.

"Sheesh, you don't have to get angry for that you know." Butch said as got out his bed.

Boomer lowered his head and sighed, shaking it from side to side.

"Okay then, I will be downstairs." Boomer said as he got out of the room.

Butch grabbed a green sleeveless hoodie, black skinny jeans and his RRBZ belt. Butch was halfway down the stairs when the aroma of food filled the air. It was different from the usual cereal, milk and bread. When he entered the dining room, it was filled with the smell of pancakes. Butch was quite surprised. They usually never had pancakes, actually they never had pancakes.

_Butch's POV:_

Pancakes! It smells of pancakes here. We never made pancakes at home. I have only seen these things at the shop windows (A/N: I don't know if they display pancakes.)

I found Megumi reading the newspaper. She was wearing a light pink robe and off-white hair wrap. How can she handle a freezing cold bath in the morning?

I went to the table to find Brick eating breakfast and boomer taking the last pancake from the pan. Boomer sat down on the table with two plates of pancakes, one for me and him.

"Good morning." Brick said as he ate his second pancakes. He was wearing a red shirt, light brown pants and his RRBZ pants.

I sat down; ate our lunch and went to school, waiting for lunch break to come. I really hope Kaoru isn't a PPGZ.

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

'_My god…..lunch break'_

_No one's POV:_

Brick and Boomer found Butch pacing around the hallway nervously.

"Yo, Kenta" Brick said he and Boomer walked towards Butch.

"Are you ready to rob the mall today?" Boomer whispered to the red and blue RRBZ excited.

"Yeah" Brick replied, putting his fist in the air.

Butch tensed a bit and said, "You guys go on, I will catch up with you later."

Brick looked at Butch and knew something was wrong with his brother.

"Butch ar-" Brick was cut out by Boomer.

"Why are you not coming? It was your plan only to rob the mall" he said putting his hands on the hips.

"Well, I got something to do." Butch said as he averted his eyes from his brothers. Boomer's face turned into a surprise. He never saw his brother this downhearted. Brick decided to kept quiet and follow Butch's plan.

"Boomer, let's go." Brick said as he and Boomer went to the roof.

"What happened to Butch?" Boomer asked Brick as they flew to the mall. He just replied with a simple 'I don't know', but deep down Boomer knew Brick was worried about Butch.

* * *

><p>Butch was still pacing around the hallway when his RRBZ belt started blinking. He took out his compact to see Brick telling him that they reached the mall.<p>

"Okay, I will come now." Butch said. The screen went black and he stared at it for a few moments before closing it and going to the cafeteria. He soon found Kaoru and for the first time noticed a belt wrapped around her waist.

_Butch's POV:_

I noticed that the belt wrapped around Kaoru's waist was blinking. She started looking around and went to the roof top.

_No one's POV:_

Butch remembered the disappearing power he got after he and his brother drank the portion. (He disappeared)He quietly followed Kaoru to the roof top to find Momoko and Miyako talking to Kaoru. He went nearer to them, standing just behind Kaoru, to find them talk about Brick and Boomer.

"It's the Rowdyruff boys." Momoko said.

"Again" Kaoru said angrily.

"Kaoru, don't worry, you will have the time to eat lunch." Miyako said, trying to calm down the angry Kaoru.

"Fine." Kaoru mumbled.

"Hyper Blossom"

"Rolling Bubbles"

"Powered Buttercup"

Butch stood there, surprised and saddened by the fact that the girls were the powerpuff. Kaoru took a step back, ready to fly but she tripped on something and fell on the ground, her back hitting the floor.

"**OUCH**"

"Kaoru are you okay." Momoko and Miyako said in unison, as they ran towards her friend.

"I am sure I tripped on something." Kaoru replied, looking around. She looked around to find nothing on the floor. Confused, she got up and shrugged to the girls.

"My bad. Let's go." Kaoru said as they flew the mall.

Butch stood there, thinking how cute Kaoru's face was when she was pouting. But he soon snapped to reality; realizing that Kaoru tripped on his leg. He soon found himself smirking.

Suddenly his compact on his belt started blinking. He found a redheaded male with a scratch mark on his forehead.

"Brick, what happened to your forehead?" Butch asked surprised.

"That green puff scratched me on my forehead, just because I spitballed the red one." Brick complained angrily.

Butch smirked and said, "Hold on for a bit, I will come there as soon as I can."

He appeared to his normal form and transformed into 'Butch'. He flew the shopping mall, to find Brick, Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer fighting while Buttercup was eating a bento, seeing her friends fight.

Boomer somehow managed to hurt Bubbles and Butch noticed Buttercup taking out her hammer and 'swing sonic' Boomer to a wall.

Butch chuckled and it soon turned into a smirk. He started flying to buttercup and threw her to a tall building. She smashed through the windows and landed on the floor. He flew to the building to see Buttercup slowly breathing and her eyes were closed. Seeing this Butch tensed up.

_Butch's POV:_

I went inside the room, looking for Buttercup, only to find many people running to the exit door. When I found her, she was lying on the floor; her eyes closed, breathing slowly. My body tensed up. Is she dead? Unconscious?

I was panicking. I slowly went to her and was just about to touch her cheek, when she opened her eyes and punched me in the face.

"Jerk, you fell for that." She said smirking. I wiped off the blood from my lips and smirked at her.

"Well I did fell for that" I said as I stood up and walked to her.

"_**Kaoru"**_

Her back was against the wall and our body was only few inches apart. As I was taller than her, she had to look up. Her eyes widened as I said her name.

_Kaoru's POV:_

"_**Kaoru"**_

Butch Jojo knows my name! B-b-but how?!

I stood there looking at Butch with widened eyes.

"H-h-how did you know that? I asked scared, almost whispering.

"Come to the park at Friday night." He replied as he turned around; going to the broken windows.

"Kaoru"

"Y-yes" I answered quickly as he called my name.

"Don't come as Buttercup, come as Kaoru." He said smiling to me.

Butch's POV:

I noticed that the broken glass pieces have cut Kaoru's hand and leg. I went up to her, taking notice that she took few steps back.

I put my hand in my pocket to find some bandages Boomer had given me. I went to her, took her hand and placed the bandages in her hand.

"Treat your wounds first." I said sweetly.

* * *

><p>Review~<p> 


	22. Butch

**Check my profile to know when l will be uploading the next chapter. **

* * *

><p>Kaoru's POV:<p>

His eyes softened as he looked at me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer and gazing into my eyes. I stared into his eyes, my heart was beating fast…. Feeling little scared. I sensed the energy slowly draining away from my legs. I clutched into his jacket when he quickly planted a kiss on my forehead.

He placed his forehead on mine, fixing his eyes on mine.

"Take care, Kaoru." Butch said as he went near the window and flew to his brothers.

I stood there, eyes widened and finally flopped to the ground with a thud. I sat there completely shocked at what have happened at the past few minutes.

I decided to go to Momoko and Miyako. They were shocked seeing me in full of cuts. They quickly came to me asking me if I was okay.

"Nice work Butch." Brick said, as he high fived Butch and Boomer.

The girls glared at them.

Blossom's POV:

I and Miyako glared at them. Can they get any ruder?

"**That is it. You boys are really being mean to Buttercup.**" Miyako shouted.

Everyone stared at her in astonishment.

"She is really angry now." Buttercup whispered to me.

Bubbles charged at Boomer hitting him with an energy ball. I led buttercup to a building nearby. It was buffet on top of a tall building and no one was there. I led buttercup to chair, made her sit down and warned her not to come to us.

"But"

"No but. Don't you dare try to move from here" I said and flew to Bubbles.

No one's POV:

Kaoru sat on the chair and sighed. Blossom wouldn't let her fight.

"All I did was getting smashed to a building." She said to herself. She wanted to fly to Butch and hit him with her hammer. She sighed again knowing that wouldn't happen today.

She realized that the place she was sitting was holding a party.

'People must have ran away to save themselves.'

Noticing it was a buffet party, she decided to get some food. She tried to get up but felt a sharp sting of pain in her ankle.

**"OUCH"**

She flopped down to the chair.

"A sprained ankle?" she heard a voice behind her. Kaoru turned to find a green eyed boy with black raven hair. She glared at Butch angrily.

"Why are you so angry?" he said as he took a bowl of ice cream and told her to take it.

"I don't need it." Kaoru replied angrily.

"Don't be so angry." Butch said, smirking.

"It's your fault I got hurt." She said with venom in her voice.

"Kaoru-chan I didn't come here to fight. I wanted to talk to you." Butch said as he kept the bowl on a table and sat near her.

"Talk?" Buttercup asked shockingly. Something must be wrong here.

"Yes, talk….. about Himeko." He said normally, as if it is the normal thing to do.

"Don't tell me you're intreset…." Kaoru said with disgust in her face.

Butch smirked and replied, "Don't tell me you're jealous."

**"NO."**

"But I got worried seeing you as a butler." He said in a fake worried tone and face.

"How did you know that?" Buttercup asked surprised.

"Hmm…. I don't know." Butch replied happily, smiling at Buttercup.

She glared at him. He pulled his chair closer to her while buttercup tried to move away from him.

"Kaoru-chan, don't be so angry with me." He said.

"You literally smashed me to building and my body is covered in scratches. How am I not supposed to be angry with you?"Kaoru yelled at Butch.

"But I want to save you from Himeko." He said.

"What?" Kaoru asked confused.

A smirk was forming in Butch's face. A cunning one.

"I know that you and you're friends are being a slave to Himeko. I want to save you all."

Before Kaoru could reply, Butch pulled her closer to him and whispered something in her ear.

"Is it a good one?" he asked.

"Y-yes."

"Okay then, I will see you on Friday."

He flew away, leaving Kaoru shocked. 'Why does he want to cooperate with me so much?'

She heard the school bell ringing and soon Miyako and Momoko came and picked her up and went to school.

* * *

><p>The plan will be revealed in the next chapter.<p> 


	23. Daichi's bandages

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>School<strong>

**Nurse's office:**

After Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako went to the Nurse's office; Kaoru told them to go class, as the bell has rang.

"Miss Matsubara, look at you." The nurse said, shocked.

"Hello Ms Aoi." Kaoru said smiling at her. Aoi sighed and shook her head.

"What happened this time?" She asked applying medicine on Kaoru's wound.

"Ah! I got hurt while I was playing." Kaoru replied… lying.

"Well you are a female; you should care of your body."Aoi scolded Kaoru.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes.

"Kaoru." Aoi said.

"Yes"

"Don't lie. Tell me the truth." She said as she finished bandaging Kaoru.

Kaoru's eye twitched, she said, "I don't have time Aoi-san, bye and thank you." And she quickly walked from there.

'Why did I do that? My leg hurts now.' Kaoru said to herself as she slowly walked towards her class.

**PPGZ's Class:**

"Does anyone know where Miss Matsubara is?" Ms Keane asked the class. Everyone shook their head while Momoko and Miyako looked at each other.

Suddenly the door opened and Kaoru entered the class. The students started mumbling to each other.

"What happened to you?" Ms Keane asked shocked.

"I got hurt while playing." Kaoru replied to her with the same lie, except this time no one asked her any question.

She quietly dragged her leg towards her place and sat on the chair.

Everyone looked at her astonished; she glared at them. They quickly turned around, frightened by Kaoru's death glare.

"Ahem, can we begin the class?" Ms Keane asked the students.

"Yes" they all said in unison.

Lunch break:

"Kaoru-san what happened to you?" Daichi asked worried.

"I got hurt while playing." Kaoru said, putting her hand on her head and smiling at Daichi.

"Ah!" Miyako shouted. Everyone turned around to look at her.

"Kaoru, you have two three scratches still unattended."

"Miyako don't scare us." Momoko said sighing with relief.

"Come on Kaoru lets go the nurse's office." Miyako said dragging Kaoru to the door.

"Miyako don't worry, it's just a scratch."Kaoru said trying to pull her hand away from Miyako.

"Then I will treat you." Miyako said taking her first aid box from her bag.

"Wha-"

"Ummm…."Miyako said looking at everyone.

"Yes?" Masashi asked.  
>"Do you have any bandages?" Miyako said. Everyone shook their head, except Boomer.<p>

"I have some." He said, giving the bandages to Miyako.

"Thank you Daichi-kun."

Kaoru slowly walked to the group of people who left her on the door. She sighed seeing Miyako taking the medicine and cottons balls from the box.

"Kaoru-chan, please sit down." Miyako said pointing to a chair nearby.

Kaoru sat down on the chair and let Miyako attend her wound. After putting the medicine on her wound (which hurts), Miyako took out the bandages Daichi has given her. Kaoru looked at it with confusion. Momoko took notice of that and asked Kaoru what happened. Butch twitched a bit.

"No, it's nothing." Kaoru replied to Momoko, shaking her head.

"It's done." Miyako said to Kaoru as she put the last bandage on Kaoru's wound.

"But how can this happen?" Masashi mumbled. Kaoru turned around and looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

"What?" Momoko asked confused.

"Well, I am sure Aoi-san is a nice nurse. She won't miss a wound." Masashi said to Momoko.

"Now think about it, that's true.' Momoko said and looked at Kaoru.

"Ha ha... I ran from the nurse office."Kaoru said smiling at her friends.

"What?!" everyone around her shouted. The whole class looked at them.

"Ha ha sorry." The RRBZ and PPGZ apologized.

"Let's go eat lunch." Kaoru said as she slowly got up from the chair and started walking towards the door.

After the last period, Himeko let Kaoru take rest for the day.

"I don't want a slow working servant for me." She said, looking at the mirror in her car.

"Fine."

Kaoru started walking toward her home, holding her bag and skateboard in her hand.

While she was whistling and slowly walking towards her house, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to find Kenta running towards her.

"I will take you home.' He said, panting when he reached her.

"T-t-thank you." Kaoru said blushing.

Kenta also blushed, but it soon formed into a small smirk, which Kaoru didn't notice.

"Then shall we go." He said, holding his hand out.

"Yeah." Kaoru nodded.

Kaoru placed her hand on his and they started walking towards her house. After reaching Kaoru's house, Kaoru looked at Kenta blushing.

**Butch's POV:**

'_Damn, she is so cute.'_

"T-thank you." Kaoru said looking at me, her beautiful eyes making my heart beat fast.

"You're welcome." I replied, my face completely red.

She turned around and started walking towards the door when suddenly she tripped on something and fell backwards. I quickly hold out my hands and let her fall on my chest.

We looked at each other and blushed. Our faces were only few inches away from each other.

She quickly moved away from me, thanked me and walked into the building.

I stood there blushing, looking like an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this chapter good? The blues and the Reds will be coming soon.<strong>

**Butch: i am still standing there.**

**Me: Yes, but if you want you can go home.**

**Butch: Then i will stand here for five more minutes. (blushing... whoa he is tomato red.)**

**Me: Aww~**

**Review.**


	24. Whole day blushing

I am really really sorry for not uploading for a whole week :(

My 5 year old cousin and her family came to visit and i couldn't use the net of the whole week. i am really really sorry!

my cousin isn't scared of horror movie. she watched the trailer of a horror movie, smiling and laughing while i sat there covering my eyes and ears. shemurr!

* * *

><p>No one's POV:<p>

"Welc-" Adachi looked at Kaoru surprised. "My God, you're looking like a tomato."

"I was running." Kaoru replied, removing her shoes and placing it on the floor. Adachi walks to her and holds her face in both of her hands. She looks at Kaoru who was completely red, looking at her with embarrassment.

"Kaoru, don't lie to me. I know that you hurt you're ankle."

Kaoru gasp a bit and turns her eyes away from her mother.

"I am gonna take a bath." Kaoru said quickly turning her head away from her and quickly went inside.

"Kaoru"

Kaoru stands stills and slowly turns to look at her mother, her cap covering her blushing face.

"I saw what happened outside."

Kaoru twitched and looked at her mother, scared, thinking she will scold her.

"Mom, I tripped on a stone an-"

Her mother smiled at her and told her to take her bath. Kaoru went inside and had a hot tub bath, letting her body relax and thinking about what had happened in the past few hours.

She thought about Butch.

"That pervert." She said as she remembered what he did to her.

She tried to think about someone else other than Butch.

She decided to think about what all happened in school and what had happened between her and Kenta.

'Why did I do that?" she said smacking herself in the forehead, blushing.

She got out of tub and draped her towel around herself.

* * *

><p>"Sis, come for dinner." Dai called.<p>

Kaoru quietly came into the room and placed herself in the chair and ate her dinner quietly, without making any noise. Her dad looked at her, raising his eyebrow.

"Kaoru what happened to your usual active energy?" he asked.

Kaoru smiled at him and went back eating her dinner.

"What happened to her?" her dad whispers to Adachi. She smiled at him and told him that nothing is wrong.

Seeing this all, her brothers who were eating their lunch, stopped eating and looked at each other and smiled a little.

Shou masked a worried face and asked Kaoru, "Sis, what happened? Why are you not eating?"

"Sis, what ha-" Dai asked grinning.

Kaoru stood up from the seat.

"Mom, I had enough. I am going to bed." Kaoru went back to her room.

"Okay then, we are eating you're fried shrimp." Dai and Shou said in unison as they attacked her food.

"Boys." Adachi scolded them.

"Mom, you only yourself, taught us not to waste food." Dai said with food in his mouth.

Adachi sighed while her husband laughed.

"Ahh, my whole day has been revolved around me blushing." She said to herself as she flopped on the bed and shut her eyes.


	25. The Garden

**BrickXBlossom **fans you're lucky

* * *

><p>"Momoko wake up. You have to get ready." Sakura shouted from the kitchen. When Momoko still didn't come down for breakfast, Sakura went to her room to find her sleeping comfortably.<p>

"Really." Sakura said to herself as she placed both of her hands on her hip. She went to Momoko and started shaking her gently.

"Dear wake up, you have school today." Sakura said.

"Can I have five more minutes?" Momoko asked her from under the blanket.

"When you come back from home, you can sleep, okay?"

Momoko slowly got up from the bed and went to get ready, walking towards the washroom like a penguin.

"Come down fast." Sakura told her as she went down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Why?!" Momoko said running. "Why didn't I wake up earlier. AHH! My feet are burning."<p>

"Momoko"

Momoko looked up to see Miyako and Kaoru standing behind the gate.

"Run a bit faster." Kaoru shouted.

"The gate is going to close." Miyako shouted to her.

Momoko saw a person coming to the gate and closing. She ran even faster, sweat running down her forehead. She was sure her lunch was getting messed up. Just before the person closed the gate, she glided through the space between the gate and the wall and got inside the school.

"S….a…fe" she said panting.

"That's why I told you to come exercise with me." Kaoru said.

"Yeah. Call me next time." Momoko said.

* * *

><p>No one's POV:<p>

As usual Princess came and picked up the girls and they all went to her house together. They were given their job for the day and Momoko went to the garden.

"Water the flowers and go pick all the fruits from the other garden." The maid said to Momoko and went away.

"Really?" Momoko murmured to herself as she took the watering pot and started watering the flowers.

"Momoko"

Momoko froze as Masashi called her name. She turned around to find him.

"Masashi" Her voice is almost inaudible.

He walks to her and says, "I like you"

"Eh?" Momoko's heart fluttered.

Momoko's POV:

I dropped the watering pot. I panicked. I turned around and started walking away when Masashi got hold of my wrist. I gasped and turned around. I fixed my eye on the ground.

"Momoko"

I looked into his eyes. My heart is beating fast.

"Um…..ummm" I started. My whole face was red and I looked away from his gaze.

"I like you too." I blurted. I realized what I said and closed my mouth with my hand.

"What?" Brick said, a hint of happiness in his voice.

"I like you too" I said again, removing my hand from my mouth.

Masashi pulled my hand and kissed me. Kissed me. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I closed my eyes. I could feel his lips on mine.

* * *

><p>Kyaaa! did you like my BlossomXBrick?<p> 


	26. Kenta is Butch?

**Midnight:**

**Kaoru's house:**

Kaoru slowly got up from the bed and went to the washroom to wash her face. She then went to her closet and checked for something to wear that could withstand the cold. She sighed as she started to dig through her closet.

She changed her green pajamas to casuals. She wore a full sleeve, turtle neck green sweater, with black pants. She checked herself in the mirror and straightened her sweater with her hands.

"Kaoru, why are you so nervous?" Kaoru asked herself.

She took her scarf and slowly opened her door, peeking through it see if anyone was there; then tip-toped to the front door. She took her boots in her hands and unlocked the door. She looked around if anyone was there and slowly turned the door lock, opening it slightly.

She let out a sigh and got out of the house.

"I am sorry mom." Kaoru said closing the door.

After running for awhile Kaoru transformed into Buttercup.

"So cold." She said, putting her hands on her upper arm and rubbing them to keep them warm. She wrapped the scarf around her neck and started flying.

She flew to the park and turned back to Kaoru. She walked around to find Butch.

"Didn't he come?" she said, almost shouting. "What the…." Kaoru let out an angry sigh. She went near the children's park and laid her back on a tree. She looked at the clear sky, filled with thousands of beautiful stars.

Kaoru heard the swing moving back and forth; she quickly turned her head to look at the swing.

**Kaoru's POV:**

I saw a figure sitting on the swing. I went nearer and found a person with raven black hair, sitting there.

"Who are you?" I asked, shaking a bit.

His green eyes met mine and he looked at me, smiling.

"It's me." he said.

"Oh, it's you Kenta." I said, shivering from the cold and wondering why Kenta was here.

"Hello Kaoru."Kenta said, standing up and started walking towards me.

"_**Or should I say Buttercup**_**.**"

I felt Goosebumps running down my spine, as Kenta called me Buttercup. I slowly started walking backwards, making sure I didn't trip on something and fall down.

"How do you know that?" I asked him, feeling scared. _'How did he know I was Buttercup?'_

He looks at me and smiles.

"Do you want to know?" he asked me and chuckles. _Is he teasing me?_

I glare at him and he sighs, smiling, moving his head side to side.

"Alright, alright I will tell you." He said and before I could say anything, he transforms into Butch… wait! What! Kenta is Butch?

I stare at Butch, my mouth open. I was sure my jaw dropped down on the floor.

"Kaoru, close your mouth." Kenta said, closing my mouth with two of his fingers.

"Wait, you are Butch?" I said, almost shouting. I felt like crying and angry at myself for no reason.

"Is there any problem in that?" he asks me, walking towards me again.

I walked back again but my back hits something. When I looked, it was the tree. I look back at Butch again; my eyes wide open….with fear. Really quickly, I hit him on his stomach with my knee. He bends and put his hand around his stomach and clutches it.

"OW!"

Butch looks at me, angrily. A small gasp escapes my mouth and I tried to move away but Butch comes and smirks at me.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, whispering in my ear.

I shivered.

"You pervert." I said and try to hit him again but he pins both of my hands on the tree, above my head.

I try to hit him with my legs but he put both of his feet on mine.

"Kaoru-chan, it won't work." He says to me, smirking cunningly.

"YOU IDIOT" I shout at him and he chuckles.

"Cute."

I blushed.

"Shall we talk about spoiling Himeko's plan?"

He let go of my hands and I flop down on the grass; inhaled deeply.

"How?"I ask, looking at him.

He smirks, "That I will tell you now."

"But before that tell me how you became….. Well 'Kenta'." I told him.

He smiles and stretched out his hand to help me stand up.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that Mojo Jojo left you guys with this portion, which you drank and the next day you all turned like this." I told him. We were sitting on the swing and talking about it.<p>

"Yep" he replied, grinning.

I smacked on his head. He rubbed his head with his hands and asked me why I did that.

"Do you think it's time goof around? Tell me about spoiling Himeko's plan." I scolded.

"Well the villains know each other very well. So she will recognize me anyway." He said.

"But Himeko cannot turn into villain 'princess' anymore." I told him.

Butch then looked into my eyes, asking for something. I raised one of my eyebrows and he smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"We need the black chemical X." he replied.

"What? Are you serious or joking?" I asked him, surprised.

"Do you think I am joking?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

I knew he was not joking. He was serious about it.

* * *

><p>Himeko you're in trouble. ;)<p> 


	27. Chocolate cakes

"What do you want other than the black chemical x?" Kaoru asked Butch, sitting in the swing, slowly moving back and forth.

Butch looked at her and replied:

"A portable sound recorder"

Kaoru looks at Butch confused.

"I will tell you." Butch said. "What you have to do i-"

Kaoru swiftly moved her hand; closed Butch's mouth with her hand.

"Shhhhh" Kaoru whispered, putting her other finger on her lips. Butch nodded and listened for sometimes, he noticed rustling sounds near the bush, but it soon died out, noticing that the people he/she was spying on has stopped speaking. Butch and Kaoru looked at each other and let out a sigh. They looked at each other for some times; Kaoru quickly removed her hand from his mouth.

"Sorry" Kaoru apologized.

Butch patted her head:

"Thanks Kaoru"

Butch smiled at her; Kaoru hide her blushing face.

**Kaoru's POV:**

'_Snap out of it Kaoru'_ Kaoru thought to herself and looked up to Butch.

"Butch let's go somewhere else." Kaoru said, standing up from the swing. She started to walk away when Butch got hold of her hand. She looked at him and heard a sound… a familiar sound.

'_Kaoru it's me' _

Kaoru's eyes widened in realization, "Butch is that you?" Kaoru turned around and asked Butch.

Butch looked at Kaoru and smiled at her.

"How?" Kaoru asked surprised.

'_After we drank the portion, we can do telepathy.' _

Kaoru nodded slightly and let Butch tell his plan to her.

**No one's POV:**

After discussing what all they need to do, Butch dropped Kaoru home and flew to his own house thinking about the plan they discussed about.

When he reached home, Butch found Megumi on the doorway, looking angrily at Butch. He slowly flew to the house and as soon as he placed his foot on the doorstep, Megumi smacked him on his head using a rolled magazine.

"OW!" Butch yelled, rubbing his head with hands. "This is the second time I got hit on the head!"

"What?" Megumi asked confused, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Nothing" he mumbled, still rubbing his head.

Megumi let out a loud sigh and shook her head with disappointment.

"Anyway, go inside and sleep. We will discuss about this in the morning." Megumi said, making way for Butch to get inside.

"What about Brick and Boomer? Do they know about it?" Butch asked, standing in the doorway.

"No" Megumi replied, still angry at Butch.

Butch sighed in relief and started walking towards his room when Megumi called out to him.

"Who were you with night?"

Butch heart skipped a beat and he quickly faked a yawn. He turned around to look at her and smirked.

"Goodnight **oba-san**~" Butch said, mockingly.

"YA"

Butch slowly ran to his room, Megumi still angry at him for calling her an oba-san. He went inside his room and closed the door behind him.

"I thought I almost got caught."

Butch went and lay on the bed. He looked at the hand he held Kaoru in the park. He looked at it, smiling.

"You still make my heart fluster, Kaoru."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning:<strong>

**In School:**

"Where is Butch-kun today?" Miyako asked Daichi, looking around for Butch.

"Butch got fever" Daichi replied to Miyako. "It looks like he went out in the night time. I hope he gets better soon"

Miyako smiled at Daichi and said, "You are really a great brother"

Daichi bushed at Miyako's comment.

Miyako and Daichi turned around to hear Kaoru whistle at them.

"Wa~, look at the blue lovebirds." Kaoru said teasing Daichi and Miyako, followed by Momoko and Masashi.

The blue lovebirds blushed even more.

"They are not the blue lovebirds but the red blushing lovebirds." Masashi teased.

Kaoru, Masashi and Momoko soon busted out into laughter.

Momoko noticed that Kenta was not there and asked why Masashi why he was there.

"Looks like my brother has a fever." Masashi leaned closer to Momoko and whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"He stayed out all night" Masashi said. He then looked at Kaoru and continued. "Must be a girl." Everyone turn around to looked at Kaoru.

Kaoru stood there, her brows raised. Her friends looked at each other and chuckled; Kaoru's face soon reddened.

**After school:**

"Kaoru, I found this really good shop which serves the best chocolate cakes. Everyone is going there, you want to come?" Momoko asked Kaoru, her eyes filled with excitement.

"Yeah, but I won't be staying too long." Kaoru replied.

After they have reached their shop, Kaoru ordered four cakes and asked them to pack it. Miyako saw that and asked Kaoru what she is doing.

Kaoru hesitated a bit and replied, "I will go home and eat."

"Then why are you buying four cakes? Are you going to eat that all alone? Momoko gasped.

"No it-" Kaoru was soon cut short by Momoko.

"That's not fair Kaoru. Even I am eating only one cake." Momoko argued.

"It's for my parents and brothers." Kaoru replied, relieved that Momoko stopped taking. If Momoko keeps on, it won't stop.

"But I thought your father went to Korea for the wrestling match." Miyako asked, quite confused. Miyako was sure Kaoru's father will only return after a week.

'_Damn it' _Kaoru thought, _'Why did I tell her that?'_

"The match ended early. He will be coming tonight from Korea." Kaoru lied, her paws a bit sweaty.

"Then maybe we should go visit tomorrow." Miyako said, happily.

'_Shit'_ Kaoru panicked.

"Day after tomorrow he has to go training. After that he won't came back after a week." Kaoru lied again.

"Then you should better hurry and spent every possible time with him." Momoko said to Kaoru, placing the cake packets on her hand; pushing Kaoru to the doorway.

"Bye" Kaoru said, she quickly ran out of the shop. After running for a while, she stopped to catch her breath.

"I almost got caught." She said to herself.

She took her skateboard and went to Butch's house. She was near the outer gate of Townsville.

She took out her cell phone and called Butch.

"Butch, I will be there in a few minutes." Kaoru said; she ended the call and fly to his house.

* * *

><p>My apology letter:<p>

I am so so sorry for the late update. I had science fair and I had to study for examination and all. I try not make it late again.

By the way x mas programs are coming. But i won't be late in uploading in new chapter.


	28. Chibi Kaoru and Wizard Butch

"Butch"

Kaoru slowly opened the door and peeked through it. Kaoru had reached Butch's house and found the front door unlocked.

"Kaoru, come in."Butch said, opening the door.

Kaoru walked inside and held out the cake in front of Butch.

"It's chocolate cake. Sorry I couldn't get something with sauce." She said, while Butch took the cake to the laboratory.

"It's okay. Actually the portion I made turned kinda chocolate brown. We can use it as chocolate sauce." Butch said.

He opened it and looked quiet taken back. He looked at Kaoru.

"Kaoru we only need two cakes." Butch chuckled at the mistake Kaoru made.

"N-no, actually it is for you." Kaoru said her face covered in blushes.

"What?" Butch asks, not sure if he had heard it properly. _'Did she just say she brought it for me?'_

Kaoru goes near Butch and ….

…...

…...

Snatch the cake from his hands.

"If you don't want it, I will eat it." Kaoru said, sticking her tongue out and ran away from Butch.

He stood there, surprised,"Hey! Give me back my cake." Butch said, running behind Kaoru.

"Your cake? I bought the cake." Kaoru said, still running away from Butch. She turned around and found Butch coming closer and closer to her. She ran even faster, as fast as her legs could carry her.

"But I thought you bought one piece for me." Butch yelled. Butch saw Kaoru jump out of the window. He panicked.

"Kaoru are you mad? This is the freaking third floor." Butch shouted. He saw Buttercup fly high in the sky.

"Really?" Butch asked annoyed, but it soon turned into a smirk and he shouted:

"Kaoru I gonna catch you now."

**Kaoru's POV:**

God he is fast. I could feel the sweat running down my forehead. I wiped the sweat with my hand. I saw an open window and jumped out it; transforming into Buttercup before I smash myself to the ground. I can't give up like that, especially to Butch Jojo. I heard him shout, saying that he will catch.

I flew up high in the sky, leaving traces of green light. I looked back to see whether if Butch had caught up with me. I saw a green dot below me; it soon became larger, revealing Butch.

I soared high in the sky and soon clouds started surrounding me. I stopped flying and looked down. I saw Butch's house's rooftop as a tiny pyramid. It was surrounded by dead plants and trees, making it look black and dark.

But….. Where is Butch? I looked around for him; he was nowhere to be found. I smirked with victory. I guess he retreated.

"Ah! I got you." Butch shouted as he popped out from a cloud behind me and took the cake from me.

"I guess I won." He said smirking. He read my mind.

"Butch stop reading my mind." I yelled as I tried to take the cake from him.

He moved away from me and lifted his hand which he held the cake packet. He signaled me to get the cake. I flew towards him and tried to snatch the cake packet from him.

"Give it to me." I said, desperately trying to take the cake.

"Kaoru-chan, you have to get it from me." He said and he flew towards the ground.

I followed him, making him go faster.

**Butch's POV:**

"Give it to me." Kaoru said to me as she tried to snatch the cake packet away from me. I smirked, seeing Kaoru trying hard to take the cake from me.

"Kaoru-chan, you have to get it from me." I teased. I started flying towards the ground until I realized something. Did I just call Kaoru Kaoru-chan? What the…...…. What is wrong with me?

I shook of that thought and flew faster towards the ground, as Kaoru started reaching near me.

"Butch, freeze." Kaoru yelled, flying even faster towards me.

I went near my house and entered through the same window where we flew out. I almost reached my room when Kaoru took hold of my jacket and I tripped, losing grip of the cake packet, making it go high in the sky. I fell flat on my face, while Kaoru caught the cake. She was standing on top of me, both of her legs beside my stomach.

"Kaoru" I started when Kaoru cut me off by saying:

"Don't you dare look up." she yelled. I looked down, my nose touching the ground.

Confused, I asked, "Why?"

"I am wearing a skirt you idiot, so don't you dare look up, I warn you." She warned me.

I raised my hand as if I am asking a question and asked, "So can I still have one piece of cake?"

Kaoru growled angrily and got off me and moved aside, making space for me to stand up.

I looked at her and said, "Maybe I should have looked up." I teased. She glared at me with anger.

"Don't you dare…." she said, she clenched her fist, ready to throw a punch at me.

I backed away, "Sorry sorry. So can we talk about the plan?" I asked.

Kaoru loosened her fist; we both started walking towards the lab.

**No one's POV:**

Butch glanced at Kaoru, walking beside him and smiled.

"So can I still have the cake?" He asked.

"Whatever." Kaoru replied, rolling her eyes.

**Butch's POV:**

Kaoru rolled her eyes and replied, "Whatever."

"Thanks"

I glanced at her again, a small blush on her face. I chuckled, so cute.

She looked at me and asked, "What?"

I shook my head, making her raise one of her eyebrow. She shrugged and started walking in front of me, as if leading the way for me.

"Kaoru you know the way?" I asked.

"Yep"

I raised one of my eyebrows, confused at what she said. Realizing that, she continued:

"I came here 2 years ago, to find Mojo Jojo. While Momoko and Miyako searched in Mojo's old house, I came and looked here." She replied, looking back at me, her big, shiny eyes looking at me.

'Thump_ thump'_

I blushed. Why? I have no idea.

"Kaoru, you go sit in the living room. We will first eat the cakes and discuss about the plan." I said, quickly walking away, turning around a corner.

I peeked out again and asked, "You know where the living room is right?"

"Yeah yeah" Kaoru said, shooing me off while she went to the living room.

I ran to the kitchen and kept the cake packets on the kitchen counter. I exhaled out deeply, keeping my hand on my heart.

"Kaoru, you are a superwoman. You make my heart flutter."

I went and washed my face, drying my wet face with a towel. I stood there for sometimes, thinking about Kaoru. I slapped my cheeks with my hands to make me come back to reality; stop drooling over Kaoru. I quickly shook my head and blinked sometimes. I took two plates and spoons and placed the cakes on each one of the plates. I took the plates in my hand, did some breathing exercise and went to the living room.

I saw Kaoru sitting on the couch, watching some sports. When she saw me, she waved her hand at me, the remote in her hand.

"I am watching the TV for sometimes okay?" she said and went back watching the TV. I shook my head and smiled.

I walked towards the couch and placed the cakes on the table. Kaoru switched off the TV.

We both started eating the cake. It was a piece of chocolate cake with cherry and wafer stick on top of it.

**On one's POV:**

Kaoru took the plate and took a spoon of cake and put it in her mouth. She played with the spoon in her mouth, making it go back and forth.

Butch ate the cherry and played with wafer stick, making it look like a cigarette.

"What were you watching?" Butch asked. Kaoru removed the spoon and answered, "Wrestling"

"So what is the plan?" Kaoru asked Butch, who went back playing with the wafer stick.

He looks at her and replies, "You have to give the cake to professor and Ken, of course, using the portion as chocolate sauce. The portion can make them sleepy and they won't wake up after another 24 hours."

"During that time we both can sneak into lab and steal the chemical X." Kaoru said, finishing the plan.

"YUP!" Butch said happily.

"So the portion is like a sleeping drink?" Kaoru asked.

Butch frowns and says, "Not any sleeping portion, it is Butch's portion and of course it is really strong."

Kaoru rolled her eyes.

After they finished eating their cake, they went to the lab. The lab still looked same to Kaoru when she was looking for Mojo Jojo 2 years ago but it was tidier and had a table and chairs on the middle of the room. The lab was huge with two to three fans on the ceiling, glass cupboards and wooden shelve filled with chemicals. A huge shelve on the left side of the lab held some laboratory equipments while on the right side of the lab there was a built in marble table fixed to the wall. That table had three four table top stove. It also had a hole in the table, maybe a plan for another fixation of stove. Kaoru found a pot on top of that table.

Butch went near the pot and switch on the stove and started stirring the pot.

"Kaoru can you take two small containers from there." Butch asked, pointing to some shelves nearby.

Kaoru walked to the shelves and opens it, noticing that the containers were kept in the top part. She tries to reach it, standing on her toe and stretching her hand out.

"Who the hell put the containers on top of a mountain?" Kaoru asked, trying desperately to reach the containers. She sighed out in anger, putting her hand on her hip.

Butch started laughing, hearing Kaoru's question.

"We didn't put the container on top the mountain, Kaoru. It's because you're a chibi." Butch replied chuckling.

"I am 5 feet 2 inches tall." Kaoru said, angry at Butch for calling her a chibi.

"And I am 5 feet 7 inches tall."Butch replied with a mocking smile.

Kaoru crosses her hand on her chest in anger and looks away from butch with a 'hmph'

Butch smiles.

**Kaoru's POV:**

I am not a chibi. I found a chair nearby; quickly took it. I climbed on the chair and took the containers from the shelves.

I ran to Butch and kept the containers with on the counter with a loud thump.

"Even though I am short, I am smart." I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Yeah yeah I know.' Butch replied shaking his head, still stirring the portion. He looks at me and replies, "I said you're a chibi because you're cute." He touched my nose, a slight blush on his cheek.

I blushed hearing Butch's comment. I looked down, decided to move away from him, so that he doesn't see my blushing face. I quietly sat on the chair and made circles on the table, my face still blushing.

I looked at Butch, stirring the portion.

**Butch's POV:**

Kaoru slowly went and sat on the chair; I went back to stirring, my whole face looking like a red ripen tomato.

When I told Kaoru she was cute, her whole face turned red and she looked down. I just felt leaving the spoon and hugging her. She is like a small, cute chibi.

"So you're brothers and you use the lab?" Kaoru asked her voice a bit shaky.

"No, I am the only person who uses the lab." I replied, not looking at her so that I could hide my tomato face.

Kaoru suddenly clapped her hand and said, "Ah! I forget to ask you something."

I turned around to look at her, both our faces still having a slight blush.

"What did you forgot to ask?" I asked her. _What does she want to ask me?_

"Who is Megumi?" Kaoru ask.

"What?"

"I mean she said she was your mom. But you are the Rowdyruff boys, you don't have parents right? Well except for Mojo Jojo." She explained. I forgot to explain to her about Megumi.

"Well, HIM sent her here, so it looks like we are normal family to other people-"

"Wait, HIM is still alive." Kaoru ask jumping from her chair.

"Yes, but he can only transport from one place to another. He lost his other powers when he came back to earth again." I explained to her.

"Well that explains it." Kaoru said in relief. "But he won't come again right?" She asked, worried.

I shrug and replies, 'Don't know, but I think he won't come as he doesn't have his power."

"But why did HIM sent Megumi?" she ask again, looking at me.

I sigh, shaking my head. "I was going to tell you that."

"Sorry" Kaoru apologized and sat on the chair.

"It's okay. Well basically Megumi was our tutor, teaching us how to act like normal high school kids and not make trouble." I said.

We did our work quietly afterwards. Kaoru was sitting on the chair and reading through the portion recipes I made, while I made the portion and packed them in the container.

"Sleeping Portion"

"Energy portion"

Make anything Sweet Portion."

"Make anything Spicy Portion."

Kaoru started reading out all the portions that I have made. I heard a small laugh and turned around to find Kaoru giggling.

"Kaoru are you giggling?" I asked.

"What? Butch you are like wizard, making portions." Kaoru said smiling, her face glowing with happiness.

**Kaoru's POV:**

I was smiling at Butch when he walked up to me; ruffled my hair.

"Chibi Kaoru" He said smiling at me. I blushed but a small smile stayed on my lips.

"Then I am going to call you wizard Butch." I said, looking at Butch. His forest green eyes became confused but soon shined with happiness. We laughed.

An awkward silence followed. Butch hand was still on top of my head, both our face flushed.

**Butch's POV:**

"The portions ready. I will pack it now." I said, trying to break the awarded silence.

"Okay, I will help you." Kaoru said, getting up from the chair.

We started pouring the drink in the containers and closed it.

"Kaoru, do you still have the covers with you?" I ask her. She nodded with a yes and walks to the front door.

"Call me when you finish the job, okay?" I said.

Kaoru nods and transforms into Buttercup.

I hand over her the cake. "Bye chibi Kaoru."

"Bye, wizard Butch." She replied smiling at me.

Before she flew, she turned around and looked at me.

"Butch"

"Yeah?"

"I called you wizard Butch not only because you make portions but also because you are really cool, more than a wizard." She said, not looking at me and biting her side of her lips.

With that she flew away, leaving me completely astonished. I quietly went inside and closed the door behind me.

"YES!" I shouted, throwing my fist in the air. Kaoru thought I was cool, more than a wizard. YES!

"She thinks I am cool~ She thinks I am cool~ She thinks I am cool~" I made that into a song and sang it, walking like a drunk person.

"Yes!" I said again jumping in the air, throwing my hand in the air one more time.

**On one's POV:**

Butch's face glowed with happiness. He was still grinning while washing the pot and tidying the lab, singing 'she thinks I am cool'

**Kaoru's POV:**

My face was still blushing.

"Idiot" I said to myself as I smacked myself in the face.

But I felt kind of relieved, satisfied, I don't know. I wanted to tell this to Butch for a long time, well, to Kenta actually. But i can't believe i fell in love with my counterpart. Kaoru's face reddened as she realized something.

_Did i just i fell in love with my counterpart?_

* * *

><p>Dudes and girls whatever it is, okay maybe we will go with friends ;)<p>

Friends! this chapter is having** 2,678** words :) why am i happy about it? why? no idea...shermuur

And also I uploaded on time is around 11:30 pm (Saturday)... but did you enjoy it? did you? I know you did.


	29. She ran away form home

Kaoru was still thinking what she said to Butch. The thought made her blush like a tomato.

"I shouldn't have said that." Kaoru said, regretting that she have said that.

After flying for sometimes, she saw Professor's house nearby, the lights still on. Suddenly, Kaoru saw Pocchi on balcony, wagging his tail, seeing Kaoru.

"Ken, Professor, Kaoru is here." He shouted, making Ken come to the balcony, running.

He waved his hand at her and Kaoru waved back. Kaoru slowly landed on the balcony, next to Ken. Poochi jumped on her; licked her face. Ken and Kaoru and laughed.

"Calm down boy." Kaoru said through her laugh, massaging Pocchi's head.

"I am in heaven." Pocchi said happy at Kaoru's massage.

Seeing this Ken and Kaoru busted out into laughter again. Kaoru placed Poochi on the floor and they three went inside Ken's house. Kaoru nervously went near the couch and placed the cake packets on the table.

"I bought you cake." She said, looking at Ken and Poochi.

"Waa~ chocolate cake." Ken said happily, running towards Kaoru. "Dad, Kaoru got us cake."

Kaoru and Ken sat on the couch while Poochi sat on the chair which was made for him, as they waited for professor.

"Hi Kaoru" Professor said. Kaoru turned around to find Professor, coming out of the kitchen, wiping his wet hand in a towel cloth.

"Were you doing some work?" Kaoru asked, "I am sorry if I disturbed you."

The professor shook his head and replied, "No, we just finished eating our dinner. I was just making tea."

"So can we please have the chocolate cake now?" Ken and Poochi asked professor, making puppy faces.

They were folding their hands and begging professor, asking for the cake.

Professor looked at Kaoru, "Should we give them the cake?" he asked.

Kaoru shrugged and replied, "Maybe,"

"Perfect." Ken and Poochi said together. They looked at each other and laughed.

Kaoru stood up and took the cake packet and told professor to sit down.

"As you people have eaten dinner, you guys can have this tasty cake," Kaoru said, lifting up the cake packet to show it to professor.

Professor stood up from his seat and said, "I will help you."

"No no, I will do it myself," Kaoru said, "it's my treat."

Kaoru quickly went to the kitchen and slowly placed the cake on the plates. She took out the sauce and poured them on the cake. She wrote Ken and Professors names' on the side of the plate. She took the pate, bit nervous whether the plan will work and went to the living room, serving Professor and Ken the cake.

"Hey, what about me," Poochi asked, wondering if she forgot about the cake for him.

"Shou ate all the other cake pieces but I got you donuts." Kaoru said as she placed the donuts in front of Poochi.

The donuts had the chocolate sauce that Butch gave her and sprinkled chocolate chips on top of them. Poochi licked his lips hungrily.

"Thank you Kaoru-tan~," Pocchi said, as he started eating the cake.

Kaoru sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"What was the cake for, that Shou ate all them?" Ken asked, confused.

"It's Dai's birthday," Kaoru lied.

'_How many lies have I told now days?'_ Kaoru though to herself, as she wiped her sweaty hand on her pants.

"Tell him happy birthday," Professor said as he ate the cake.

Poochi's face was covered in chocolate sauce and he licked it happily. He jumped around, moving his ears.

"Kaoru, you didn't bring the cake for yourself?" Professor asked.

"I filled my stomach with cake and much other stuff," Kaoru said, rubbing her stomach in a circular motion, "And I am full."

"But you should have brought cake for yourself, we could have eaten it together," Ken said, eating the chocolate cake.

"Yeah," Poochi agreed.

"Well, maybe next time," Kaoru said to them.

"Ken, what is the time?" professor asked Ken, taking the plates from the table.

"Its 10:00 pm dad, I mean professor," Ken said, wiping off the excess chocolate sauce.

"10:00 pm?!" Kaoru yelled, jumping up from her seat.

Ken, professor and Poochi looked at Kaoru startled. professor nearly dropped the plates out of his hands.

"Kaoru you scared me," professor said, placing his hands on his heart. The other two as well placed their hands on their heart; sighed.

"Kaoru-tan, you almost scared the chemical X out of me." Poochi said, standing on his two feet.

"She sure did," Ken replied, as he sat down back on the couch.

"I am late. I was supposed to be home by 7:30 pm," Kaoru said, running to the window nearby. She transformed into Buttercup, saying goodbye to them before flying out of the window.

"But I thought her mother send her to give us the cake," Poochi said out loud, confused.

"Now think about it, it's true." Ken replied. He looked at his dad who in return shrugged, before going off to wash the dishes.

Line

Kaoru flew fast as she could, the strong wind blowing into her face. Her body was feeling cold, almost numb from the freezing wind. She wrapped her arms around her body, trying to make it warm. Kaoru saw her apartment and flew towards it even faster, noticing that the lights of her house are still on.

Kaoru went near her room window and peeked inside. There was no one in her room. She slowly tried to open the window, but remembered that she locked the window before going to school.

'_Dammit'_ she thought to herself as she moved away from the window.

A gust of cold wind blew, making her shiver; wrap her arms around her body even tighter.

"My god, I am in big trouble," she said to herself as she flew to the apartment entrance.

"Kaoru, you are late," said the old security man, looking at his new watch his grandson gave him.

"I know and I in trouble for that." Kaoru said to him, and ran to her house.

She ran up the stairs, almost bumping into some people.

"Kaoru-chan, you're late, what happened?" her neighbor, Shizuka asked her.

"I was with one of my friend," she said, waving goodbye to Shizuka.

Finally, she reached in front of her house and rang the bell, hopping that her mother wouldn't scold her for coming late. She saw her front house door bust open with a wide swing, her older brother, Dai, looking bewildered.

"Dai you scared me," Kaoru said with a small nervous chuckle.

With a dart, Dai yanked Kaoru's hand and pulled her into a hug, almost lifting her up in the air.

"Dai…" Kaoru started. Dai bought her down and lifted her again, like lifting up a baby, her feet completely in the air.

He looked at her with a sharp glare, but it soon softened and he let out a small sigh of relief.

"Miss Matsubara, it's almost 10:30 pm," Dai scolded Kaoru, almost sounding like their mother.

"Mother was just going to call the police."

"Huh?" Kaoru asked, not quite sure whether she heard it correct.

Before Dai could reply, Kaoru's mother came running to the door.

"Dai, is that Kaoru?" she asked, a bit of hope in her voice.

Dai turns and replies, "Yes mom, its little miss run away."

"I didn't run away," Kaoru shouted at Dai's ears.

"Ow..," Dai said, moving his head away from Kaoru; placing her on the ground.

Adachi ran to Kaoru and hugged her daughter.

"I thought something bad has happened to you," she said, pulling her into a tighter hug.

She moved Kaoru away, her hands still on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Miss, you are in big trouble," Adachi replied. She went inside and told Dai and Kaoru to come in.

Before Kaoru got inside the house, Dai scooped her up in his arms.

"Oni-chan, what are you doing?" Kaoru asked, surprised at the action that her brother has done.

"What? I am doing this so that you don't run away again," he teased with cunning smirk in his face.

Kaoru swung her legs as hard as she could, but unfortunately her brother still didn't let her go. She sighed as she gave in and let her brother carry her.

Dai flopped Kaoru in the couch with 'thud'. Kaoru's mother and her two brothers were staring at her.

"Kaoru where have you been?" her mother asked her, worried.

"I went to meet professor," Kaoru said, sitting properly on the couch, "I had trouble transforming."

The family sighed with relief.

"But I thought you ran away or something." Dai said, still teasing Kaoru.

Kaoru glared at him and got up to fight with him. Adachi pushed her down back into the couch and asked Dai to sit down, who was also ready to get into fight. Kaoru looked away from her brother, her arms crossed.

"Kaoru, you are grounded for a week," she heard her mother say. She looked at her surprised at what he said.

"What? No!" she shouted, "How can you do that?"

"I can do that because I am your mother," she replied, looking at her. "And also because you almost took our soul out of our body,"

"So sis, you just going to school and coming back home," Dai replied with a big grin on his face.

Kaoru glared at Dai and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hmph, whatever," Kaoru said disappointed; went to her room and sat on the bed.

She remembered she'll call Butch when she reaches home and took out her phone to call him.

Kaoru's POV:

"Hi Kaoru,"

"Hi"

"Did you reach home safely? He asked me, a bit worried.

I felt happy that he was concerned about me.

"Yeah, I only reached home now and because of that I grounded for a week," I replied, grumbling a bit. "But I can sneak out again tomorrow night,"

"Sorry Kaoru," I hear butch say.

"It's okay. Anyway it's tomorrow night, right?" I asked him. He replied with a yes.

We talked about for a while about my day in school, how I managed to get the cake and deliver it to the professor. Butch even told me his old stories, how Boomer got his hair so dirty. We both guffawed at each other's stories.

"Wonderful Kaoru," I heard Butch say. "You are really wonderful."

Butch's POV:

'_Shit'_

"Huh?" I heard Kaoru ask.

"Nothing," I replied hastily and nervously, wondering whether if she heard what I said about her.

"Anyway goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight, wizard butch." Kaoru said.

I chuckled and replied, "Goodnight, chibi Kaoru."

I switched of the phone and laid on my bed, my eyes closed and my arms stretched out. A small smile formed in my lips and I soon fell asleep.

Kaoru's POV:

I wonder what he said about me. I shrugged and kept my phone on table nearby. I changed my dress into pajamas and soon fell into a deep, good slumber.

The next morning I heard the alarm clock ring and lazily rolled myself from the bed to the floor, my body feeling cold against the marble floor. I woke up, stretched my hands and yawned. Man, my mouth stinks.

I went o the washroom and brushed my teeth and looked at the mirror with my half-closed eyes. I saw a girl with spiky raven black hair with a tired face. I bended down and splashed cold water on m face, refreshing myself.

I opened the door and went to the kitchen where mom was making breakfast; Dai was reading the newspaper while Shou was reading a manga. I went near the fridge and took the milk bottle out.

I gulped down the milk and let out a loud sound of satisfaction.

"It gonna be great day,' I shouted, putting my bottle of milk in the air.

"Sis, don't forget, you're grounded," Dai remained me, ruining my mood, that I was trying to keep happy.

"Come on oni-chan, don't ruin the day," I said to him.

* * *

><p>At last the exams are over and we replaced the damn not working monitor.<p> 


	30. Kaoru is sick?

Everything was normal as it was. Kaoru got ready, nervous whether she will be able to sneak out of her home today as well. Dai and Shou are going to be guarding the front doors today. Will the plan work?

Kaoru sighed as she lifted her schoolbag. The doubt that Dai and Shou will find her and Butch together…. My God, all the commotion.

Kaoru's POV:

I closed the door behind me and went to the living room. I sat down and quietly ate my breakfast. It was grilled cheese bread and jam with a glass of milk.I sighed, thinking whether the plan will work.

Dai's POV:

Kaoru kept on sighing, taking a bite and sighing; drinking a glass of milk and sighing. I got an idea and the side of my mouth curved to a smirk.

"Sis, are you the new sighing machine?" I asked and waited for her usual raging reply.

But instead she looked at me with pitiful eyes and sighed, going back eating her breakfast.

I and Shou looked at each other with raised eyebrows at our sister's unusual, depressed reaction.

"Wow, what happened to you sis,"? I asked worried.

"Nothing, it's just a little headache." She replied, rubbing her temples. Is she faking it or is it real?

Mom came up to her and massaged her temples for her. Kaoru laid her head backwards and relaxed herself.

"Sweetie, are you going to be alright?" mom asked Kaoru still massaging her temples.

"Yeah, it's alright I can go to school." Kaoru said, going back to eating her breakfast.

"Yea sure?" I asked worried. She is my little sis after all.

"Yeah, it's alright." Kaoru replied weakly.

After we finished our breakfast, mom, Shou and I went outside the balcony, following Kaoru.

No one's POV:

Kaoru transformed into Buttercup and was ready to fly when Adachi took hold of her hand. Kaoru turned around to find her mother looking worried at her.

"Are you really going to be alright?" she asked, not sure if her daughter can fly to school.

Kaoru reassured her mother she can fly to school. Hearing this Adachi slowly let go of her hand and moved back a bit so that Kaoru can fly.

Kaoru kissed her mom on the cheek and flew to school. Adachi sighed out, still worried about her daughter.

Kaoru's POV:

I flew as weakly as I can, until I reached from the distance my family can't see me. I turned around and looked if they see me with my super vision and saw that they went inside.

"Phew~" I wiped my forehead; turned around and straightened my back. I took out my cell phone and called Butch.

"Hello"

"Butch I am going towards the school, I am around the school" I said and flew higher.

"Okay"

And with that I snap the cell phone shut and started flying towards the park.

'_It's been a long time since I flew over the city like this'_ I thought to myself. I remembered the times when I always used to fly over this park to fight Mojo Jojo, the Gang Green Gang and the Rowdyruff boys. The happy feeling when you can finally get out of class.

I was daydreaming about the happy moments, when someone tugged my ppgz uniform vest coat making me go backwards.

NO One's POV:

Kaoru squeaked and turned around startled to see a raven haired boy, looking at her with a playful smile.

"Butch," Kaoru said.

"Did you think I was a ghost who was going to eat you alive?" Butch chuckled.

"Eh?" Kaoru asked, confused.

Butch chuckled softly, seeing Kaoru's confused face.

Butch's POV:

"Eh?"

Kaoru looked confused. Her brows was slightly lifted, her head slightly tilted, while her mouth made a small 'o'

"Did you think I was a ghost?" I repeated, curious how Kaoru is to respond.

"No, I thought it was Momoko," she replied, sighing with relief.

"Why?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows, wondering why she thought I was Momoko.

"It's because I saw Momoko flying a few meters in front of me. So I had to fly a little a higher than usual." She explained.

No One's POV:

Butch clicked his tongue, making a 'tsk-tsk' sound.

"tsk-tsk, I thought you thought it was a ghost." He said disappointed.

"You want me to be guilty that I didn't think that it was a ghost when you tugged my vest coat." Kaoru said, crossing her hand over her chest. "Butch, ghosts cannot touch things."

"You're saying it like a 'matter-of-fact'," Butch replied, rubbing his back of his head.

"_Baka _it is a fact_,_" Kaoru replied slightly smiling at Butch's mistake.

Butch looked up as an idea flicked in his mind. He quickly picked up Kaoru and put her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she yells as Butch starts flying towards the school.

"What are we doing? We are flying to school, of course." Butch replied, pretending to be surprised at Kaoru question.

Kaoru started hitting Butch with her fist, hoping that he will leave her. But to her dismay he didn't even flinch as she hit him.

Finally when they were near the school, Butch released her. Kaoru moved away as soon as he loosened his grip and sighed out in relief.

"Chibi-chan do you think me as an evil green dragon?" Butch asked, pretending to be angry, "Moving away from me as soon as I loosened my grip on you." Butch mumbled.

"I am sorry, Wizard Butch, I didn't notice that you turned into a dragon and carried me to the school." Kaoru apologized teasingly.

Butch ruffled her hair and they soon laughed at the play they made.

He gave Kaoru's bag to her and they both started flying towards the school terrace. They de-transformed as their feet touched the ground.

Kaoru wore a black sleeveless shirt with green graffiti and green check jacket, matching it off with black pants and stylish sneakers.

Butch wore a green t-shirt with black vest coat and black pants. He wore his stud and ring earrings and matching shoes.

Butch looked at Kaoru up and down and remarked, "You truly look like a boy."

But his face soon turned guilty and he apologized.

"Don't feel offended." He said to Kaoru.

"Wizard-san, this is not the first time, I am hearing this." Kaoru said, "I was even given chocolates on Valentine's Day"

Kaoru said walking towards the door. But she soon halted and turned around to Butch who was closely following her. She put her hands on her hip and looked at Butch.

"Do I really look a boy?" she asked.

Butch looked at her, astonished, but soon saw a hint of curious look on her eyes. He smiled slightly which Kaoru didn't notice.

"Yeah, you really look like a boy," Butch replied and waited for Kaoru reply.

Kaoru was surprised. She was a bit sad that Butch didn't actually think of her other than a friend. She was about to turn around and walk to the classroom when Butch asked the question which she didn't want to hear.

"Why?" he asked.

Kaoru didn't turn around and her back was faced to Butch. She tensed up as she heard the question. She was sure the hair on the back of her neck was standing on its end. Butch smirked and walked towards her, leaning forward and whispered in her ear, "Why? Do you have someone you like?"

Kaoru stiffened and she face turned red as a tomato. She stood there, completely embarrassed.

"Who is it? Tell me" Butch whispered, slowly blowing in her ear.

"N-no I don't l-l-like anyone" she replied stuttering.

Butch smirked, "Hmmm….. You can continue" he blew into her ear once again.

Kaoru slightly jumped and turned around to look at Butch.

"Butch, why the hell are yo-" Kaoru turned around to look at Butch, making her come face to face with Butch, their faces only inches apart from each other.

Kaoru blushed as well as Butch. They stared at each other for a few moments before Kaoru jumped back to reality. She moved away from Butch as fast as she can. She looked at the ground to hide her tomato face.

Butch was still shocked at the closeness he had with Kaoru, but he also jumped back to reality when Kaoru moved away. He saw Kaoru looking at the ground, knowing that she was blushing as he saw her ear was red as a tomato.

He touched his own ear to check if he was also blushing… and he was also blushing, his ears feeling hot as a hot iron rod.

They both stood there, blushing. Kaoru was the one to speak up first. She looked up to face Butch, her face still red.

"Butch what are you doing? Stop blowing in my ear. And I have told you, I don't have a crush on someone." Kaoru said, as angrily as she can.

Butch noticed that she said the last sentence a little softer as if she didn't want him to hear. He smiled, a bit happy.

Kaoru was going to turn around and walk away when Butch got caught of her wrist, making her halt again.

'_What is it he wants again?'_ Kaoru thought as she turned around, read to get angry at him.

"Kaoru-chan, you're cute." Butch said, surprising Kaoru.

"Eh?"

"You asked me whether, you were look like a boy and my reply is you don't. You are like a cute teenage girl. Or else I won't call you 'Chibi Kaoru'," Butch said, as it was a matter of fact.

They both knew that their faces were slightly red or rather really red. Kaoru was still surprised.

"Butch, are you fli-" Kaoru was cut out by Butch, who ruffled her hair with his other hand. He smiled at her making Kaoru's heart beat fast.

Butch was surprised at what he did, smiling like that. He was sure he never smiled liked this before.

They were looking at each other, not knowing what to do when suddenly the school bell rang, making them jump startled.

"The bel-l-l for first period is ringing," Kaoru said. She looked at her hand which Butch was holding.

Butch was still gazing at her when he realized she was looking at her hand. He let go of it immediately.

"Sorry"

Kaoru didn't reply, but looked at Butch again, smiling and said, "Let's go"

"Yeah"

They soon walked in silence, an awkward silent aura around them. They walked into the classroom and sat in their respected seat.

Kaoru and Butch glanced at each other when they noticed that noone was looking at them and they smirked at each other knowing something great was going to happening on the oncoming days.

* * *

><p>Was anyone thinking a kiss was going to happen between Kaoru and Butch? ;P<p>

And all the MomokoXBrick and MiyakoXBoomer fans don't worry, there will be moments/scenes where you guys can fangirl/boy about the blues and reds.

A little play for you guys (In which i am going to be tortured by the ppgz and rrbz):

**Me**: At last, finished. Now I can read 'Tokyo Crazy Paradise' manga. here I come manga.

**Someone's Voice**: Ahem!

**Me**: Who's there?[one is there] Shit maybe that's a ghost. [ready to run]

**PPGZ and RRBZ**: Ghost!

**Miyako**: Dream-chan! why are you writing this kind of fanfiction?

**Me**: Why? 'cause everyone likes them? right guys? (yep i am talking about you, my dear reader)

**Kaoru**: But Dream seriously why are yo-

**Me**: Ahem! I saw Momoko and Brick go to the sweet shop together.[Momoko and brick tenses] you guys it's not Valentines day yet.

**The reds**: That was-

**The greens**: [nods their head side to side]

**Me**: I saw Miyako and Boomer in the park, drawing pictures happily like married couple.

**The blues**: Married couple?!

**The green**: hahahaha! married couple?! [They are now rolling on the ground, dying from laughter]

**Me**: And for the people who is having a good time, I saw them in the Amusement park.

**The greens**: [stop dead in track]

[the blues and reds are trying to hold their laughter]

**Me**: And I saw them kiss [complete lie ;)]

[the blues and reds gasp while the green are glaring at me]

**Me**: okay okay that was a lie that Kaoru and Butch kissed, but anyway you guys went on a date right?

**ppgz and rrbz** : Dream stop!

**Momoko**: But how did you find out that we went on a date?

**Brick**: Now think about it, how did you find about it? Were you following us?!

**Me**: *gulp* hehe [ starts running out of the room]

**ppgz and rrbz**: Dream, come here [starts running after me]

**Me**: Wow! Am I that famous? the ppgz and rrbz are coming after me?

**ppgz**: Dream!

**Me**: Bye guys, please don't kill me now. i didn't finish my story.

[Dreamgirlworld signing out]


	31. I almost kissed her!

_Matsubara's house:_

_Midnight:_

She slowly crept out of her bed, her heart pounding like a drum in a music concert. She gulped nervously, looking at her closet.

"Kaoru, it's now or never," she told herself as she opened her closet door.

She a shamrock green sweater hoodie and black ¾ lycra blend pants. She looked around her room nervously, taking out her green and black spike shoes and socks and wore them, tightening the lace.

She did some stretching and warm up exercises, cautious not to make any sound.

Kaoru was nervous enough that she would faint any moment if she had. Her heart was still beating like the drums in a music concert.

"Kaoru you're not nervous, calm down." Kaoru told herself, closing her eyes; placing her hands on her heart, "calm down, it's alright. The plan's gonna workout well."

She stayed silent for a moment, not a sound coming from the room or from her. Her heart, beating uncontrollably, was starting to beat more slowly, to the normal pace, calming her.

She listened to her heart beating, remaining to calm herself. She opened her eyes, an aura of confidence coming back to her. She took her messenger bag and stuffed some necessary stuff inside.

Kaoru transformed into Buttercup and slowly opened her window and flew out without making a noise and closed the window, slightly ajar.

She flew away apologizing to her family.

**Kaoru POV:**

Man, I thought I might die of anxiety. I hope Dai, Shou or mom doesn't come into my room. I hope that the pillows I stuffed under my blanket will somehow help me.

**No one's POV:**

Kaoru flew as fast as she could and reached professor Utonium's house. She looked around to find Butch but to her distress she couldn't see him anywhere. She took out her cell phone and called Butch, irritated that he didn't come.

'_Did he run away or something,'_ she thought to herself, _'No he wouldn't do something like_, _he is not like that,' _

"Hello?" Kaoru heard Butch's voice, but something felt odd. As if he was trying to hold himself from laughing.

"Butch where the hell are you? You called me to the damn cold night of -49 degree Celsius and you are not here yet?" Kaoru shouted.

"Ow~ Kaoru, you wanna break my ear drum, screaming through the damn phone." Butch said.

Kaoru noted that something was wrong, like Butch was trying to get angry at her, as if mocking her. And she was clearly irritated.

"Dude, are you playing games on me?" Kaoru said, clearly angry being treated this way.

"Oh my, chibi–san, please don't get angry at me," Butch said.

"Huh? What?" Kaoru asked, angrily.

"Kaoru, turn around." Butch said to her before snapping he phone shut.

Kaoru stared at the phone confused, raising her eyebrows. She turned around to find a pale looking ghost behind her. Kaoru screamed, jumping away from the 'ghostly figure'.

She soon heard a familiar laugh coming from the ghost, realizing it was mask and the person behind this mischief was Butch himself.

Kaoru sighed out in relief, happy that it was not an actual ghost but Butch. However, Butch kept on laughing, making Kaoru glare at him.

"Butch, this is not funny," Kaoru said angrily, her voice almost shaking with anger.

Butch stopped laughing and smirked at Kaoru before replying, "You're voice is shaking, you scared?"

Kaoru blushed, slightly embarrassed and decided to turn away before Butch sees her face.

She turned her face away from him before replying in a weak voice, "No, I am not."

Butch chuckled at Kaoru's shaky, quivering response.

"You sure are stubborn." He said, coming closer to Kaoru, laying his head on her shoulder.

"You're lips are lying, chibi-chan," he whispered softly in her ear before loosely wrapping his hand around her waist.

"I am not lying," Kaoru replied, almost stuttering.

"Then, why is your face red? Even your ears are red." Butch asked her smirking, feeling victorious.

Kaoru blushed even more and became self-conscious, realized the situation is almost bad as it seems. Her leg was slowly starting to give away.

**Kaoru's POV:**

I moved away from Butch, my back facing him. My face was red and I could hear my heart beat. I finally turned around and looked at Butch, my face still red and embarrassed.

I saw Butch's face become red, but soon became an expression I couldn't understand. He came closer to me, placing his hands on my cheek, looking at me with his forest green eyes.

I blushed even more. He inched closer, our nose slightly touching. Butch slowly tilted his head, coming even closer. Is he gonna kiss me? What?

My whole stiffened, unable to move. I started panicking not knowing what to do.

"Your face is red," Butch whispered, moving away, looking at my face even though our faces were only few inches apart.

**Butch's POV:**

Kaoru turned around and face me. Was she blushing?!

I blushed and without thinking I cupped her face in my hand and inched closer. Our nose slightly touched and I realized what was I doing and moved away, blushing.

What was I thinking?! I almost kissed her! Do I have no self-control? I mentally slapped myself as I moved away from Kaoru.

**Kaoru's POV:**

I moved away from him, putting my hands on my back and looking at the ground to hide my blushing face.

"It must be because of the cold," I replied, trying not to make the situation more awkward.

"Then, here," Butch said, handing me his scarf, tying it around my neck.

I nodded like an idiot and looked at the ground again, clutching into his scarf.

"Thanks," I replied, softly mumbling.

"Let's go?" Butch said, waiting for my answer.

"Yeah,"

We both started flying towards the house, trying not to leave our green trail while flying.

**No one's POV:**

A figure looked out from the tree, looking at Butch and Butch.

The figure emitted the aura of White X Ray. The 'figure' looked at Buttercup and Butch, smiling softly before sitting on the branch, folding its hands over its chest; watching the blushing couple.

"What are you guys doing?" it said, as it chuckled at Butch and Kaoru, "Cute."

The 'figure' stood up and flew away, leaving a trace of white light.

Butch and Kaoru were flying towards proof's house when a 'sakura' petal flew and softly landed on Kaoru's head.

Noticing it Butch picked it up, showing it to Kaoru and they both started to admire its color, flying to professor's house.

* * *

><p>Kaoru and Butch stood in front of professor's house. Butch took out his 'lock pick set' and started to work with the lock while Kaoru waited patiently.<p>

"For the first time, I am thankful that you learned to open doors and locks," Kaoru said to Butch, placing her hand on her hip even though she doesn't completely agree with him lock picking.

"Thank you very much, chibi-chan," Butch replied grinning, his neck length pony swaying softly in the wind.

Kaoru smacked on his head angrily.

"Ow! What was that for?" Butch asked, rubbing his head and opening the door with his other hand.

"That wasn't a compliment you know," she said to him, entering the house, leaving Butch standing outside, still rubbing his head.

"But I thought it was a compliment," Butch said teasingly, following her into the house.

"Seriously are you joking right now?" Kaoru asked, turning around to look at Butch.

"Nope!" Butch replied, grinning.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and they both soon started to walk towards professor's lab.

Kaoru opened the door and Butch looked at the huge, big, lab astonished. The lab was huge, bigger than Butch's, with lot more of equipments and books.

"Welcome to professor's lab," Kaoru said.

"This lab is frickin' huge." Butch said, looking around like a child at the lab who saw a mountain full of sweets.

"And this is where our job, begins," Kaoru said.

"Huh?"

"Professor never told us, where he kept the chemical X." Kaoru said.

She went near the table and took her bag out.

Placing a map on top of the table, she revealed the blueprint of the house and the map in the table.

"He never told you?" Butch asked Kaoru.

"He only told us when we first met him. We saw him lock the chemical X in the lab," Kaoru replied, "After Mojo Jojo took the chemical X he sealed it somewhere else."

"He didn't tell where he kept it afterwards?" Butch asked again, looking at Kaoru hopefully.

"We didn't ask him." Kaoru answered bluntly.

Butch's face withered like a flower, disappointed. Kaoru looked at his face and chuckled.

"Wizard-san, don't worry, we will find it, I am sure," Kaoru said, smiling softly at Butch.

Butch blushed, seeing Kaoru's smiling face.

'_Damn, she is cute.'_ He thought to himself, avoiding the urge to kiss her.

"Then let's begin our mission." She said, walking around the lab, searching for the chemical X.

They searched the whole lab before flopping down on the couch, exhausted.

"We didn't even get a clue, where he kept the chemical X." Butch said, taking a cup of water from the table nearby.

Kaoru went through her though her mind to see if professor ever told about the chemical X to her. Her face lit u as she sat up straight on the couch.

"The bedroom," she mumbled looking at Butch excitedly.

"Huh?" Butch said, confused.

"Professor always keeps his important things in the bedroom." Kaoru said, standing up, "And there is a shelf which is connected to his lab."

And soon enough, they both were running to professor's room.

Soon Kaoru and butch were standing in front of professor's room. Kaoru stepped forward and was ready to open the when Butch stopped her. She turned around, looking at Butch with her eyebrow raise.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Make sure don't make a noise. That's my portion's negative point. Butch said.

"Okay"

Kaoru and Butch looked at each other and nodded, before Kaoru opened the door slightly, without making a noise and they peeped in, seeing professor snoring softly.

"Wah~ Chibi-chan, you're a professional door opener," Butch said, complimenting Kaoru.

Are you mocking me right now?" Kaoru asked angrily.

Butch didn't reply and Kaoru knew he was grinning.

"Well, it's all because of you only, wizard-san," Kaoru replied, sighing.

"Hai?"

"'Cause of you, I learned to sneak out of my house without making a noise." Kaoru replied to the confusing Butch.

"Well, I am glad I did that." Butch said to Kaoru, complementing himself, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kaoru stamped on Butch's leg before entering the room while Butch fell on the floor with a 'thud' and was rubbing his sore foot. He slowly hopped towards Kaoru, into the room.

* * *

><p>I typed everything and corrected and added in some details and was about to click the save button when internet, my friend, decided to get disconnected and I had to type and make corrections again:( (I do the corrections and details in 'doc manager') so sorry for the mistakes.<p>

I realized that the couple which I have most typed in the story are Kaoru/ButtercupXButch, so I marked it KaoruXButch. **But** don't worry, i will make sure the reds and blues come in also.


	32. Secrets and kisses!

Kaoru and Butch went into Professor's room, checking where he kept the chemical X. Unfortunately, they didn't even find a single trace of chemical X.

"Damn it, where did professor keep the chemical X?" Kaoru said, placing her hands on her hip, completely angry at the failed attempt.

Butch ran his hands through his hair, his ponytail becoming loose and strands of hair getting tangled to the rings on his fingers.

All of a sudden, he claps his hand, an idea in his mind. Kaoru turns around to find Butch smirking at her.

"What?"

"I can detect chemical X when I transform," Butch said, ready to transform before Kaoru yells out "Stop!"

Kaoru get hold of his hands, confusing Butch.

"Why?" he asks her, eyebrow lifted.

"Poochi will detect chemical X after he wakes up." Kaoru asked.

Realizing that she was still holding onto his hands, she quickly moved her hands away; blushed.

Butch chuckled at her cuteness.

"Don't worry, he won't remember anything. Thank you for worrying about me," he said patting her head.

"I not worried about you," she mumbled, pouting, folding her hands over her chest.

Butch decided to tease her more and was about say something to make her blush when Kaoru gasped at something behind Butch.

**Butch's POV:**

Confused, I turned around to find nothing, except for a large cupboard with many books and a study table nearby. I looked at Kaoru again, my eyebrow lifted.

"It's the same cupboard which was in the lab." Kaoru said, exicited.

I quickly caught to what she was thinking and we both ran to the cupboard trying not to make any noise. Kaoru and I soon started inspecting the cupboard.

"Butch look," Kaoru called, pointing to the side of the self. I went to the other side of the shelf, where she was standing and saw a red tape behind the cupboard. We both looked at each other and nodded.

**No one's POV:**

Kaoru moved the studying table away while Butch slowly moved the cupboard.

'_Wow, he is strong'_ Kaoru thought to herself.

"Hmm~ you think I am strong?" Butch asked her, whispering in her ear, behind her.

"Kya-" Kaoru muffled her scream with her hand and glared at Butch

"What? It was you who thought that" Butch said, teasingly.

Kaoru blushed, still keeping her hands on her face.

Butch was trying to hold his laughter, making Kaoru glare at him.

Angry, Kaoru turned around and started pushing the cupboard, making it move slowly. Soon enough, two big hands were on the side of the cupboard, above Kaoru's head. Kaoru turned around to find Butch who looked at her and smirked. She smirked at him and they both started to push the cupboard.

After few pushing and pulling, they finally managed to push the cupboard out of the way which exposed a safe locker with a digital combination set. Kaoru and Butch high-fived and they both started to inspect the lock.

"Numbers," Butch mumbled to himself.

**Butch's POV:**

It was definitely numbers, maybe something like year, month or date.

"Numbers, it's numbers," I told Kaoru still looking at the lock.

**No one's POV:**

They soon started typing away the numbers and after some arguments, they finally decided to go for Ken's birthday. Butch typed away the numbers, both hoping that it was the correct one. After few seconds, the lock made a small beep sound and the safe opened.

"See, I told you its Ken's birthday," Kaoru said, smirking.

"Hai hai," Butch replied, shaking his head from side to side, sighing, a small smile forming on his lips.

They opened the locker to find a big, black jar with 'Do not touch' sign on it.

Butch slowly took the jar in both of his hands.

"Prof, people only touch the things where they are warned not to touch," he mumbled, smirking.

He kept the huge jar on the floor and they both were staring at it nervously.

Butch slowly opened the lid, a small patch of smoke escaping from it. Kaoru and Butch gulped nervously before Butch completely opened the lid, revealing a black liquid.

Noticing that there was no explosion, they started to fill the black liquid into test tubes.

"Seriously this thing is so sticky," Kaoru mumbled as she tried to fill the back liquid into the test tube. She looked at Butch to find him smoothly fill the sticky black liquid into he test tube without dripping it everywhere.

Kaoru's jaw dropped and she stared at Butch, astonished. Butch found her staring at her, before he smirked and read her mind.

'_Professional,'_ he heard Kaoru's thought.

He chuckled, "professional," he repeated her thought, looking at her, teasingly.

Kaoru snapped out of her thought and closed her mouth before it hit the ground. She realized what Butch said and blushed.

"Baka, stop reading my mind."

"I am not professional," Butch said, filling the other bottle, "I used to steal honey from the kitchen when I was young."

Butch looked at Kaoru again to find her raising her eyebrow at him, confused.

"The Mojo monkey never ate anything else other than bananas and sweet. And after we ate something, we always have bananas as desert," Butch scowled at the thought, displeased, "And he never shares his sweets with anyone."

He looked at Kaoru who was listening eagerly.

"So I used to steal honey, keep it in a jar and hide it somewhere else." He continued.

"So did he find out?" Kaoru asked, curious.

"Actually he found out once." Butch replied, smiling, rubbing the back of his head, "I once left the lid of the jar open and the monkey sniffed out the honey from my room."

"Monkey nose," Kaoru said.

"No, he has a dog's nose. I mean, I even perfumed the room thrice." He said, as if asking Kaoru what mistake he has done. He was sure he hid the honey properly.

Kaoru chuckled. Butch grinned. Before long they were covering their mouth with their hands, trying to hold their laughter.

They quickly tried to finish their work, realizing that it was already late. They filled four test tubes with chemical X and were heading out of the house, only the sounds of their footsteps heard. They passed by the lab; Butch slowed down.

* * *

><p>Butch stopped in front of the lab, looking at the huge door. He looked at Kaoru who was walking in front of him. Noticing that she didn't notice that he was still standing next to the door, he slipped into the lab.<p>

Butch looked around at the lab, before finally noticing a small cupboard filled with books. His lips curved to form a small smile; advanced to the cupboard. After reading the content of the books, he picked some books related to lab apparatus. Butch again walked around the lab, picking apparatus from cupboards and tables.

He stood in front of the door, beaming at what he has _'borrowed'_ from the professor. He carefully kept the _'borrowed things'_ in his messenger bag and walked out the room.

He quickly flew out of the house, making sure he locked the door properly.

Butch looked out at the night sky, searching for Kaoru, before she realizes that he went to _'borrow' _some stuffs.

To his luck, he found a small light forest green trail of light in the sky. He transformed and flew towards Kaoru.

"Lucks on my hand, I guess," he mumbled to himself, happily.

After quietly trailing behind Kaoru for some time, Kaoru finally spoke up.

"So….. What all did you steal from professor's lab?" Kaoru asked, casually, her back still facing Butch.

Butch was dumfounded. How did Kaoru know about it? He stood there, his eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

Kaoru turned to find a bewildered looking Butch. She smirked.

"I knew it the moment you left me," Kaoru replied to Butch, answering to the question written on his face.

After a few moments of shock, confusion and astonishment, Butch somehow managed to regain his composure.

_'What was I taking about luck earlier?'_ Butch thought, awfully displeased.

"How did you know that?" he asked, confused.

Kaoru turned around and looked back at Butch, a small, mischievous smile on her face, "It's a secret."

That was not the answer Butch expected but decided not to ask her about it.

They flew to Kaoru's house, talking, sometimes laughing at their friend's stupidity or sometimes blushing as they recall some incidents.

Kaoru admitted being scared of ghosts. She thought that Butch is going to laugh at her, that the toughest powerpuff is scared of ghost.

To her surprise, he only patted her head, saying that it was okay to be afraid of one or two things. She blushed and again hid her face in Butch's scarf which still hung around her neck.

Moments passed with awkward silence, making both of them blush even more. Butch scratched the back of his neck while Kaoru buried her face in his scarf.

"So…. You hate bananas?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah but I am okay if I eat it with something else. But honey is the best." Butch said, trying to break the awkward, blushing mood.

Kaoru looked up immediately, her eyes gleaming.

"You love honey?" she asked, excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah, why you ask?" he replied, confused.

To his dismay, she didn't respond.

'_Maybe if I read her mind -'_ Butch thoughts were disturbed when a small, slender finger shot up in front of him.

"Don't you dare try to read my mind," Kaoru said, her other hand on her hip.

"Why can't I?" Butch frowned.

"It's a secret," Kaoru replied, smiling.

Butch frowned again.

"Kaoru you keep many secrets," Butch replied, both of them flying towards Kaoru's house.

"No, I don't. I have only kept four," she replied, turning back to look at Butch, "and you have found out the top secret of secrets."

"And what is that?" Butch asked. _'What are the other secrets that she has been keeping?'_

"Of course, me being a powerpuff," Kaoru replied, again turning back to fly to her house.

"And the other three are?" Butch asked, curiously.

'_Is it about some boy? Maybe it's her crush? Who does she likes?!'_ Butch frowned again. He swore he wanted to hit himself; decided not to do it in front of Kaoru.

"Dad's face," Kaoru replied much to Butch's relief.

Wait.

Kaoru have seen her dad's face.

Wonder Mask's face.

"Wait, you have seen his face?!" Butch asked, excited. "What does he look like?"

"Of course, he is handsome." Kaoru replied proudly while Butch nodded, like he was going to get his favorite candy.

"And"

"It's a secret." Kaoru replied cheekily, putting her finger to her lips, smiling.

Butch frowned. "Why can't you tell me?"

"'Cause secrets are meant to be kept a secret?" Kaoru replied, mischievously.

"Fine," Butch replied, folding his hand over his chest and looked away.

Kaoru chuckled.

* * *

><p>After flying for a few more minutes, they finally reached Kaoru's apartment. She looked at the window, satisfied it was open as she left it.<p>

They were still a few meters away from her window. Realizing that Butch was shivering and the scarf which was wrapped around her neck and kept her warm was _his_, she quickly took it off.

"Here you go," she said, wrapping the scarf loosely around his neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, my house is like few meters away," she said, pointing to her house.

"But you wearing a skirt," Butch replied, pointing his finger at her skirt.

"Sheesh, Butch you are worrying too much," Kaoru replied, slightly pulling the ends of the scarf.

"'Cause it's you," he replied; immediately shut his mouth.

'_Shit'_

'_Damn'_

They both looked away from each other, hiding their blushing faces.

Kaoru spoke up first, "I think this is the last time we can meet this. Everyone's gonna find out afterwards right?"

Kaoru was dejected. She couldn't see Butch anymore. Sure she will see him in school but she can't talk to him right? What if Momoko and Miyako don't like Boomer and Brick after they know about Rowdyruff Boys?

She mentally slapped herself. Why is she acting like this? Sure she did like Butch- What? What is she thinking right now?!

She shook her thoughts away and held her hands out to Butch.

"Hope we can be comrades after this," she said, her voice shaky.

Butch looked at her hand for a moment, noticing that her hand was shaky. He looked at her, even though her face was hidden by her bangs, he could see she was going to cry. It shocked him. He didn't want her to cry. He slowly held out his hand; shook it softly.

It was true. Maybe, after this whole plan worked out, he and Kaoru maybe have to separate. Hell, Megumi can throw him across the country for helping a powerpuff.

He didn't want to leave her with a handshake. He wanted to confess his feeling. What's the use? She will reject him. Which girl will like the boy who flipped her damn skirt when they first met? And the girl was a tomboy.

Kaoru tried to fight back her tears. What the hell? She had never cried, especially for a boy. But she is now, trying to hold back her tears from Butch. 'The Butch' from the Rowdyruff boys.

She decided to let go of his hand and fly back to her room so she can cry her heart out. She loosened her grip on his hand and was about to let go when Butch gripped her hand, startling her.

She soon felt a tug on her hand and soon enough she came in contact with Butch's chest.

She felt a warm hand wrap around her waist; Butch's head touched her shoulder, pulling her into a tighter hug.

* * *

><p>Butch couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to leave her. After pulling her into a tighter hug, he buried his face into her shoulder.<p>

After few moments, he realized what he has done and quickly pulled away, looking at the blushing, green eyed girl.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done-" Butch was cut off by a pair of hands that wrapped around his chest, pulling him back to the hug.

Astonished, he stood there for a moment before wrapping his hands around Kaoru's waist again. He could feel her blushing face against his neck. He tightened the hug again.

Kaoru didn't want to leave. Before he could have done apologizing, she pulled him into a hug, her legs already giving away.

Kaoru swore her face was red as the ripened tomato. She buried her face into his shoulder, tightening the hug.

They both pulled away, the distance only few inches apart. They both knew their faces where red, even their ears.

Butch leaned down, their faces only inches apart. They both could feel there breathe on each others face. He pulled her closer to him, knowing that her leg had given away, completely.

They both closed their eyes; their lips touched.

It was pure bliss, joy. They never felt this good. Their hearts were overflowing like hot chocolate syrup from a volcano and they could feel electricity on tip of their fingers when they touched.

They pulled away, their faces red. His forest green eyes met her light forest green eyes, their forehead still touching. They smiled at each other.

"Butch, Can I tell you one of my secrets?" Kaoru whispered, just audible for Butch to hear. He nodded, still not breaking their eye contact.

"I couldn't hear your footsteps when we reached near the lab," Kaoru said, her hands on Butch's chest. "And when I turned around the corner and peeked, I saw you enter the lab."

"I got red-handed," he chuckled. After a pause, he continued, "Well it doesn't matter, I got something better."

With that, he crashed his lips to Kaoru's, both their faces blushing red again.

Kaoru wrapped her hand around Butch's neck while Butch brought his left hand to back of Kaoru's neck, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

They were kissing for a while when suddenly an arrow shot past them.

An arrow.

They stopped dead in track. They slowly turned around to find an angry Dai with a bow and arrow in his hand; Shou holding a camera, taking photos of Butch and Kaoru.

Kaoru and Butch gulped nervously while Dai brought a bunch of arrows, shooting two or three together, shooting them at Butch. Kaoru and Butch moved away, in opposite directions.

'_Shit' _Kaoru panicked.

Kaoru looked at Butch who looked at her, trying to avoid the piercing arrows.

'_Butch you need to get away from here now!'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Dai got first in national level archery and he isn't in a good mood'_

"Oi, ponytail," Dai shouted, pointing an arrow at him.

"Butch, Dai is holding a frickin' real arrow," Kaoru shouted, somehow managed to get some meter's near Butch, "And I definitely don't want a dead body near my apartment."

"Who said there is going to be a dead body here?" Butch asked.

He noticed an arrow piercing through the wind, coming directly at him. He held out his hand and a small green shield formed around his hand. The arrow hit the shield, the head of the arrow turned into ashes, before it fell down on the ground.

"Kaoru, come here, you runway lovebird!" Dai shouted, making Kaoru blush.

"I am not a lovebird," she shouted back.

They both started arguing. Irritated, Kaoru turned away from Dai.

Dai, irritated and annoyed started shooting arrows at Butch again while Butch kept on dodging them or turned their head into ashes before it hit the ground.

"What the hell Butch? Stop using whatever power of yours and go home!" Kaoru shouted, worried that he actually may get hit by an arrow.

"Chibi-chan's worried about me? So sweet," Butch teased, making Kaoru blushing.

"Go home," Kaoru mumble, not looking at Butch.

Butch flew towards her and cupped her face with one of his hands, making Dai shoot more arrows while Shou took many more pictures.

"I forgot to get something," Butch said, grinning.

"And what is that?" Kaoru asked, raising her eyebrow.

Butch made the shield bigger, big enough to cover him and Kaoru. He smirked at her.

"This," he said, before crashing his lips against her.

He wrapped his other hand around her waist and deepened the kiss. They soon ran out of breathe and pulled away, both their faces red.

Butch smirked at her, Kaoru still blushing.

"Thank you for my goodnight kiss," Butch said, leaving the blushing puff standing there.

Butch soon turned back and gave her a small peck on her cheek before waving her goodbye.

Kaoru stood there, dumbfounded, slowly waving her hand.

Dai was ready to take another arrow and shoot it at the ponytail boy when he realized he ran out of arrows. To his disappointment, the mysterious boy who kissed his sister flew away waving at her.

"Kaoru!" he barked, calling Kaoru for the tenth time. To his relief, his sister turned around and came inside before finally flopping on the bed.

And he did not like the face she made. Her face was crimson red. Kaoru de-transformed and buried her face in the pillow.

"That was my first kiss," Kaoru mumbled, loud enough for Dai to hear.

"I swear, I am going to kill the ponytail," Dai muttered, irritated.

* * *

><p>Okay i seriously thought i died of anime style nosebleed. So much cuteness in this chapter.<p>

let me tell you one weird stuff i did when i was writing/typing this chapter:

I pointed at the computer and said, "How dare you insult (my) tomato?" because their was a underline under tomato when i wrote this chapter even though the spelling was correct!

I think I am weird. Nope, I am weird.

Anyway let's leave that out. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was planning to write about the kiss scene in the end of the story. But nah, it turned out good. psst, i don't know whether Dai have learned archery. Just made it up.

**Important news:** Did you see the cover page of the story. I made it. Hope it's good. And you will also notice that instead of **dreamgirlworld**, i wrote **Dream.J. **

That's right people i decided to change my username to **Dream.J **after i finish this story. So if you search for my name as dreamgirlworld, you wouldn't able to find it, after i finish my story. For now i am using dreamgirlworld for not confusing people.

I started with dreamgirlworld (because i thought of putting 'dream' and 'girl' to every single username and now i feel kinda stupid to do that.) and i didn't expect this much people to read my story (I am seriously shocked) so i am going to go for **Dream.J ** after i finish this story.

And don't worry i wouldn't change Dream.J

So... sighing off~


	33. Double Date?

**Next Day:**

"Should we go on a double date?" Miyako asked excited.

"Double date?"

"Yeah"

"That sounds great. We should give it a try, shouldn't we?" Momoko asked.

"That sounds great to me," Daichi said.

Momoko looked at Masashi. He thought for a while before patting her head.

"It's great," He replied, smiling.

Momoko blushed while Miyako and Daichi looked at each other; smiled.

"Then can meet up at 5:30 pm at the amusement park entrance?" Miyako asked.

"Okay," Momoko and Masashi replied cheerfully.

Daichi thought for a while before realization hit him.

"What about Himeko-san?" Daichi asked.

'_Goodbye to my date with Miyako'_ he thought dishearten.

"What about me?"

They four turned around to find an orange haired girl, looking at them with her purple eyes.

She raised her eyebrows at them, confused. They looked back at her, confused. Why did she come to them? She was across the whole class just a few minutes ago.

"You don't need to come to work today." Himeko said.

They looked at her, shocked.

'_She didn't hear our conversation, did she?' _Momoko thought confused.

"So…What is the special occasion?" Masashi asked, taking note of Himeko's behavior.

"Me and my parents are going out to dine together," Himeko said happily.

The PPGZ and RRBZ smiled. After staying and working at Himeko's house, they learned that she wasn't getting any attention from her parents, actually she wasn't getting any.

Miyako, Momoko and Kaoru have found her parents always watching videos of their eldest child, Duchess, playing the violin or getting first prized for a competition.

Masashi, Daichi and Kenta knew that Himeko tries her best to gain her parent's attention, even if they try to shoo her away.

They four smiled at her, happy that she got a chance to spent time with her parents.

"Have a nice day," Miyako said, smiling.

"Hope you enjoy"

"Make sure you have a nice talk with your parents"

"And don't forget to fill your stomach," Momoko said, smiling.

"Thanks" Himeko mumbled, quickly walking away from the group.

She was happy. Even though at first she didn't like them, she was eventually starting to like them.

"I think that settled our date," Momoko said happily.

"But…what about Kaoru?"

"Kaoru was grounded."Miyako replied, sighing.

"Eh?!" they all shouted in unison.

"Why?" Masashi asked.

"She didn't tell us," Momoko replied.

"What about Kenta?" Miyako asked.

"He's sleeping. I feel like he is becoming a night owl," Daichi replied.

"Oh no!"

Everyone turned around to look at Momoko who was hurriedly packing her bag.

"What happened?" Miyako asked.

"Kuriko will be coming home soon," Momoko replied, hastily.

"Who's Kuriko?" Masashi asked his hands behind his head.

"Her little sister," Miyako replied.

"What about her?" Masashi asked, confused at Momoko's hasty action.

Momoko was stuffing her bag with her books. She closed them and kept them on her shoulder.

"She is going to eat my pudding," Momoko replied before running out the class.

The three of them stood there in silence, staring at the door where Momoko left.

"Pfft"

Miyako and Daichi looked at Masashi who was _trying_ to hold his laughter. Soon enough, he erupted into laughter, clutching his stomach.

"That girl has a bigger sweet tooth than me," Masashi mumbled, rubbing his tear filled eyes.

They soon went home; Daichi recommended that he drop Miyako home. Soon enough the couple went to Miyako's house while Masashi went home by himself.

**RRBZ's house:**

Masashi entered his house, only to find his nostrils filled with the aroma of something delicious. He followed were the aroma came from….the kitchen. He found Megumi reading a book, confusion clearly written on her face.

Masashi looked at the cake; then at the table. In a bowl, there were red ripen strawberries, a small bowl containing chocolate and another containing heavy whipped cream with a whisk in it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Cake," Megumi replied, her raven eyes stills glued to the book.

She wore a plain half sleeved, grey shirt with black sweatpants; cream colored apron. Her black, wavy, mid-back hair was tied loosely in a ponytail.

And she was clearly not satisfied with what she was reading.

Masashi walked towards the table, tasting some of the chocolate sauce in the bowl.

"Who made the chocolate sauce?" Brick asked before dipping his finger into his bowl, again.

"I made it, of course," Megumi replied finally keeping the book down.

Brick looked at Megumi, to find some whipped cream and frosting on her cheek. He laughed as Megumi quickly cleaned her slightly tanned cheek.

Brick still continued laughing, only to be hit in the head by Megumi.

"You almost finished the cake." Brick said, trying to steal some frosting from the cake.

The cake was covered in vanilla frosting with finely chopped strawberry sprinkled on top of them.

Megumi quickly slapped his hand and asked, "But how am I supposed make this design?"

Brick took the book and after reading through the instructions, asked Megumi to bring a piping bag and a good nozzle.

"You have to cut off the calyx of the strawberry and dip the end in the chocolate sauce." Brick said.

Megumi soon started working with the chocolate sauce and strawberry while Brick made cross pattern on the cake with chocolate sauce.

He then added some whipping cream on the side of the cake with equal distance and kept the strawberry on top of the cake.

"What kind of cake is this anyway?" Brick asked in between while making the cake.

"Well, in between two layers of vanilla cake, I kept whipped cream and strawberry, so call it whatever you like." Megumi replied.

After working on the cake for some more time, they both finished cake, adding more decorations as well.

"Done" they both said in unison.

"Where is Butch?" Brick asked Megumi, who gave Brick a piece of cake.

"He's sleeping," she replied, taking a piece for herself also.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah," Megumi replied, eating the cake.

"You're spoiling Butch too much," Brick said, eating the strawberry.

"You're jealous"

"No, I am not. I just don't want him to look like a chubby kid, rolling down the stairs every morning." He replied.

Megumi didn't reply and finished her cake and asked, "Then can I tell you something?"

Brick raised his eyebrows; nodded.

"Nowadays, you don't know your brother well."

"What?"

"Nothing and it won't be fun if I tell you everything." Megumi replied, keeping the plates on the sink, before washing them.

Brick frowned and kept the plate next to Megumi, before walking away.

"Hey! Wash your plate." Megumi said, looking at the red eyed boy.

Brick turned around and stuck his tongue out, replying, "That's for not telling the secret," and walks away.

Megumi cursed under her breath before washing both the plate. She stops mid-way; a small smile forms in her face.

"I will have a fun time watching the kids' reaction," Megumi mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Momoko, did you get the cake?" a red head asked.<p>

He was above Momoko's house, holding his phone to his ear. He smiled as he heard her voice.

"Unfortunately no, Masashi-kun, I was 5 minutes late," Momoko replied, sighing.

"Then, open your front door," Brick said, smiling.

"What?"

"Just open it, my dear girl,"

Confused, Momoko opened her front door to find a pastry box in front of the door. She leaned down and took the box; opened it before making a loud squeal.

"Masashi is this for me?" Momoko asked, happily.

"Then who do you think this is for?" Masashi asked, rubbing his sore ear from Momoko's loud squeal.

"Thank you!" Momoko said, happily. She stared at the pastry packet before asking, "Masashi did you make the cake?"

"Actually no, Megu- I mean my mom made the cake and I helped her with the decorations,"

"Thank you Masashi-kun. I love you," Momoko said, lifting the pastry packet, trying to peek into the transparent covering on the top.

Brick blushed when Momoko said she loved him and smiled.

"I love you too," Brick said before closing the mobile and flying away, his face red.

Momoko went inside and ate the cake, loving taste; the words said by Masashi.

* * *

><p>Dai looked at his sister, folding his hands over his chest. His sister was reading a book, flipping through the pages, trying not to notice Dai's steady eyes on her. Finally she snapped, glaring at him.<p>

"What?" she asked, keeping the book down on the bed.

"Who is he?" Dai asked, looking at his sister who was sitting on the bed, with her legs crossed.

"A friend of mine," Kaoru said, nervously.

Dai leaned down, making her look up, into his eyes.

"I don't think friends or best friends kiss each other on the lips to say goodbye," Dai said, narrowing his eyes.

Kaoru blushed, a deep beet red, irritating Dai. He narrowed his eyes even more, before snatching Kaoru's mobile from the bedside table. He typed in the password and started scrolling through the contacts.

"Hey! You are hacking into my mobile," Kaoru said trying to snatch her mobile from Dai.

"No I am not. I gave you the password, remember," Dai said, lifting his hands, again staring scrolling through the phone.

Soon, they both started fighting, the mobile on the bedside table. Kaoru and Dai were rolling on the ground, both of them trying to get the mobile, before being pulled back by the other.

"Hey look at the photos-" Shou said, barging into the room, stopping mid-way in the sentence.

He looked at his elders siblings fighting on the ground, like kids.

Dai caught a glimpse of the picture Shou wanted to show. He quickly got up and ran to the camera, almost stumbling in process.

Dai took the camera from Shou and stared at the photo in utter horror, disgust and anger. It was a picture of _Buttercup_ and green eyed boy from last night. And they were kissing!

"When did you take the photo?" Dai mumbled.

"When you were shooting arrows at the green eyes, I took some photos," Shou said, before adding, "Maybe I should sell it or something."

Soon enough Kaoru went to Dai, after changing her password. She tried to get a glimpse of the photo, only the camera to be switched off by Dai.

Dai took Shou outside and closed the door behind him. He took out and camera and showed the picture to Kaoru, angrily. He scowled as he saw Kaoru's expression.

"Kaoru, who is he?" Dai asked, "And I don't think the answer is your friend,"

Kaoru looked away and softly scratched her cheek with her finger. Dai's scowl grew even more. He knew that look on Kaoru's face.

That's the look when she runs out of any excuse or when she gets caught.

* * *

><p>Miyako opened her wardrobe, checking for the perfect outfit for her to wear to the date. She tried a variety if outfits, from pants to shorts and sleeveless to sleeves. After rummaging through her closet for thoroughly, she smiled as she lifted her <em>perfect outfit.<em>

She looked at the time and ran to the bathroom.

Miyako slowly sat in the bathtub, the warm water calming her. She smiled. Daichi was a good person; she knew it very well. He loved animals, was very kind; was handsome. A small blushed formed on her face. She shook her head and dipped her face in warm water, coming out quickly, catching for air.

She got out of the tub, dried herself and draped a baby blue towel around her. She decided not to change in the bathroom, guessing that she will ruin her dress.

After drying her hair, she put on the dress and looked at herself in the full length mirror.

She wore a full sleeve white chiffon blouse with baby blue collar and her blouse was tucked into her baby blue flared skirt which was up to her mid-thigh. Her button on her blouse had small baby blue ribbons and the small, thin cuff of her sleeves were baby blue.

A small, silver bracelet was on her wrist, with hearts hanging loosely on it; as small, thin necklace adored her neck. She completed her outfit detail with a pair of cute earrings.

She seated herself in front of the mirror and took out her makeup kit.

After finishing the makeup and the details she looked at the clock again and smiled. She kissed her grandma goodbye and went out of the house, the baby blue flats completing her look.

Soon enough they all meet at the entrance of the amusement park.

Daichi looked at Miyako, a deep, red blush forming on his face. She looked beautiful.

He was thankful that she didn't put too much makeup but rather decided to keep it light and simple. Even without it she was beautiful. Her eyes looked even more beautiful with the eye liner and a hint of pink lip gloss showed on her lips. He was surprised at her hairstyle which was usually pigtails which, now, she kept as a low side ponytail.

He blushed slightly as his date came towards him.

Miyako smiled at Daichi; giggled when he softly kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear, earning him a blush from Miyako.

Soon enough Momoko joined them; they smiled at each other when they saw Momoko and Masashi blush at each other. They all walked into the park, Miyako and Daichi holding their hands, smiling, while Masashi and Momoko walked side by side, glancing at each other once in a while.

Masashi glanced at Momoko and each time blushed at his beautiful date. Her eyes were eye lined and her plum lips were glossed, wanted him to steal a kiss from her.

Momoko was nervous. She could have flopped into the ground any moment.

And she hoped her dress was not too much. Miyako said it was good.

Momoko looked at her outfit again. She wore a light coral pink modern belt dress which was up to her mid-thigh; was styled with a white jacket. She finished her look with white angle strap short heels and a watch around her wrist.

Her dress had a flat collar; white laced covered the end of the collar. Cute earrings and bracelets made her cuter.

And boys didn't look bad either. Daichi's selection on their looks for their date made them look…._handsome_.

The four of them walked for sometimes until they reached the entrance of the mirror house. The two couples entered the house and started to explore the house, not noticing that they got separated into two groups.

Masashi and Momoko walked together, side by side. Soon enough, Momoko looked at herself in the mirror and burst out laughing. Masashi turned around by the sudden eruption of laughter from Momoko. Confused, he raised his eyebrow and looked at the mirror that she was looking.

And he also started laughing when he saw the reflection of himself in the mirror Momoko was looking.

Both Momoko and Masashi necks' were stretched and their feet looked huge. Really huge. Soon enough, they both took turns to look at each other in the mirror; finally laughing at each other's image.

Momoko and Masashi clutched their abdomen, finally gasping for air.

They both came out of the Mirror house, shortly followed by the blonde couple. The four of them told each others' story and laughed.

"What about a rollercoaster ride? After a funny one, a scary ride will be fun," Masashi said, already enjoying the date.

"Let's try that," Momoko squealed happily.

They both got a reluctant nod from the blonde couple.

* * *

><p>"It was fun," Daichi said earning nods from his friends, including his girlfriend.<p>

Next, they all decided to go to the haunted house, which Miyako has suggested.

The two couples entered the house and soon enough they were lost again into two groups. Again.

Miyako and Daichi walked into the haunted house, their fingers interlinked. At first they were confronted by a ghost wearing a white dress, its hair covering its face and a small, thin line of red, flowing down from its cheek to its white dress.

The ghost tried to scare the couple in front of it, from coming too close to Daichi's or Miyako's face or by making scary noises.

Miyako and Daichi stared at the ghost.

Miyako spoke first after a long pause, "A really good wig isn't it, Daichi?"

"Yes, and the dress's stitching is not so bad either."

The ghost stared at the couple, dumbfounded and hung its head low in sadness. It walked away from the couple who were engaging a really good conversation about fashion.

Soon enough, every ghost or monsters had to walk away from the couples who complimented the monsters makeup or performance and sometimes they even gave advices!

While Miyako and Daichi were having a fun time inside the haunted house, it wasn't same for Momoko and Masashi.

Momoko held into Masashi's hand like it was her life saver.

And Masashi was enjoying it.

The cute expression on her face as she shut her eyes tightly when they came close to ghost or how she buried her head into his shoulder.

Masashi chuckled as Momoko yelped when she came in contact with a fake hand, clinging into her ankle.

Momoko looked at Masashi, her face red.

"Masashi-kun, it's not funny!" she said enraged; yelped again when came in contact with a ghost.

Masashi laughed.

"It's not that," Masashi said, looking at Momoko, "You look so cute,"

Momoko blush deep red, making Masashi himself blush.

They soon walked out of the horror house, their faces red. As they were waiting for Miyako and Daichi to show up, Momoko noticed a small ice-cream shop near; squeaked happily at the site.

She tugged on Masashi's shirt and after begging, they both went to the ice-cream shop.

Momoko and Masashi ate an ice–cream cone each, both enjoying its favor.

They again waited for Miyako and Daichi to show up and were disappointed when they didn't come out of the house even after 30 minutes.

"I think they went ahead," Momoko said, after she searched the most crowed area.

Noticing that nigh was coming soon, they decided go in the Ferris wheel.

They soon sat in the huge wheel, opposite to each other. When they almost reached the top, Momoko looked out of the window and gasped at the beautiful site. It was gorgeous! The setting sun had made the sky look orange with a little blend of black. The people were almost invisible and the rides and lights were little dots.

Soon Masashi and Momoko got up from their seats and started to enjoy the view of the pretty sight in front of them.

When they reached the top of the wheel, it stopped causing Momoko to slightly loose her balance. Masashi soon reached out his hands, helping Momoko to balance herself.

Momoko looked up to find Masashi too close to her face, making her blushing madly.

Masashi blushed as he saw his girlfriend's cute face and blushed.

"Sorry," Momoko said shakily, trying to balance herself.

She was pulled into a hug by Masashi, making her blush even more. Soon enough, she returned the hug.

They pulled back a little and he looked into her eyes, before placing a small peck on her lips. They pulled away for a second but soon gap closed again; they engaged themselves into a longer kiss.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

* * *

><p>After the ride has ended, the lady opened the door to find the couple coming side by side, the girl giggling and the boy whispering something to her ear. The lady smiled as she closed the door.<p>

Soon enough, another couple came out the huge wheel, two blondes with blue eyes. They were really cute, as the boy placed small kisses on the girl's cheek; the girl giggled.

* * *

><p>Now BlossomXBrick and BubblesXBoomer can fan girlfan boy...squeak or squeal as much as you want!

I hope the chapter is good and oh! Miyako and Boomer have also kissed in the chapter.


	34. So they are not the theives? Part I

Kaoru looked at the cuckoo clock on the wall when it rang midnight. She looked at Butch beside her. They nodded at each other, before walking away in different direction.

Kaoru climbed the huge stairway and walked the bright orange hallway, which lead to Himeko's room. On the way she saw Miyako walking towards Himeko's room, holding a tray on her hands.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here?" Miyako asked as she saw Kaoru coming towards her.

"Oh! That….." Kaoru looked away, "I was told to bring dinner to Himeko" she said, finally coming up with an excuse.

"But I thought I was suppose to bring it to Himeko-san," Miyako said confused.

"Actually the old butler made a mistake and he told me to call you. You're supposed to go downstairs and arrange the chairs." Kaoru said, taking the tray from Miyako.

Miyako was about to turn around and walk away, when she asked, "Did you know Himeko-san went for dinner with her parents last week?"

"Yeah, everyone was talking about it." Kaoru said. "She must be really happy."

Miyako smiled.

"Miyako you should hurry, the maid won't be happy if you're late."

"Oh! Bye Kaoru"

Miyako hurried away, only to turn around midway to find Kaoru already entering Himeko's room.

"But I thought I was suppose to go home after I gave dinner to Himeko-san" Miyako mumbled. She walked away confused.

Kaoru slowly closed the door behind her and looked around.

Himeko's room was a mix of orange and pink. It had a large king sized bed on the centre, a study table on the side and a large closet on the other side.

Himeko was sitting on the edge of the bed, lazily moving her legs back and forth. Her head was cupped between her hands, her eyes twitching.

"That's it I can't take it anymore!" Himeko yelled, scratching her head in anger.

Finally, Himeko noticed Kaoru looking at her, bewildered.

Embarrassment showed on Himeko's face as her face reddened.

"Why are you here?" Himeko mumbled, just audile for Kaoru to hear.

"Your dinner"

Kaoru placed the tray of food on the table nearby and waited patiently for Himeko to eat the food; Himeko waited for her to go away.

Himeko raised her eyebrow, "Why are you waiting here for?"

"For you to eat"

"Go away, I will eat later," Himeko said and again waited patiently for Kaoru to go away.

She looked at her, her eyebrow slightly together, "Are you not going?"

"They told me go away when you have started eating," Kaoru's reply,_ calmly_.

Himeko sighed angrily and pushed the tray away. She looked at Kaoru with challenging eyes.

After waiting for more than 30 minutes, Himeko looked at Kaoru, still standing there. Angry, she threw a pillow at her, which Kaoru avoided easily.

Finally she gave up and started eating her dinner with anger.

Himeko took the wine glass in her hand; Kaoru flinched. She let the glass touch her lips, before gracefully drinking the wine. Kaoru sighed as Himeko finished the last drop of wine.

Himeko glared at Kaoru and asked, "Are they satisfied now?"

"Yeah, we are satisfied."

Himeko looked at Kaoru; frowned, before she felt a throb in her head. She tied to rub her paining head, only to realize that her hands were feeling numb. Slowly, her eyelids got heavy; finally landing her head on the pillow with a small 'thud'.

After a few moments, Kaoru walked towards Himeko and shook her softly; sighed in relief as Himeko didn't wake up.

She took out her mobile, transforming into Buttercup.

* * *

><p>"Butch, do you really think you should do this?" Kaoru asked, as she looked at the fancy meal on the top of a round table, finished with wine and candle work.<p>

"Of course, or else it won't be fun." Butch replied.

Kaoru looked at Himeko being tied to the chair by Butch.

"And when did you started having this much fun?" Kaoru asked, folding her hands over her chest.

She looked at Butch across the table, tying the rope around Himeko.

"Let me think," he replied, looking at Kaoru sitting on the chair across him, one leg over the other, shaking them softly, "The moment I met you."

Kaoru looked at Butch; glared slightly but a small pink blush foamed on her cheeks.

"And especially, the night after we stole the chemical X," he finished, looking at her lips.

He licked his lips, mischievously, as Kaoru's face got beet red. Butch chuckled softly, but it soon erupted into laughter, as Kaoru started throwing a string of curse at him.

Kaoru got up, placed her hammer on her shoulder when Himeko moved slightly, turning her head from side to side.

Kaoru and Butch nodded at each other.

Kaoru walked away; hid behind a tree, covered by the shadows of the branches; the night.

Himeko tired to open her eyes, only to make it difficult, by her heavy eyelids which obediently obeyed to gravity.

Slowly she moved her head from side to side, managing to hear 'clicking' sounds of finger. She looked where the sound came from, opened her heavy eyelids and looked at the blurry figure in front of her.

Soon enough she saw a paled faced, raven haired, beautiful dark forest green eyed boy standing in front of her.

She blushed as she saw the beautiful figure in front of her, smiling at her.

"Hello princess," he said, untying the ropes, releasing her.

Himeko was surprised when she noticed tight roped tied around her, bounding her to the chair.

Her prince charming wrapped his jacket around her, making her blush even more.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked, slowly tightening the jacket around her.

"I was walking around here and I found you unconscious on the ground," he said, "I tied you to the chair, because I thought you will run away after I woke you up"

"Why?" Himeko asked, suddenly conscious of his gaze on her which showed slight anger.

"Because I wanted to have a date with the beautiful princess in front of me," he replied as he sat down on the chair opposite to her.

Butch smiled as he saw a deep red blush forming on Himeko's face. He remembered Kaoru's blushing face; chuckled inwardly.

"Now tell me," Butch asked, "Why did you make your six classmates your maids and butlers?"

Himeko choked on the wine and looked at her prince charming with wide eyes.

"How did you know that?" she asked. She was sure no one was supposed to know about this case.

"I know them," he replied.

Butch folded his hands over his chest; asked, "Now what are you going to do about them?"

"Who are you?!" Himeko yelled, only to have her mouth stuffed with an apple by her prince charming.

He frowned.

She glared at him.

She decided. She hates her prince charming.

He sighed, shaking his head.

"You seriously don't remember me," Butch asked, "I am Butch from the Rowdyruff boys."

Himeko's eyes widened. She removed the apple from her mouth and threw it at him.

She pointed her finger at Butch before yelling, "You're the brat who spilled orange juice on my dress!"

Butch looked at her, not saying anything.

He looked at Himeko before asking, "What are you going to do about them?"

Silence

Butch looked at Himeko, steadily, making her shrink under his gaze.

She looked away before mumbling, "I am going to prove them innocent."

Butch was taken back from this, almost choking on the wine he was drinking.

"Why?" he asked slowly as he struggled to get in composure.

"At first I thought they were irritating and unfriendly, but I was wrong. They were the only ones to wish me happy birthday, to be patient when I was angry," she slowly looked up, "and they were the ones who at least gave me their attention."

Butch smiled and Himeko frowned, irritated.

"Promise you will let them go tomorrow?" he asked

Himeko looked away, an embarrassing blush forming on her face.

"Yes, I will,"

Butch walked towards her; she moved back, only to feel a small pain on her hand, before she blacked out.

Himeko woke up next morning, her head feeling painful. She rubbed her temples and was going to lay down when she noticed a piece of paper and some pictures on her bedside table.

She took the picture in her hand and her eyes widened as she looked at the picture in utter horror. It was a picture of her, with orange juice on her dress! The picture she had hid from appearing in her birthday album.

With shaky hands she read the note; gasped.

It was written:

_Hello, princess. As you have promised will you release your classmate from being your slave? Of course you will, you have promised me. And if you won't, you can think of all the ways I can torture you with the picture. _

_PS, your father won't be able to help you because I am smarter than him._

_Orange Juice_

"Orange juice? Promise? What is going on?" she mumbled as she rubbed her temples.

She looked at the photo, another picture of her, with her mouth stuffed with an apple!

She lay back on the bed and screamed.


	35. So they are not the theives? Part II

'_How did orange juice know that I kept the diamonds in their bag?'_ Himeko wondered as she stood in front of her classroom.

Himeko was scared. She slowly opened the door and waited for everyone to make fun of her. Instead, she was greeted by her friends. She stood there dumb founded and sighed in relief.

Kaoru and Butch smiled at each other.

During break, Himeko walked into the principal's office, playing with her thumb as she tried not to look at the principal.

"Why are you here, Miss Himeko?" Principal asked.

'_Stop calling me Himeko!' _Himeko wanted to tell that to the principal but decided not to.

"I want to tell you something…" Himeko said, looking at the ground.

* * *

><p>"Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Masashi, Daichi and Kenta from class 1-A, please come to the principal's office."<p>

Kaoru and Kenta smiled as the other four looked at each other, confused.

They saw Himeko sitting on the couch, her father sitting beside her.

When Himeko saw them, she and her father stood up and bowed down, "We are sorry, we made a mistake."

The reds and blues looked at them, confused.

"We caught the real thieves. He confessed that he kept the diamonds in your bag." Himeko replied to their question, as she fiddled with her finger.

There was an awkward silence before the principal interrupted. Soon the principal was talking to Himeko's father and the seven of them were asked to go back to their class.

Himeko followed them, keeping a huge distance between them. She saw the six, talk to each other happily.

After being avoided for more than a minute, her embarrassment turned into anger. She curled her fingers into a fist and angrily held them until the six of them turned around the corner.

As soon they were out of her site she punched the wall nearby.

The paint came of slightly and Himeko held back a painful yelp.

She rubbed her knuckles as she walked towards her classroom, mumbling angrily.

'_I hate the orange juice boy!'_

* * *

><p>"How about we do something? Like a get together," Miyako asked her five friends.<p>

"For being innocent and doing no crime," Daichi said.

"Yeah! We could eat chocolates and sweets…" Momoko drifted into her fairytale of sweets, followed by Masashi.

Kaoru and Kenta rolled their eyes, paying their attention back to Miyako.

"How about professor's place," Daichi asked.

Kaoru and Kenta stiffened for a moment. Miyako, Momoko and Masashi nodded.

"He will happy," Masashi said.

Kaoru and Kenta agreed nervously.

* * *

><p>Kaoru skated and Kenta walked beside her. They both went past the park, not glancing at the park.<p>

"We are in deep trouble, aren't we?" Kenta asked, not looking at Kaoru.

"Yep"

"Prof is gonna freak out when he finds out that 'someone' stole chemical X" Kaoru said emphasizing on 'someone'

"At least he doesn't know it's us," Kenta said, now looking at Kaoru, "for the time being."

After a moment of silence, they reached in front of Kaoru's apartment.

"Kaoru," Kenta called as she was about to walk away.

Kaoru turned around, looking at Kenta.

"Yeah"

"Bring the voice recorder," he said, "We don't need that anymore."

"Okay"

They both walked away, a small sigh escaping from their lips.

Kaoru knocked on the door, her mother opening the door with a huge grin on her face.

Kaoru looked at her with confusion. Her mother looked at her, the grin still present on her face.

Realization knocked on the doors of her head when her mother came towards her.

"No mom." Kaoru said, moving away from her mother.

Her mother looked at her, "He is not your boyfriend?"

Kaoru blushed before she replied, her voice more high pitched than she expected, "No!"

"Oh come on, don't lie to me. I know you like him."

"Mom! I don't like him"

Her mother said nothing and made way for Kaoru to get inside the house. Kaoru sighed in relief before she entered the house.

As soon as she reached her room, she heard her mom, "Kaoru I know that you are lying, your voice was high pitched."

Kaoru slapped her forehead. Feeling embarrassed, she went and lay on the bed.

**Next morning:**

"Guys are you ready for the get together?" Momoko asked excited.

Miyako, Daichi nodded happily while Kaoru and Kenta nodded nervously.

"See you in professor's house in eight," Momoko said, leaving the room, Masashi beside her.

Miyako and Daichi left some time afterwards; Kaoru and Butch finally let out a deep sigh.

"Well, see you around eight," Kaoru said. They both separated in front of the school gate.

**8:00 pm:**

Kaoru checked herself in front of the mirror. She wore a green sleeveless tank top and jeans.

"Hope this goes well," Kaoru mumbled before grabbing her bag, her scarf and her voice recorder.

**Professor's house:**

Kaoru reached professor's house. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Ken opened the door with a big smile, Poochi next to him.

Kaoru entered the house; was surprised at the balloons and decorations on the wall.

Ken grinned before proudly saying, "I did the decoration."

"Well this is great." Kaoru said. She looked around for professor before asking, "Where's prof?"

"He is in his room. He has been complaining, saying that someone stole the chemical X" Ken replied. "I don't think anything was stolen."

Kaoru tensed up. _'Oh man, I hope he doesn't find out.'_

Just then Momoko and Miyako entered the room. Momoko had a huge bag.

And Kaoru knew well what it was.

A packet of choco chips fell off the overflowing bag of sweets. Momoko picked it up and set the chips and her huge bag on the table.

Miyako also had a huge bag.

'_I really hope it isn't some fashion stuffs.'_ Kaoru said, leaning in to look at the content inside.

And she found the worst that could be in there.

Clothes.

She looked at Miyako with pleading eyes knowing who Miyako will ask it to wear. Miyako just smiled back.

'_Oh God' _Kaoru thought, as she leaned on the nearby wall.

A knock on the door made the girls turn their attention from the bag of sweets and clothes.

The door opened to reveal Masashi, Daichi and Kenta. There was frown on Kenta's face as he placed the huge bags on the table next to the girls'.

Kaoru smiled at Kenta as he stood beside her.

"Is that a bag full of sweets and clothes?" Kaoru asked.

Kenta nodded in dissatisfaction. Kaoru patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, I know the feeling."

Kaoru pointed to the bag full of sweets and chocolates brought by Momoko and Miyako. Momoko's bag fell of the table; packets of sweets spilled out.

He looked at her, "Well at least you didn't have to carry them. I swear Daichi has a whole sewing machine in that."

"Well at least you don't have to wear frilly clothes." Kaoru grimaced at the thought.

Butch looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Well that will be interesting." He replied with a smirk.

Kaoru punched his arm; they both chuckled.

"Everyone have your dinner." Professor called them as he placed food on the table.

Momoko and Brick ran to get the food, followed by Miyako, Boomer, Kaoru and Butch.

"Let's have a great time." Momoko said.

She looked a Kaoru and they both nodded at each other before diving into the food.

Everyone ate until their stomachs couldn't handle any more. Like a sack of potato, they laid on the couch. Everyone rubbed their stomach while Ken and Poochi let out a big burp.

After some groans and burps escaped from their mouth, they were able to talk after some time without the feeling of their stomach going to burst.

"How about we play some games?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah!" Momoko replied excited.

Miyako and Momoko exchanged glances as they grinned at each other while Brick and Boomer grinned at each other.

'_Oh God'_ Kaoru and Butch thought.

"Okay, here are the rules." Momoko said, catching the greens attention. "I will ask questions and you have to reply it."

"And if you don't," Masashi continued, "you will have to do the command given to you by the person who asked the question."

"Okay" Butch and Kaoru said together.

'_I hope I won't suicide today.'_ Kaoru said to Butch through telepathy

'_Me too'_ Butch said, a smile forming on his face.

"Okay first question. Which is my favorite flavor of sweets?" Momoko asked. She looked at Kaoru for an answer.

"Strawberry"

"Bingo!"

And the questions continued on with others…..

* * *

><p>Kaoru growled as she got out of the dressing room, wearing a green flared skirt dress with a medium thick strap. It had a black ribbon on the waist. She brushed her hair down, one side of the hair pinned with a hair clip.<p>

'_Wow!'_ Butch thought as he looked at Kaoru.

Kaoru growled again and sat on the couch beside Butch.

"Kaoru-chan, you look cute!" Momoko and Miyako squeaked.

Kaoru glanced at Butch, hoping for a 'comforting' answer.

'_That looks good'_ Butch said to Kaoru. She knitted her eyebrows together.

'_I hate this!'_ she replied.

_'I think you look beautiful' _Butch replied.

Kaoru blushed and looked away from him.

"Now to the next question," Momoko said, still smiling at Kaoru.

"What is the thing that I hate the second most?" Momoko asked. She looked at Butch.

'_Oh shit'_ Butch thought. He looked at Kaoru for an answer. She looked back at him and smiled.

She smiled at him!

'_Kaoru!' _

'_As you were enjoying me being tortured, I wanted to share it with you.'_ Kaoru said, smirking evilly.

Kenta panicked.

"Kenta-kun time is up." Momoko said. He saw a wide evil grin appear on Brick's face.

Brick took out a green dress from the bag and gave it to Butch with a smiled and showed him the way to the dressing room. Butch took the dress and growled, going to the dressing room.

"Put your hair down also." Brick said, smiling.

Some seconds later, after he closed the door, Butch came out wearing the dress.

"What is this ridiculous thing?!" he shouted, pointing to the dress.

He was wearing a dark green maxi dress. It had low cut v-neck, just below his mid stomach.

Butch growled and he sat down next to Kaoru. Everyone erupted into laughter.

"You really look a lady," Boomer said, "a beautiful lady."

Everyone started laughing again and Butch looked at Kaoru, who was trying to hold her laughter. She closed her mouth with her hands.

Butch frowned and soon enough she erupted into laughter. Tears came out of her eyes as she laughed.

'_Kaoru!'_ Butch said.

'_You really look like a girl, no, a lady.'_ Kaoru replied and started laughing again.

Butch smiled at the laughing Kaoru.

'_Well at least she looks cute.'_

* * *

><p>Momoko and Brick lay on the couch eating the rest of the sweets, even though they ate some, with their friends a few minutes ago. Miyako and Boomer were cuddled up watching a movie while Kaoru and Butch were playing a video game.<p>

Momoko reached for the last piece of sweet on the table. Brick and Momoko looked at each other. Momoko looked at the sweet and shared it Brick before they happily gobbled it down.

"Geez guys, how are you able to eat all this stuff?" Kaoru asked, as the reds looked at them and smiled.

"This is the passion for eating sweets," Momoko replied proudly.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and went back to play the game with Butch.

"Weren't you the one eating the food on the table like a hungry kid eating chocolate a while ago?" Butch teased.

"But that is food! These are sweets."Kaoru said, turning back, she looked at the sweet on the table, "I mean, a lot of sweets."

"Hai hai" Butch chuckled and they both went back to play the game.

Ken came out of the kitchen, happily eating a small piece of chocolate. He heard the deafening sound from Kaoru and Butch's video game.

'_The noise is so loud! I am going to go deaf.'_ Ken thought, trying to block the music from entering his ears.

Ken noticed a voice recorder sticking out from Kaoru's bag. He took it out and played it. He gasped at what he heard.

* * *

><p>Miyako looked at her watch and gasped.<p>

Everyone turned to look at her. She pointed to the clock on the wall. It was 11:30!

Momoko, Miyako, Masashi, Daichi got up quickly and ran to get their things while Kaoru and Butch finished their game and ran to get their stuff.

Ken stuffed the voice recorder in his lab coat as Kaoru took her bag.

Masashi agreed to drop Momoko to her home while Daichi agreed to drop Miyako to her home.

"I will drop Kaoru home," Kenta said.

The three pairs flew in different direction. After securing that there was no one in the room, Ken took the voice recorder and played it.

Poochi came from the kitchen happily and saw Ken's shocked face.

"Ken, are you okay?" Poochi asked.

Ken shook his head, his mouth open and eyes wide.

'_Why is he acting like this? Is it because he ate too much sweets?!' _Poochi panicked.

Ken looked at Poochi and showed the conversation between Himeko and Butch.

"I found this in Kaoru's bag," Ken said.

Professor came from the kitchen and looked at his boys confused. He saw both of their pale faces, wondering what had happened to them.

Ken hid the voice recorder in his lab coat when he saw his dad enter the room.

Professor raised his eyebrow; Ken sweated while Poochi looked away from professor.

"Ken, what are you hiding?" Professor asked as he saw Ken's hand behind him.

Ken didn't move neither did Poochi.

"Ken," professor looked at his son, looking for an answer. After not finding answer he looked at Poochi.

"It-t-t was about….." Poochi trailed off; looked away, not able to answer.

"Ken. Poochi. Answer me." Professor repeated again. _Calmly._

Ken and Poochi felt goose bumps as professor looked sternly at them.

Ken tensed as he looked at his dad. He glanced at Poochi beside him with panicking eyes.

Knowing that nothing good will come out of this, Ken gave the voice recorder to his dad.

His dad looked at the recorder and raised his eyebrow. He played the recorder and his eyes widened as he heard the conversation between Butch and Himeko in the recorder.

"Where did you find this?" Professor asked, after the conversation ended.

"In Kaoru's bag," Ken replied shyly, guilty that he 'stole' the recorder from Kaoru's bag.

'_Why does kaoru have a voice recorder about the conversation between Butch and Himeko?'_ Professor thought, _'Did she record this? Does Butch know about this? Did both of them plan this?'_

So many thoughts passed professor's mind as he looked at the recorder. He looked at Ken for an answer. Finally, he noticed the guilty look on Ken's face.

He smiled as he patted his head before saying, "Ken it's okay, you didn't do anything bad."

Ken looked at his dad, still unsure.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Hi father nodded his head; Ken smiled at him.

Just then, Professor's phone rang and he picked it up. He stared at the user Id and finally picked up the phone.

"Hello" Professor said in a shaky voice.

Ken and Poochi looked at their dad, as he nodded and finally saying, "If I find I will inform you. Goodnight."

And with that he switched off the phone and looked at his sons.

"Who was that?" Ken asked.

"Kaoru. She asked whether I could find any voice recorder." Professor replied.

"What should we do with the recorder?" Poochi asked.

Professor thought for a while before replying, "You can go to sleep. I will do something about it."

"Promise?" Ken asked

Professor looked at him; nodded. Ken and Poochi smiled at him and they both went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Is this chapter good? Trying to show the feelings between a son and father.<p>

So if you guys didn't understand, Himeko hid the diamonds in the bags of the ppgz and rrbz and blamed them for the diamond being stolen. But after 'orange juice' blackmailed Himeko she decided to tell the truth... by making another lie that they caught the thief and that he confessed that he kept the diamonds on ppgz's and rrbz's bags.

I hoped you enjoyed it. And if you think that there are some grammatical errors, you can tell them straightaway (but please don't be too harsh!)


	36. They found out!

**Next evening:**

"Ken, can you call Kaoru and ask her to come here today?" Professor asked.

Ken hesitated before nodding as he took the phone and dialed Kaoru.

Ken talked to Kaoru nervously, sometimes stuttering.

"Okay, bye." Ken switched off the phone and looked at professor.

"She said she would come here today to search for the voice recorder," Ken said.

Professor reassured Ken that everything will be alright and they both waited for Kaoru's arrival.

After waiting for a while, there doorbell rang and Kaoru entered the house. Professor noticed Kenta standing behind her. They both looked tensed.

Ken and professor looked at Kenta, wondering why he was with Kaoru.

"He will help me find the voice recorder," Kaoru replied to their unasked question.

"Oh" professor, Ken and Poochi replied staring at the two.

The three of them left the two of them to search for the voice recorder. As soon as they left the room, Kaoru and Kenta started searching for the voice recorder.

Professor led his sons into their old storage room. Ken and Poochi stood in front of the room, wondering what their dad was up to.

They entered small, cramped room. They saw old, torn sofas, broken chairs and toys inside in the small storage room. Professor led them to the other corner of the room.

On the other corner, they saw a table, chair, a computer and bottle of water.

Professor, Ken and Poochi cornered round the monitor and he turned on the speaker, letting them hear the conversation going between Kaoru and Kaoru. They watched the green go around searching for the voice recorder.

Ken looked at the voice recorder on the table, in front of Professor.

* * *

><p>Kaoru sighed in frustration as she wiped her sweaty forehead.<p>

'_Dammit! I should've taken care of it properly.'_ Kaoru thought, angry at herself.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"It's okay you know, it's not your fault," he said.

"But what if—"

"Prof, Ken or Poochi don't know where it is, so it's okay," Butch said, "They don't know what's inside the recorder."

Kaoru sighed in frustration.

"Let's search again," Butch said.

They both searched again for the recorder, hoping that this time that they will surely find it.

They flopped down on the couch, wondering what they will do.

Kaoru ran her fingers through her hair.

"I am sorry for troubling you," Butch apologized.

"No, I am sorry," Kaoru replied.

"You didn't do anything, Kaoru. You do know that you're risking your position as Buttercup?"

"But I lost the voice recorder. How will Prof react when he finds out that you are Butch from Rowdyruff boys and not the nice Kenta Yamamoto!" Kaoru said in a voice louder than she thought, "And how will he react when he finds out that Buttercup and Butch are working together to do destroy Himeko's plan?"

Butch chuckled. Kaoru raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

"What's with the 'nice Kenta Yamamoto'?" Butch asked.

"Well, you act all nice around everyone," Kaoru replied.

"Do I not act nice around you? How do I act around you?" Butch asked, propping his chin in his palm; looked at Kaoru.

Kaoru looked away, her face slightly red and mumbled something.

"Tell me, how do, I act around you?" he asked again, poking her cheek with his other finger.

"Butch stop teasing me!" Kaoru yelled, slapping his hand away from her cheek.

Kaoru got up and started walking. Butch chuckled and followed to see Professor, Ken and Poochi standing on the doorway.

They stopped. Kaoru looked at Butch.

'_We are in trouble,'_ Kaoru said to Butch.

'_You knew that one day that they would find out about the plan right?'_ Butch asked.

'_Of course I know that! But not too soon' _

They looked at Professor, an unreadable expression written on his face.

"Is Kenta-kun really Butch from Rowdyruff boys?" Poochi asked, breaking the tense silence.

"Yes"

Before Kaoru could answer, she heard Butch reply, without even hesitating.

Ken and Poochi looked at him, their eyes wide. Professor still had an unreadable expression written on his face.

"Are you playing a prank on us?" Ken asked shocked at what he heard.

Sitting in the small storage room, listening to their conversation between Kaoru and Kenta was shocking. He thought they saw the hidden camera.

"But to think that Kenta-ku—"

'_Is he even Kenta?!'_ Ken thought his mouth wide open.

He was sure his jaw hit the floor.

"I need evidence," Professor said, finally talking.

He heard a sigh escape Butch's lips before Butch touched his belt, which was a green belt with an 'R' on it.

"Strong Butch!"

Ken, Poochi and Professor looked at Butch in front of them! The Butch from Rowdyruff boys!

A silence followed as Ken, Professor and Poochi looked at standing in front of them.

"Do Miyako and Momoko know about this?" Ken asked. He still couldn't compose himself.

"No, even Brick and Boomer doesn't know about this," Kaoru replied.

"Do you mean that Masashi and Daichi are…?" Ken asked, looking at them in shock.

Suddenly professor's phone rang.

"Hello"

They watched as his face turn into a frown. He quickly switched off the phone and turned his attention back to the kids in front of him.

"Who was that?" Ken asked, softly.

Before professor could answer, a loud bang on the door startled them. He went to the front door.

They heard the door open and professor's voice.

"What are you doing here?!" his voice was loud and angry.

They heard a woman's voice and Butch stitched his eyebrows, listening to her voice keenly. Kaoru looked at him confused.

"I have heard that voice somewhere," Butch whispered to Kaoru.

Butch turned to see a black hair and eyed woman in front of him. His mouth opened and his jaw fell to the door before saying, "Megumi!"

"Megumi?" the others asked, as professor entered the room.

"Oh! Hi Butch" She waved at him, pretending not to notice the atmosphere.

"You know him?" professor asked her as he entered the room.

"Of course, my little brother," Megumi said, her lips stretching to form a smile.

"Little brother?!"

"Weren't you supposed to be with 'Him'?" Butch asked finally.

"Him?" Ken asked, "You mean the 'Him'?"

"Yeah"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Kaoru said, interrupting the confusing conversation between them.

Everyone turned their attention to looked at her.

"So you mean say that 'Megumi' is Prof's older sister?" Kaoru said, emphasizing on Megumi with her fingers.

"Yes, she is my sister," professor replied.

Butch looked at Megumi, "Then why are you working for Him?"

Everyone now turned their attention to Megumi.

"Well…. After managing my power after two years," Megumi looked at her brother; smiled, "I read about PPGZ in the newspaper. After Him came from the space, I volunteered to help him to know about my brother's chemical X" Megumi replied.

"What power?" Ken asked, as he looked at his…..aunt.

Megumi looked at professor. Professor sighed.

"Before Ken was born, I invented the chemical X," he started, "Megumi was the first person to get hit by the chemical X. She couldn't control her powers," Professor said, looking at Megumi, "And one day, she disappeared without a trace."

"Didn't I kept a note that I will be coming back after I controlled my powers?" Megumi added.

"But you didn't!"

"Because I found out about Powerpuff girls," Megumi replied, "that's when Him came into the view. I decided to work with him to find out more about RRBZ and PPGZ."

She roamed around the room, finally turning around to ask, "Do you have popcorn?"

"Megumi!" professor shouted.

Noticing that she didn't reasoned to his cries, he went to the kitchen to come back with a bowl full of popcorn.

She took the popcorn, throwing the popcorn into her mouth one by one. Professor looked at her, expecting her to continue rather than eating the popcorn.

She sighed, "My little brother, you're sometimes very impatient."

"Why did you want to work with Him?" Poochi asked.

"To know how they controlled their powers," she looked at Kaoru, Butch and Poochi, "I actually wanted to talk to Mojo but couldn't. I mean he made superpower, human boys from chemical X." Megumi added.

"Also he made us grow older," Butch added.

"Only that he didn't use his mind properly. He could have become a hero," Megumi replied.

"So Megumi also her powers like us?" Kaoru asked.

Megumi nodded. Suddenly, white aura formed around her, Sakura petals dancing inside her aura.

Everyone looked at her, except professor, shock written on their face in bold letters.

"Wow, pretty~" Ken and Poochi said in unison.

"It took me 2 years to master this." She said proudly, folding her hand over her chest.

_'Didn't we see sakura petals similar like this when we went to professor's house a few weeks ago?'_ Butch asked.

She looked at him before replying, 'Yeah, so, does that mean she was us….'

They both looked away and blushed. They looked at Megumi who saw their blushing face and smiled. They blushed harder.

* * *

><p>"Should we tell this to Momoko and Miyako?" Ken asked. "And also Masa—err Brick and Boomer?" Ken asked.<p>

"Yeah" Kaoru replied, sighing.

"But," professor said, catching everyone's attention, "How did you steal the chemical X?"

"I put sleeping portions in your cake and doughnut," Kaoru replied.

"What?"

"I made the sleeping portion and gave it to Kaoru," Butch said.

"Which Kaoru gave it to us?" Ken asked, shocked.

They both nodded, while Megumi munched on the popcorn. Professor looked at her.

She looked at him before nodding, "They did."

Kaoru and Butch looked at professor's face and before he could say anything, they quickly apologized, "We are sorry! We will tell others about everything!"

Professor looked at them, slightly dumfounded before nodding.

As the greens went out to call their friends, Ken looked at his dad.

"What were you going to ask them?"

"I wanted to ask, whether they knew where some of my apparatus were." He said, rubbing his back of his head, "I couldn't find some."

* * *

><p>"Kaoru is this prank?" Momoko asked as she placed her hands on her hips.<p>

Momoko was so concerned at Kaoru's 'prank' that she didn't notice Megumi sitting on the couch, licking her fingers.

Momoko looked at Kaoru. Why did she call them here? And also coming to her house to call them?

'_Something is fishy,'_ Momoko thought.

Miyako looked at her, _'I have seen her before, but where?'_ she thought as she looked at Megumi sitting on the couch.

Realizing who the beautiful lady in front of her was, Miyako bowed down, "How are you Yamamoto-san?"

Miyako looked at Kaoru; smiled as Kaoru nodded at her.

Momoko's attention turned to Megumi as Momoko noticed Megumi. She quickly went beside Miyako before bowing, "How are you Yamamoto-san?"

"Who?" Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru don't you remember—"

Momoko stopped halfway through her sentence as she looked at a redhead standing behind Kaoru.

"Kaoru!" Momoko yelled, running in front of her black haired friend.

Momoko was about to touch her belt when Kaoru's hand stopped her.

Momoko looked at Kaoru, confused.

"What are you doing?" she muttered, glaring at Kaoru.

"This is not going to be easy," Kaoru muttered to herself, sighing.

"What?"

"Momoko are you doing here?" Brick asked as he looked at Momoko glaring at Kaoru.

"Hi!" Megumi said, waving her hand at Brick and Boomer.

"What are you doing here Megumi?" Boomer asked.

He looked at Miyako and a small smile formed on his lips.

Butch came into the room, standing next to his brothers.

"You didn't tell them?" Megumi asked.

"No" Kaoru replied.

"Okay Kaoru what is going on?"

"Okay Butch what is going on?"

'_We are in trouble aren't we?'_ Butch asked, looking at Kaoru.

'_We may not be alive, I know that for sure,'_ Kaoru replied.

* * *

><p>"What?!"<p>

"So what you're saying is that Megumi is professor's older sister and that Brick and Boomer are Masashi and Daichi?" Momoko asked, standing on her feet.

"Yeah" kaoru replied.

Momoko shifted her body to look at Miyako. Brick was scolding Butch and Boomer on the other side of the couch.

"Did you know about this?" Momoko asked.

Miyako nodded, "Kaoru told me before she came to your house."

Momoko swiftly turn t look at Kaoru. Kaoru closed her eyes tightly, hoping for Momoko to start lecturing her.

After few seconds passed without Momoko's lecture, Kaoru opened her eyes to see a tear filled girl in front of her.

"Momoko…?"

Momoko bit her lower lip, trying to hold back her tears. She ran out of the room, tears spilling out.

Kaoru stiffened. _'Did I make Momoko cry?'_

Realizing what she did, Kaoru stood up to run after Momoko when Butch stopped her.

She looked at him. He inclined his head towards the door. Kaoru looked at the door, to find Brick running behind Momoko.

"Is she going to be alright?" Miyako asked.

"I hope so."

An uncomfortable silence followed as Kaoru looked at the door.

"Where is Megumi?" Boomer asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"She said she wanted to 'talk' with her younger brother," Butch replied.

"Oh"

Again an awkward silence followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko's POV:<strong>

How could she?! She didn't even tell me!

I transformed into Blossom and flew to the one place that made me relaxed: The cherry circle.

I flew to the edge of the city, into the middle of the forest. Four strong cherry blossoms grew to form a cherry circle. I looked at it from above, my eyes blurry from my tears; I flew down into the middle of the cherry circle.

I looked around the cherry blossom. It was still the same. Grass blanketed the inside of the cherry circle. Pink petals showered, covering most of the grass.

I walked to one of the tree, each tree glowing bright with white chemical X. I clenched my fist, my tears spilling uncontrollably. I pressed my back against the cherry blossom tree as I slid down to sit on the floor. I laid there for some time, calming down.

"Momoko?"

**No one's POV:**

Momoko quickly stood on her feet, alarmed by the voice. She didn't want him to be here. She didn't want any one to be here.

Brick emerged from one of the cherry blossom tree. His red crimson eyes looked….soft.

He walked towards her as Momoko stood, a bit of fear written on her face. They stood face to face with each other. Brick wrapped his hands around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug.

Momoko let her tears spill out as she cried.

They stayed there, hugging each other; no words exchanged just hugging each other with love. Momoko subsided her crying.

"Momoko, I am sorry," Brick said, still hugging her.

Momoko pulled away, Brick hands wrapped around her waist and her hands on his chest.

Momoko shook her softly, "No, I am sorry for making a big commotion," Momoko replied, "I didn't notice that Kaoru and Butch were trying to help."

Her rose coloured eyes looked back at him.

"Momoko even if you're Blossom, even if we're supposed to be enemies," Brick whispered, "I will always love you."

The cherry blossom danced gracefully in the wind, falling softly on them and the floor.

Brick looked at her, wondering what she might say. Momoko's lips stretched to form a beautiful smile.

He smiled back at her before bringing his hand to her cheek, rubbing her cheek softly. His hand trailed to her lips. He traced her lips with his thumb, their forehead touching. His warm breathe fanned her lips.

Their lips touched, briefly kissing before pulling apart, their lips inches away from each other.

"I love you too"

Their lips met again. Brick's hand cupped her face, kissing her passionately. Momoko wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>Kaoru paced around the room, walking back and forth, sometimes even walking out of the room. She ran her fingers through her hair. Seeing Kaoru's worried face, Miyako took hold of her hand.<p>

"Kaoru it's going to be okay," Miyako finally said.

"But aren't you mad at me?" Kaoru asked, looking at her still worried.

"No why?"

"Because of me—"

"No, it's also because of me," Butch interrupted Kaoru.

"Momoko's fine," Miyako replied, "She is just shocked."

"And I am sure Brick will take care of it," boomer added.

They both looked at their friends.

"Kaoru, no, both of you didn't do anything wrong," Miyako said, "What you did was… unexpected."

* * *

><p>Momoko came back with Brick, her eyes slightly puffy from crying.<p>

"I'm sorry, Momoko," Kaoru apologized.

"It's okay"

The smiled at each other and before long, they started chatting like nothing happened.

line

"Aw~" Megumi said, as they saw the couple cuddled together, sleeping.

Professor stood near her, "Are you sure it is going to be okay?"

"Yeah, it came out better than my predication."

* * *

><p>"Its 11:30pm!" Ken shouted<p>

The three couple ran around the room, taking their stuff and running out of the room, waving goodbye to Prof.

Butch came to professor when everyone left, only Kaoru waiting at the doorway.

"Umm…Prof, I forgot to give you something." Butch said taking out his apparatus he took from the lab.

Professor looked at him, "Where did you find this?"

"No actually, I 'borrowed' this from you lab," Butch replied quickly, "Without you knowing," he mumbled after a pause.

"Do you want more apparatus?"

"Huh?" Butch looked at him, confused. He expected to get a lecture.

"Well you seem to be good at lab work, or so I heard from Kaoru," professor replied, "You can come here any time and borrow my apparatus. With my permission, that is."

Butch smiled at professor as he thanked him and went. He heard professor say that he would be happy to work with him.

Kaoru and Butch walked around the park, the grin on Butch's face still present on his face.

They stopped near the park and Butch sat down on the swing while Kaoru leaned on the tree.

"Oh I forgot"

Butch turned around to look at Kaoru, who took out something from her bag.

"Here you go," Kaoru said, giving Butch a bottle containing a liquid.

"What is—" Butch eyes widened as he saw the content inside, "Honey!"

Before Kaoru could say anything, she felt Butch's hand wrap around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. A tight hug which made her feet dangles in the air.

'_I can't breathe!'_

Soon enough, he placed her down, planting a kiss on her cheek. Kaoru blushed placing her hand on her cheek.

Realizing what he did, Butch blushed.

They looked away from each other, before Kaoru finally asked:

"Are you that happy?" she asked, her hand still on her cheek.

"Yeah! You are the best." Butch said, pulling her into a hug again.

Kaoru sighed but a small smile formed on her lips.

She waited, so she can place her feet on the ground. But too her surprise, he didn't leave.

They stayed in the hug for a long time before Kaoru muttered, "Butch?"

Butch didn't reply but only pulled away, his hands still on her shoulder. He looked at her.

Kaoru looked at him, eyebrow raised. His dark forest green eyes stared into hers. A light shade of pink spread across her face.

"What?"

"What were your other secrets?"

"Huh?" Kaoru asked, confused.

Kaoru thought for a while, realizing what he meant by.

"Oh that!"

"Yes"

"Well it was to get you some honey, since you where complaining that Mojo stole your jar of honey."

"Oh. Only that?" Butch asked.

Kaoru looked at him, eyebrows raised.

Butch pulled her closer, his forehead on her, "No other secret which include me?"

Kaoru blushed; looked away.

"N-n-no" she stuttered.

"Sure?"

"Yeah" Kaoru replied, still looking away.

"Then what would you do if I say that I like you?" Butch asked.

Kaoru looked at him, shocked. _'Is he joking right now?' _

"No, I am not joking," Butch replied.

Butch felt nothing was going to happen if he didn't confess his feeling for Kaoru. Now he wondered whether he should have said it so bluntly.

Kaoru looked at him, her mouth slightly open.

"Kaoru close your mouth, files will get inside." Butch said, closing her mouth with his hand.

She still looked at him, her eyes wide.

An awkward silence followed.

"Um…um…" Kaoru looked away.

'_I like you'_ Kaoru hoped she could say it aloud but found it difficult.

"Really?"

Kaoru brought her attention back to Butch who looked at her smiling. Kaoru blushed realizing that he read her mind.

She nodded, looking away from him.

Butch sighed in relief, his breathe fanning her lips. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

Butch locked his eyes on Kaoru. Kaoru felt her body warm up as Butch came closer towards her. They both held their breath as their nose slightly came in contact with each other.

They exhaled deeply, Butch's hands wrapped around her waist. Butch titled his head, brushing his lips on her.

He pressed his lips to hers. Their body heated as they kissed. Kaoru took a fistful of his shirt as she placed her hands on his chest.

They departed for few moments before kissing again.

* * *

><p>There will be a epilogue.<p>

review~


	37. Meet our parents!

"Mrs. Akatsutsumi, the cake is very delici—oww!" Brick cried in pain as Kuriko pinched his cheek, continued by pulling his hair.

"Hmm… from my observation he is hundred percentage human and real!" Kuriko shouted, giving a thumbs-up sign to her mom.

"Uh okay," Mrs. Akatsutsumi replied, still shocked from the explanation given by her daughter, Momoko.

Kuriko waved her hands in front of her mother.

"Sis, I think she is still registering what you have said."

"I guess so."

"I think I will go home," brick said standing up.

"Why?" Momoko asked, looking up.

"I don't think me being around here will help her think about what you said." Brick replied.

Sad yet understanding, Momoko nodded.

They both walked to the front door.

"Do you want some cake packed?" Momoko asked.

"I love to but I think your sister just ate mine," Brick replied, looking at Kuriko who was standing behind Momoko, eating Brick's cake.

Momoko turned around to see two slices of cake in Kuriko's plate. She stiffened.

"Kuriko! That's my cake!"

Kuriko grinned as she ate the last piece of cake. Kuriko showed her tongue to Momoko for a second before running back to the kitchen.

"Kuriko!" Momoko yelled.

She turned around to find Brick silently laughing.

"Cute," he whispered into her ear before planting a small kiss on her cheek. Momoko blushed.

As he pulled away, they both smiled at each other.

…..

"EHH?!"

Momoko turned around at her mother's loud voice, alarmed. She sighed and chuckled.

"Mrs. Akatsutsumi finally understood" Brick said to himself, as he walked away from the house.

He continued walking, his hands in his pocket.

* * *

><p>"Miyako-chan, are you sure about Boomer-kun?" Miyako's grandmother asked, worried about Miyako.<p>

"He is a really sweet and caring person, even though he is a RRBZ." Miyako replied quickly.

Her grandmother looked at her for a while and smiled, knowing that her granddaughter had made the right decision.

They both walked to the living room with traditional fashion.

Aiko Gotokuji offered tea to Boomer and Miyako sat next to him.

"Thank you Gotokuji-san," Boomers said, bowing.

Aiko Gotokuji smiled at the boy's manner, understanding Miyako's words.

"Your grandmother is very kind," Boomer said smiling, standing in front of Miyako's house.

Miyako nodded, smiling.

Boomer leaned closer, holding Miyako's hand. She smiled as their lips touched, kissing.

* * *

><p>Kaoru nervously fiddled with her finger as she tried not to look at Dai's scowling face, Shou's and her mother's wide grin.<p>

Butch tried not to Kaoru's elder brother's scowl and nervously smiled at Kaoru's mother.

"So, I won't need this for blackmailing you?" Shou teased, taking out the photo he took.

Kaoru snatched the photo before Dai could take it. Kaoru blushed as she saw the photos.

_'That's a good photo,'_ Butch said to Kaoru and she elbowed him in the stomach, embarrassed.

_'What was that for?!'_ Butch asked looking at his girlfriend.

He saw her blushing face and chuckled. Kaoru's family looked at them confused.

"Kaoru, what do you even find in this girly looking boy?" Dai asked, taking out bamboo sword, ready to kick the long haired boy out the house.

And why did his dad have to go for a wrestling match during this time, Dai thought, irritated.

_'Remember the time you dressed up as a girl?'_ Kaoru asked Butch.

_'I was forced to wear that!'_ Butch shouted, embarrassed. well, shouted through telepathy.

Suddenly Kaoru burst out laughing, all of them looking at her.

Embarrassed, Butch ran his hands through his ponytail, only to have his rings get tangled in his hair.

"How did you fall for him?" Dai asked Kaoru but to his dismay, Kaoru didn't hear him and was helping Butch.

Annoyed he yelled, "Kaoru! I am talking to you!"

"Huh?"

Kaoru and Butch looked at Dai. And he was not in a good mood, which was clearly written on his face by his furrowed eyes and the annoyance in his eyes.

"Isn't he supposed to be three years younger than you? Biologically?" Dai asked.

"The chemical Mojo gave us made us the same age as the girls." Butch replied.

"How did you know that?" Dai asked not happy at all.

"We took a test." Butch replied.

Suddenly, the door flung open and Kaoru's dad ran into the room. He saw Kaoru and Butch next to each other and his daughter was helping Butch.

He cried as he laid his head on his wife's shoulder.

"There, there," Adachi said, patting her husband.

"Dad, I thought you had a wrestling match," Dai said.

"I came back after the match, when I heard what happened through the phone."

"I didn't know that masked wonder could cry," Butch said.

"Yeah I know," Kaoru replied.

"Well that means he love you," Butch said, looking at Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled back at him. Butch's heart skipped a beat.

_'You look damn cute smiling'_

Kaoru blushed.

"Idiot!"

Everyone turned to find Kaoru's blushing beet red and Butch silently laughing, patting her head.

Masked wonder went back to crying on to Adachi's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Him roamed around the RRBZ's secret lair, wondering where his 'sons' where. He checked behind the cupboards, inside the drawer before realizing that they have grown up.<p>

_'Oh, how stupid, to think that they are small as ants,'_ he wondered.

While planning to track them, he found someone's presence behind. He sighed.

"Did I walk into a trap?" he muttered to himself.

"I think you did," Megumi replied.

"Well, I wasn't talking to you!" HIM yelled before throwing dust particles at Megumi. She quickly jumped back. The particles flew towards her. With a swift movement of her hand, she destroyed the dark particles.

"How could you?!" HIM yelled. Soon his anger turned into a wide grin before he increased in size and covered the room, trapping Megumi.

Megumi clicked her tongue before she smiled softly.

"Idiot, take this!" she yelled, before releasing ice particles.

"What?!"

Soon HIM was covered in ice particles. He cried in pain as Megumi trapped him in a jar and shut it tightly.

"Problem solved"

* * *

><p>It's over!<p>

Thank you guys for your patience and your wonderful comment.

As I have said, I am changing my name to Dream J

Signing off~


End file.
